ForSaken: A Digimon Story
by CaptRico
Summary: The DigiDestined make first contact with tiny aliens who've come to colonize the Digi-World. But when an evil alien systemlord wants to take over, it's up to our heroes and their little alien allies, the Star Force Rangers, to stop him...
1. Prolog

**_FORSAKEN:  
A DIGIMON STORY_**

**BY: Capt. Rico**

_General Story Info:_

_One year ago, far out in deep space, an alien world was destroyed in a fusion reaction. The survivors of the planet now had to seek out a new world. A world rich with drinkable water & breathable air. Now one year later, they have found a new world. They have found Digi-World. However, evil is preparing an evil plot. If this is so, the future of Digi-World will be 'Forsaken.'_

_Author's Notes:_

This is my first Digimon FanFic. I've been working on this since Winter Break. This story takes place after the DigiDestined return with Kari & Gatomon to Digi-World, & Wizardmon is still alive. Also, this takes place where the Dark Masters Saga doesn't take place yet. Also, Angemon has already digivolved to his ultimate form. I had to 'borrow' items form Star Trek, Lost in Space, Robotech, & Star Gate to give the alien cast in this story character. I happen to like Amine a lot. I think Digimon is very cool. Anyways, please send me comments on this story. In case you wonder, 'Forsaken' in my terms means 'a dead future.' Note, this story is 104 pages long! You can e-mail me at chrisrgay@yahoo.com. I hope you digimon fans like this story. Enjoy!

_Prolog:_

Micronius Time: 7165 C.E.   
Earth Time: 2000 A.D.

The Bennay System, a system with three suns, two green twins, the other purple, & ten planets, all with three moons, & only two planets that can inhabit life. One of many colonized systems homed to a race of tiny little people called the Micronians. An alien race that look like the aliens in the movie Independence Day (without the suits), except they have humanoid faces & bodies & have green skin & also has a strength five times that of humans, & also have the ability to walk in mid air. They also have technology & entertainment similar to earth except far more advanced. The Micronians have lived in peace & worked to together with other races in deep space travel & space battles. The Micronias came from another world called Micronius. The Micronians are the founders of a peaceful Empire called The Imperial Theocracy. The Theocracy is made up of powerful leaders called "SystemLords"(Just like the SystemLords in StarGate SG-1, except they are on the side of good). The Imperial Theocracy has put four goals: " Keep the galaxy in peace, Make allies with others, Protect the weak & those who are on the side of good, & Destroy those who are evil to the bone." Many of the Micronians advances in technology have been deep space travel. However, a little over a one year ago, their nemesis came form within.  
For many years, particle physicists at research centers around the planet Bennay delved deeper & deeper into the very fabric of matter itself in order to make a new type of space travel, unraveling layer after layer of subatomica. Finally, success! They have found a way by which they could manipulate matter at its most basic level. The result would be a warp drive able to send ships anywhere in the universe, through time, & even through parallel universes in just seconds! Unfortunately, in the first great experiment into the unknown, the terrible consequences of the Micronians' actions caused an uncontrollable fusion reaction to ripped through Benney & send a devastating shockwave through the entire system. Only half of the entire population of Bennay survived. When the news reached the Theocracy, the SystemLords classified the planet "condemned" & gave the survivors a colonyship that would help them find a new world, one that can support all life.   
For the past year, under the command of Micronian commander Master Odo & Centurion SystemLord Himi, the Imperial ColonyShip _Phoenix_ has traveled from world to world, system to system, even though finding many habitable planets, but not one reach they consider is the right one for the new colony. However, finally after thousands of light-years traveling, the colony has found the perfect world. A planet that co-exists with the planet Earth in another dimension. A planet with drinkable water & breathable air. Planet 23-716-430, or what the life on the planet calls "Digi-World." When Master Odo & Lord Himi hear of this world, they both confirm that the planet is perfect & give permission to enter through a dimensional portal & head into orbit of the planet.   
Now all the Micronians can do is wait for a report on the planet below, & wait for the O.K. to land. 


	2. Chapter 1: On the Surface

_Chapter 1: On The Surface_

The DigiDestined, Tai & Agumon & their friends Sora & Biyomon, Matt & Gabumon, Mimi & Palmon, Joe & Gomamon, Izzy & Tentomon, T.K. & Patamon, & Kari & Gatomon, head up toward the top of a mountain to see the entire valley of trees, deserts, & lakes in Server, the large continent of Digi-World. When all sixteen of them reached to top, they see the beautiful sun raising up behind the others mountains far on the other side of a large forest with big trees & a few lakes near by. The sky is orange with some red, yellow & gold.   
"Isn't it beautiful everyone?" said Mimi with a smile on her pretty face.   
"It sure is Mimi," said Sora, "It remains me of home back in Japan."   
"Amazing," said Matt with a little smile.   
"So tell us Tai, where should we go from here?" said Agumon.   
"Don't know, yet." Tai said with a concerned look on his face.   
"I say we take a little swim in the lake!" said Gomamon with a big smile.   
"I say we don't," said Joe, "There could be bad digimon in any one of those lakes down there." Biyomon steps in & talks.   
"Joe might have a good point there Gomamon." Tentomon talks.   
"Well, ever since we came back with Kari & Gatomon here, we have not seen any bad or evil digimon at all. Just peaceful digimon."  
"Even though that is true, we should still keep an eye out for any," said Palmon.   
"I agree," said Gabumon.   
"Me too!" said T.K.   
"Same here," said Patamon.   
"I agree too, big brother," said Kari.   
"I say yes as well," said Gatomon with a little smile. Tai talks again.   
"I too agree you guys, but for now what the hell should we do now?" Biyomon steps in & speaks again with a smile.   
"I say we head for the Yokomon Village. They just move here to Server earlier on the other side of that small forest."   
Biyomon points down to the forest in the south. The whole group sees a clearing with from what they can barely see is what must be the village.   
"Hey Izzy, how long do you think it should take to get there?" said Tai.   
"By my count, it should take about from here to the village, by walking, about 2.5 hours," said Izzy.  
"That shouldn't be that long. I would not worry about walking that much," Tai said, "O.K. lets go!"  
Everyone agrees & begins following Tai down the mountain to the forest.

One hour & 30 minutes have passed. The group stops at a lake in the center of the forest. They are now about an hour away from the village. T.K., Patamon, Mimi & Palmon stop & sat down on the edge of the lake & to have a drink of some of the water. Mimi talks to T.K. , Patamon & Palmon.   
"You know, even though you get to see the beautiful scenery, hiking is still a pain in the ass sometimes."   
"You got that right," said Palmon with a smile.  
"O.K. everyone just five more minutes then we move on," said Tai.  
"I sure can't wait to get to the village so that we can all have something to eat," said Agumon.  
"Me too," said Gabumon.   
"Don't you worry," said Tai, "we'll get there soon." Izzy looks up at the sky & wonders about something.   
"What are you thinking about, Izzy?" said Sora.   
"I'm thinking if there is anything out there in space," everyone lessons to Izzy & looks up into the sky with him, "If there is other life other than digimon. If there are other planets in this dimension with life on them."   
"Well," said Tai, "if there are aliens out there in our world or here beyond Digi-World, maybe we'll find out someday. Until then, who knows? It is just a matter of time."   
The five minutes are up. The group gets up & starts walking toward the Yokomon village. Izzy still wonders on the other hand if they will one day meet real aliens. If not, who will? As Tai said, it is just a matter of time.   
Time, that's all there is.   



	3. Chapter 2: In Orbit

_Chapter 2: In Orbit_

In orbit of Digi-World, the stars light up like tiny diamonds in a black void. The Sun shines brightly. A large, strange vortex appears near the planet's moon, acting like a ring of waves when something drops in water. The vortex's center is a bright green light with some purple & white spiraling around. The center explodes in bright blinding light as a large ship comes out. The ship is a large dome with a small city inside, which suggested a colonyship. The back & bottom of the dome appears to have a meteor like organic body attached to it. The body also has some metal-like plates sticking out here & there with windows & lights all lighted up. There is a metal wing, pointing downward, attached to the bottom of the body. The top part of the body as a large flat tower with two long lines of windows on top of one another. The back of the meteor body has a very large rocket booster attached to it. The booster is pushing the entire ship toward Digi-World at medium impulse power. The whole ship is in the color of many shades of brown with the metal parts having shades of gray. As the huge colonyship reaches orbit, it slows down & the then comes to a complete stop. The vortex closes up & fads away.   
On the main bridge, everything looks like a fusion between the bridge of the Enterprise-D from Star Trek, & the Bridge of the Jupiter-2 from Lost in Space. The Captain's chair, the Commander's chair, conn, opps, everything is exactly where they should all be like the Enterprise bridge, except its' design & look looks exactly like the cool futuristic design of the bridge of the Jupiter-2. There is group of micronians on the bridge, each seatting or standing at each station. Each micronian is wearing a uniform exactly that of the uniforms used in Star Trek The Next Generation, except they are also wearing white belts with phasers attached to them. Holograms of maps, the ship's insides & outsides, appear & disappear & reappear in a cycle on top of each computer console at each station. At the Captain's chair seats Master Odo, a micronian with a small black beard & purple eyes. He is in his late 30's & has a little scar on his left cheek. He also wears a cape like a king. He gets out of his seat & takes a few steps forward.  
"Status Report?" said Odo.   
A female micronian in her early 20's at the opps station speaks.   
"The Phoenix has reach orbit of planet 23-716-430 & are now at full stop standing 4,000 Kalos above the surface of the planet, Master Odo."   
"Excellent, my subject. Great work!" said Odo with a smile.   
"Thank you sir," said the micronian at opps.   
Commander Fera, a female in her early 30's, sexy body, & pretty face, gets out of her seat next to the Captain's chair & walks toward Odo, stand next to him & speaks.   
"Well Master, what should we do now that we are here? Do we land the colony or what?"   
"Not yet," said Odo, "We must first send down a probe to the surface to check out the environment & check out the natives of this world. If we find a area up for taking, & see if the lifeforms below are peaceful like us, we will tell the colonists the great news & the next day or two we will land & setup home."  
"Well then," said Fera with a smile, "lets do it! Lets send down a probe & a small group of warriors down to see what's there."   
"Agreed!" said Odo, "Opps, send down that probe & get three of our best soldiers to go down with it."  
The person at opps shakes her head yes & follows his orders.   



	4. Chapter 3: To the Surface!

_Chapter 3: To The Surface!_

In a large chamber somewhere near the bridge of the _Phoenix_, on a thrown in the back of the room seats a humanoid who looks exactly human, except micronian size, 4 to 5 inches tall. The thrown is attached to the wall, hanging a few feet from the ground. The humanoid comes from a race called the Centurions. He is dressed like an Egyptian King. He has dark skin & black eyes. He is in his 30's. Its SystemLord Himi. A red carpet is laid out in front of him from his thrown to the entrance to the chamber, two large doors. At both sides of the door stands a guard , one a centurion, the other micronian, except their bodies are that of jet-like transformers. Transformers the look like the valkyries from the series Robotech. Both are black in color. Both guards have a Staff-weapon (Like the Staff-weapons used in StarGate SG-1) in their left hands.   
The Doors open & a micronian walks in, a male in his 20's. He walks up to Lord Himi, kneels down & speaks.   
"My Lord, we are in orbit. Master Odo is sending a group of warriors down to the surface with a probe."   
"I see," said Lord Himi, "well it looks like everything is going according to plan. Well, then secretly send down our 'Little Friends' for some secret 'Target Practice.'"   
"At once, my Lord," said the micronian. The micronian gets up & walks out of the chamber & the doors close.

Tai, Agumon & the rest of the group are almost at the Yokomon Village. They can all see the village clearly now.   
"We are almost there you guys!" Tai said with excitement. The whole digi-gang cheers with excitement.  
"Finally, we can get some breakfast!" said T.K. with a big smile.   
"Great, I'm hungry!" said Mimi.   
"Guys! Everyone stop!" said Izzy. The rest of the group looks at Izzy.  
"What's is it, Izzy?" said Sora.   
"Look up there, in the Sky!" said Izzy as he points up to the sky & to the right. Everyone looks up to where he is pointing. They all see what appears to be a red light coming down from the sky at a speed about mark 2. The red light is actually fire. The fire clears away & revels a silver sphere, glowing in light blue light. The sphere employs four legs at it's bottom. Legs like that of an insect. The sphere is heading toward an area about one mile away from Tai & the others.  
"What the hell is that?!" said Gomamon.   
"It looks like some sort of craft coming down to the ground," said Izzy.  
"Looks like what you said earlier Izzy came sooner than you thought!" said Tentomon.   
"Come on, lets go check it out!" said Tai.   
Tai & the gang head for where the sphere might land. The sphere slows down & makes a landing in a clearing near the forest. Tai & his friends make it to a cliff looking over the clearing. The gang all get close together side-by-side & all together they take a peak & look down at the sphere. It's blue glow fads away & the sphere just seats there quite as a mouse. The size of the sphere is about as big as a shuttle from Star Trek, big enough to carry a dozen or more people inside. Tai & the others look at the craft with wonder & amazement & shocked faces. A voice comes from the sphere. A male voice sounding a computer. It's talking in English.   
"Ground contact established. Phase One & Objective with planet 23-716-430 Complete. Proceeding to Phase Two."   
Three antennas come out from the top of the craft. Each antenna begins to glow in blue. Then, on the side of the sphere, a door about the size of an airplane door begins to open.   
"As I said Izzy," said Tentomon, "sooner than you thought."  



	5. Chapter 4: First Contact

_Chapter 4: First Contact_

As the door finally has opened, Tai & the others see someone coming out through the door. It's a tiny alien about 4 to 5 inches tall. He's walking a few feet from the ground in mid air! Like a ghost. He looks like the aliens from the movie Independence Day (without the suits), except he has humanoid hands. His body is that of a transformer, like a Valkyrie from Robotech. His body has red stripes on parts of his body. He is also wearing a white helmet similar like that use by the Guyver, with a crystal sphere control-medal in his forehead. He begins to flow to the ground to check the soil. When he touches the ground, He bends down & scoops up a little bit of soil with his left hand. Then, his helmet opens up in sections & slides down behind his neck (Just like Major West's helmet in Lost in Space). He has a humanoid face. He looks like he is in his early 20's, about 25 years of age. He also has blue eyes & green skin. Just then, two other aliens come out of the ship, they too have transformer bodies. One had green stripes, the other blue. Just behind them came out three human size valkyrie-robotech-like transformers. One had colors of red on white, just like the first alien. The other two look like the other two aliens who just came out. The alien in the green stripe speaks in English.   
"We're here. We're on a new, yet alien world."   
"Amazing, isn't it Rald?" said the one in blue.   
"What are you looking at Rico?" said Rald.   
"The soil. Its like the soil found on Earth, & even our home world, Micronius," said Rico with a little smile & angry-like eyes.   
One of the valkyrie-mechs talks. The one in red.   
"It is unlike anything we Micronians, or any other species of our Empire has ever seen, Master Rico."   
"Indeed it does, VT-10," said Rico, "indeed it does. But right now we better send a message back to the colony ship."   
"I already did sir," said the one in green.   
"Excellent Alio," said Rico, "come on. Let's take a look around. VT-03, send out our probe." VT-03, the mech in green, calls out to the sphere.   
"Computer, release the probe."   
"Confirmed," said the computer, "Releasing probe now."   
Just then, a smaller, yet tiny sphere came out through the door. It glowed in yellow. It begins to talk in a female voice.   
"Star Probe online. Beginning scan." The probe beams out a light from it's bottom & begins to fly around the area.   
Tai & the others are amazed.   
"Incredible," said Izzy.   
"Wild," said Tai.   
"Totally Cool!" said T.K.   
"What are they?" said Biyomon.   
"They are some kind of aliens," said Sora, "Real aliens."   
"I've heard the phrase 'Little Green Men,' but this is crazy!" said Mimi.  
"This is unreal," said Joe, "Its got to be a dream."   
"Its not a dream," said Gomamon.   
"This is all too wicked," said Matt.   
"I agree too Matt," said Gabumon.   
A device, which looks like a watch, begins to glow on Rico's right arm. It's a communicator. He raises his arm. The comm. then brings up a hologram of a person. Just his head. It is Master Odo.   
"Rico here. Go ahead Master Odo."   
"Rico, I see you & your warriors have made it to the surface."   
"We sure did sir," said Rico.   
"Good! Rico, our sensors have detected a village about 3.5 bilas southeast of your position. Go check it out & be careful. If the villagers or anyone, or anything else spots you, get out & get your butts back to the _Phoenix_. Odo out!"   
The hologram fads away. Rico gives the others the O.K.   
"Alright men, you hear the Master. Lets transform to Guardian Mode & move out."   
"Yes sir!," said Rald.   
"O.K. GUARDIAN MODE, MAXIMIZE!" said Rico.   
Just then Rico's helmet came back on & he transforms. His legs go into a reverse-joint form, & his body's front & back, which looks like a jet's main body, flips upward, & his head sloops in between & disappears. The wings that formed his back open up. When his transformation is done, he look just like a guardian-mode robotech-valkyrie, except below the cockpit, which must be the eyes, there is a mouth with sharp teeth, like a shark. The other two Micronians, along with the three mechs also say 'Guardian Mode, Maximize!' & transform into guardian mode.   
Tai & his friends are amazed even more at this.   
"Cool!" said T.K.   
"You & me both T.K.," said Patamon.   
Rico speaks.   
"O.K. let's go!"   
The rockets on their backs power up. They hover over the ground & took off. Rico leads & the his friends follow. The probe also follows as all of them head for the village at speed as fast as a man on a motorcycle.   
"Should we follow them?" said Agumon.   
"Yeah, let's go!" said Tai.   
Everyone else in the group agrees. Tai runs after the micronians with his friends behind him following.   



	6. Chapter 5: The Hur'g

_Chapter 5: The Hur'g_

Rico & his men moved at an amazing speed. A speed as fast as a bike, but at a feeling as if it were mark 2. Tai & his friends were not so far behind, running as fast as a bat-out-of-hell. Tai & his gang, especially Izzy, could not believe what was happening. Real Aliens! People from another planet! It was incredible. Agumon & the other digimon couldn't believe it either. To all of them, it was like a dream come true. Joe, on the other hand, thought he was going to lose his mind.

When they made it to the Yokomon Village, Tai & the others hid behind some bushes nearby. They couldn't see where the Micronians went. They could only see the Yokomon in the village. Cute, pink little radish-like digimon with blue stems. Biyomon & the others wanted to go down & see their Yokomon friends. But then, just nearby, a few yards from their position to the right, the DigiDestined spotted the three Micronians & their mechs, spying on the Yokomon from behind some bushes & rocks. The group sneak as quietly as possible toward the Micronians. When they are almost right behind them, Tai & company stay behind some rocks, watching & hearing everything the Micronians & their mechs say & do.   
"These creatures look pretty cute, Master Rico," said Alio with a cool-happy look.   
"They sure do. They remind me of some little alien cubs I've seen on planet 66-090-005, the planet Secilia," said Rico.   
"If I may speak, master," said VT-10, "This is incredible. All of it."   
"I know the feeling, my friend," said Rald, "if Master Odo & Lord Himi both gives us the O.K. to land the colony, then in just a few days we have a new home, & in a few months we'll be running this damn place!"   
Rico & company looked at Rald with concerned looks.   
"I'm just kidding!!" said Rald, laughing with a huge smile.   
T.K. also laughed out loud at this. Tai whispered to him to keep quite. T.K. covered his mouth to stop laughing. Unknown to any of the DigiDestined, Rico & his friends hear T.K. Also unknown the group, Rico whispers to Alio to check out where the laugh came from. Tai & the others don't notice Alio heading to the left & coming secretly toward them.   
Alio comes up from behind some rocks, & then he spots the DigiDestined. He walks up quietly towards them in mid air. He quietly transforms back to his humanoid form, & then takes out a phaser attached to his right upper leg. When he is finally right behind them, Alio points the weapon at them & speaks.   
"Freeze!" said Alio with a little anger in his voice & eyes.   
The DigiDestined jump-out-of-their-seats & turn around & see Alio with the phaser. They are a little scared, shocked, & concerned. They put their hands up. Alio looks at the Digimon first, then looks at the kids. His helmet opens & slides back behind his neck. He has a face of a person of 21 years of age. He then shows a concerned look on his face.   
"Human children, here?" said Alio. "ImpossibleRico! Guys over here!"  
Rico & his men run over to Alio. They then see him with the kids & digimon. Rico talks up to them & transforms back to his humanoid form. He looks at each of the sixteen kids, then he looks back at Alio.  
"Humanson this world?" said Rico.   
"Yes sir my master," said Alio.   
"Would you say 'We Come In Peace?'" said Joe with a scared look.   
"Silence Human!" said Alio.   
"Alio, its O.K.," said Rald, "I can tell that these creatures & these humans mean us no harm. I can tell by the look in each of their eyes. Just put the phaser away Alio. Please?"   
Alio looks at Rald & then at Rico. Rico looks at the kids for a minute.   
"Rald is right," said Rico, "Stand down." Alio follows Rico's order & puts the phaser away.   
"Its alright," Rico says to the kids & their digimon, "We mean you no harm. To you or this planet."   
The kids put their hands down & stand up. Rico speaks again.   
"My name is"   
"Rico," Said Izzy, "We hear you names already. My name is Izzy."  
The Digi-group smiles.   
"My name is Tai, & this is my sister, Kari."   
"Hello."   
"I'm Sora."   
"Matt is the name."   
"Hi! I'm T.K. I'm Matt's little brother!"   
"Hi there, I'm Mimi!"   
"And my name is Joe."   
The digimon take a step forward.   
"My name is Agumon."   
"My name is Gatomon."   
"I'm Biyomon."   
"Gubamon"   
"Called me Patamon!"   
"Hello, I'm Palmon."   
"And I'm Gomamon. Ha ha!"  
"Its an honor to meet you all," said Rico with a smile, "You can call me Rico, or Master Rico." Rico presents their mechs. "This is my veritech, VT-10. This is VT-03, & this is VT-21." The mechs bow to the DigiDestined.   
"Its nice to you & your friends, Izzy," said VT-10.   
"Same here," said Tai, "but, what are you doing here? And what's this about a colony?"   
VT-21 speaks.   
"It is a long story, humans. It might take time to tell it all. Let's just say we come from a dying world. But not our home world."   
"What I like to know is what in the name of the Four Moons of Primius are you humans doing here on this world which co-exists with yours & with no way to travel between the worlds except for the vortex in orbit of this place?" said Rald.   
Tai speaks.   
"We are called the DigiDestined. We're here to save this world from evil digimon. When we came back here with Kari & Gatomon, we haven't seen any evil since we got back at all."   
Rico sees the Digivices & the Tags & Crests.   
"And what are those? Some kind of morphers?" said Rico.   
"These?" said Izzy as he shows them his digivice & tag & crest, "These are our Digivices. They give us the ability to make our digimon here digivolve, which is advancing to the next level of evolution. Our Tags & Crests here do the same, except advance to the Ultimate Level. They were given to us right before we were transported to Digi-World."   
"Digi-World, the name you called this planet," Said Alio, "Cool!"   
"They look similar to our Bio-Morphers, sir," Said VT-03.   
"Bio-Morphers?" said Sora.   
"STAR FORCE, DEACTIVATE!" said Rico.   
He then flashes into a bright light. The light fads away. He now has a human body, wearing a uniform. A Device on his right arm glows. Shaped like a gray triangle with a gold crystal in the center. It's style & look is similar to the digivices. Rico shows it too Tai & company.   
"These are our Bio-Genetic-Trans-Morphers, or Bio-Morphers for short. These morphers work like your Digivices. They transform our bodies ,inside & out, at the genetic level from organic organs to robotic, transforming components. They are the latest in Star-Force Technology. Every warrior of the Imperial Thoecracy wears a morpher. We use them in battle against all forms of evil. They have been used by we Micronians & all members of the Empire for generations."   
"Totally prodigious!" said T.K.   
Just then, the whole gang hears something coming from the sky. It sounds like group of jets coming in. Its from the north. Rico, Tai & their gangs look up to the source of the sounds. In the sky, they all see seven weird-looking craft coming towards them. Traveling at mark 3. They have small, cylinder bodies, with a window-bubble in front. Two wings on their sides, bent & pointing forward. On the top back, Five strikes, the center one the longest, sticking upward toward the back. They all have shades of brown.   
"Ho no!" said Rico, "The Hur'g! I don't know how, but their here!"   
"No way! That's impossible unless they followed us through the vortex!" said Rald.   
"Who are the Hur'g?" said Joe.   
"The Hur'g," said Alio, "are a fleet of space pirates. Humanoid, like you & our allies, the Centorians. They have traveled from planet to planet, trying to destroy the Thoecracy & it's allies. We've been at war with them for over a century now. They are like a disease. Or worst, a virus!"  
The Hur'g death craft begin to fire purple phaser-like torpedoes. But not at Tai or the others. They're shooting at the Yokomon Village!   
"Ho no! The Yokomon!" said Sora.   
The Yokomon in the village run in all directions, screaming. Some of the huts are shot at & destroyed by the torpedoes. A few yokomon are also shot. The Hur'g fighters begin to move solo in all directions, still shooting at the village. Some the ships do swoops, some do loops, etc. All in different attack formations.   
The Yokomon scream in terror.   
Rico, Tai & company are angry & in shock.   



	7. Chapter 6: Stop the Hur'g

_Chapter 6: Stop the Hur'g_

The Hur'g keep attacking the yokomon & their village. They still continue in their own attack formations. Loop-to-loops, power-dives, etc., still firing their torpedoes like machine guns. One of the Hur'g death craft calls out to the others by comm. His voice is like that of the Borg from Star Trek.   
"Continue with the attack. Destroy all opposition. Kill the creatures below. If any survive, or if others come for help, find them & destroy them."   
The other Hur'g follow his orders.

Tai, Rico & the whole gang were shocked & furious at this. Matt, Tai, & Alio were showing the most anger. Alio was becoming enraged.   
"Those evil, twisted, blood-thirsty creatures!" said Alio with so much enrage. Tai & company looks & listens to him, "I swear by the Wrath of Kazon, I will tear the Hur'g's souls apart & send them all to Hell with an Iron Fist!"   
"We all feel the same thing," said Tai.   
"Yeah! If there is anything we can do or you can do to save the village, let's do it!" said Gatomon.   
"We all got to Digivolve now!" said Agumon, "We got to help those yokomon down there!"   
"Then let's do it!" said Rico, "You guys digivolve. I better transform."   
"Right!" said everyone.   
The Digidestined's digivices begin to glow. The digimon begin to digivolve.   
"Agumon digivolve toGREYMON!"   
"Gubamon digivolve toGARURUMON!"   
"Biyomon Digivolve toBIRDRAMON!"   
"Tentomon digivolve toKABUTERIMON!"   
"Gomamon digivolve toIKKAKUMON!"   
"Palmon digivolve to.TOGEMON!"   
"Patamon digivolve to.ANGEMON!"   
The DigiDestined's Tags & Crests being to glow. Their digimon digivolve again.   
"Greymon digivolve to.METALGREYMON!"   
"Garurumon digivolve to.WEREGARURUMON!"   
"Birdramon digivolve to.GARUDAMON!"   
"Kabuterimon digivolve to.MEGAKABUTERIMON!"   
"Ikkakumon digivolve to..ZUDOMON!"   
"Togemon digivolve to.LILYMON!"  
"Angemon digivolve to.MANGAANGEMON!"   
"Gatomon digivolve to.ANGEWOMON!"   
The digimon have completed their digivolving. Rico & his men are amazed at this. Rald speaks to the digimon. The digimon look at him & listen.   
"Now that is what I call 'Totally Alpha-Newmeric.' You guys look great!"   
"Thanks!" said Lilymon with a cute smile.   
"Master, you got to morph now," said Alio.   
"Digimon," said Rico. The DigiDestined & their digimon look & listen to Rico, "If you think digivolving is cool, check this out!"   
Rico raises his right arm, pointing into the air. His bio-morpher begins to glow in green. Rico calls out.   
"STAR FORCE, TRANSFORM!"   
Just then, lightening comes out of the morpher & starts covering Rico's body. Rico then morphs in the same style as Power Rangers Turbo. Rico calls out again.   
"RED RANGER STAR FORCE POWER!"   
His body flashes with light & his Valkyrie body appears. Then his helmet comes on. Then his eyes glow & then stops. His morph is completed.   
The whole digi-group is amazed.   
"Cool!" said T.K.   
"Thanks T.K., but we got to morph again!" said Rico.   
"You do?" said Joe.   
"We too can morph even more like you," said Alio, "What all six of us have got to do is morph into our Trans-Metal forms. We use them when we fight the Hur'g."   
"O.K. you guys, Trans-Metal time!" said Rico.   
Rico, Rald, & Alio raise their right arms into the air & call out.   
"TRANS-METAL POWER, POWER UP! WITH THE STRENGHT OF RA!"   
All three & their mechs begin to glow in gold. Then in the morphing style of Power Rangers in Space, all six flash in light. The light fads & their Valkyrie forms are replaced with that of Alpha mech bodies (Just like the Alpha Veritechs in Robotech). Rico & his mech are now blue, Rald & VT-03 green, & Alio & VT-21 yellow. In each of their right hands hold staff-weapons. Their morph is completed.  
"O.K.," said Rico, "you guys ready to kick some ass?"   
"Yes sir, Master Rico," said Rald.   
"Alright, let's go!" said Tai.   
"Guardian Mode, you guys!" said Rico.   
All six transform to Guardian Mode. Rico & Tai lead the way down to the village. Everyone else follows.

The Hur'g continue the attack. Three yokomon are shot, not killed. Two more huts destroyed. Fires break out. It's becoming a living hell. One of the death craft spots Tai, Rico & company coming in for an attack. He recognizes Rico & calls out on the comm. to the others.   
"Intruders are coming in. It's Rico. Two other Micronians & three Alpha-Class mechs are with him. Along with eight Humans & eight large unknown creatures. Attack all of them, & continue with our objectives."   
Tai & the others make it to the village. Tai & the other DigiDestined, along with Alio & VT-21, help get the yokomon to safety. Their digimon, with the help of Rico & the rest of the men, start their attack on the Hur'g. The yokomon are happy to see the DigiDestined.   
"DigiDestined!" said one of the yokomon with a smile.   
The rest if the yokomon cheer now that Tai & the others are here.  
"Quickly," said Tai, "Let's get you yokomon out of here & into that cave!"   
Tai points to a cave about a few yards away to the north. Everyone agrees. Alio & VT-21 transform to their humanoid modes.   
"Come on," said Alio, "Let's rock it!"   
The whole gang help get the yokomon inside the cave.  
The digimon start hitting the Hur'g with their special powers.  
"GIGA BLASTER!" said MetalGreymon.  
"WOLF CLAW!" said WereGarurumon.  
"WING BLADE!" said Garudamon.  
"HORN BUSTER!" said MegaKabuterimon.  
"FLOWER CANNON!" said Lilymon.  
"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" said Zudomon.  
"HOLY WATER!" said MangaAngemon.  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!" said Angewomon.  
Rico & his team transform to fight.   
"WARRIOR MODE, MAXIMIZE!" said Rico & his team.   
They transform & then fire at the enemy ships with their staff-weapons. The Hur'g come in for the attack at full speed. The digimon fire & successfully hit the five incoming fighters. However, the fighters are protected by a purple shields.   
"Digimon," said Rico, "our staff-weapons are the only thing that can destroy the shields! We'll take them out & then when the shields are down, hit them with everything you got! Remember now; don't let any of those fighters live! They must be destroy without any kind of mercy!"   
"Right!" said the digimon.   
"O.K. Everyone, FIRE!" said Rico.   
Rico & his team fire their staff weapons at the Hur'g. After about a dozen hits to each fighter, their shields are finally destroyed.   
"NOW DIGIMON! FIRE! DESTROY THEM NOW!" Rico yells out.   
The digimon fire their special powers again. Metalgreymon fires his missiles, Angewomon fires her arrows, everyone, etc. Once hit, one by one, the Hur'g fighters explode in a blaze of fire & are destroyed.   
"Awesome moves digimon!" said Rald.   
"Thanks Rald," said MangaAngemon, "You guys weren't so bad yourselves."   
"You & your human friends are true warriors to the end!" said Rico. The Digimon look at Rico. They smile.   
"You got that right!" said WereGarurumon.   
"Well," said VT-10, "That's five down, two to go!"   
The two other Hur'g are still attacking the village. One Hur'g speaks to the other.   
"Those creatures have killed our warriors. They have great powers. They might be of some use. Let's hit them with our stun-phasers. We will take them & the Humans with us when we are done."   
The two fighters come in to attack the digimon. The digimon see them coming in. The fighters then shoot yellow, lightening-like phasers at them. All eight digimon are hit! They then digivolve back to Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon, & Gatomon, then fall to ground. They are unconscious.   
"DIGIMON!" yelled Rald.   
"YOU PREYING MONSTERS!" Rico yells out enraged. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT WITH YOUR LIVES!"   
Rico & his team jump into the air & fly towards the two Hur'g. Rico & VT-10 jump on to the top one fighter, Rald & VT-03 on the other. Both craft are hit on top by the teams' weapons. Rico & company hold on while the two fighters fly out of control, still firing both their stun phasers & torpedoes.   
Tai & the group successfully get the yokomon into a cave.   
"All of you should be save in there for now," said Tai. Alio & VT-21 help get the last of the yokomon inside.   
"That's the last of them," said Alio.   
After all of them are safe, Tai & the others come out to see what's happening. They then see their digimon unconscious.   
"Ho no" said Sora, "our digimon!"  
"Guys," said Alio, "Look up there."   
Tai & the others look up. They all see the two Hur'g, with Rico & his team hanging on still shooting the surface of the ships. It seems that they are causing some damage to the fighters. The fighters are still shooting & flying out of control.   
Then, without warning, one of the fighters successfully hits Alio & his mech with two torpedoes. Both of them are knock off their feet from the blast & fall back against the ground. They are not moving.   
"ALIO! VT-21!" cried out Matt.   
Then the DigiDestined are all hit by stun phasers from the other fighter. They are knock unconscious.   
"ALIO! DIGIDESTINED! NO!" cried out Rico, "HUR'G, YOU DAMN CREEPS! BOTH YOUR SOULS ARE HISTORY!"   
Finally, Rico & his men successfully bring down both ships. They jump off as the two fighters crash into the near by mountain & explode.   
The yokomon are saved, & the fight is over.

The yokomon come out of the cave & gather around the DigiDestined, their Digimon, & Rico & his men. Rald goes to check on Alio.   
"Sir," said Rald, "VT-21 is offline, & Alio is dead."   
"Alio" said Rico with a sad look, "You die well saving these people. Thanks pal. And good bye."   
One of the yokomon steps forward & speaks.   
"Is the DigiDestined going to be alright?"   
"Don't you yokomon worry," said Rico, "The others are unconscious. We'll take them all with us back to the colonyship. VT-03, call the _Phoenix_. Tell them everything & tell them we're bring back friends to recover."   
"Yes, Master Rico," said VT-03, "Sphere"   
The yellow glowing little sphere shows up.   
"Called the Phoenix. I need to talk to them. Code-X."   
Rico looks at Alio, then takes out his phaser & shoots Alio's dead body. His body then glows in red & then disappears into nothing.   
Rico then orders his men to bring the others & move out.   



	8. Chapter 7: Ajax

_Chapter 7: Ajax_

After watching the quick intense battle between the Digimon, Rico & the Hur'g by a holographic projection in the center of the chamber, Lord Himi shows some anger in his eyes. He is seating at his thrown.   
"These 'Digimon' creatures, & these Humans, very interesting," said Lord Himi with concern, "I am surprised at how they 'morphed' & destroyed most of my secret fighters. Yet, they show a fighting power similar to the Star Force Rangers. I like that in most warriors."   
The hologram fads away. The micronian from early returns. He kneels to Himi & speaks.   
"My Lord, the Hur'g attackers have failed. Rico is bringing the sixteen aliens who help him aboard the Phoenix. They have already arrived. What are my orders?"   
"Send someone to get those 'Digivices,' & the 'Tags & Crests,'" said Himi, "Tell him to bring these morphers to me. I'll put them in my Vault with my 'Other Items.'"   
"As you wish, my Lord," said the micronian.   
He gets up & walks out of the room. Lord Himi still seats at his thrown, now checking out holograms of the _Phoenix_ & Digi-World.

Tai & the other DigiDestined open their eyes. They all seem to be in a dark lighted room. They are laying on some table-like beds. They all sit up. They see their digimon also laying on some beds. They too open their eyes & sit up.   
"Is everyone alright?" said Tai.   
The others say 'yes.'   
They start to take a look around the room. It seems to be a futuristic hospital room for people to recover. About 30 beds are lined up together side-by-side, laid back against a wall. Between each bed is a table. Each table has a lava lamp-like lights on them. In front of the beds, across the room, are sideway-oval-shape windows. The gang starts to show some shock.   
They are in space! The gang got off the beds a head to the windows to see outside. They see Digi-World below. It looks similar to Earth. Kari & Gatomon begin to notice a green glow coming from their right. They both turn to see what it is.   
"Tai, everyone, look over here," said Kari.   
The group looks to their right. Across the room at the far end, they see four glass tanks with green liquid inside. Each tank is about 10-inches tall, & are connected to a tube hanging from the ceiling. The second tank has a micronian inside. Male. He is wearing shorts & has several tiny cables attached to his body. Two to his head, three on each arm, & two on each leg. They are connected to him by needles pined into his skin. He has a mask covering his mouth. The micronian himself looks to be 21 years of age.   
The DigiDestined step toward the tank & look inside. They see a metal swing-arm with a sowing-needle at the end. Its seems to be sowing up a cut on the person's right leg. The arm is attached to the top of the tank by another cable.   
"Your awake," said a familiar voice to the right.   
The group turns to the voice. There is another micronian in the shadows in the corner. He walks up to them. It's Rico, back in his uniform.   
"You guys were out for a five hours. You were all stun by the Hur'g. Don't worry, their dead. The yokomon are safe on the planet below." Said Rico.   
"What about Alio? And VT?" said Matt.   
"You all saw him get shot. Alio is dead. I'm sorry."   
The gang now has concerned sad looks. T.K. & Kari show some tears. They wipe them away. Rico continues to speak.   
"I know how you feel. I knew Alio for more than 15 years. 15 years in deep space. He died an honorable death, saving your people."   
The gang turns to the tank. Rico also.   
"I see you all met Ajax," said Rico, "He is my little brother. He was hurt in an accident. He should be back on his feet about now."   
Just then the metal-arm stopped. It has finished healing Ajax. It then goes back up to the top of the tank. The cables come off Ajax & too head up. Ajax opens his eyes. He has green eyes. He sees the DigiDestined. Ajax gets a little startled.   
"Ajax," said Rico, "It's alright. These kids are with me. Relax."   
Ajax settles down. Rico then pushes a green button next to tank. The liquid drains out of the tank. Then the tank opens up & Ajax takes off the mask & steps out.   
"Rico," said Ajax.   
"How are you, brother?" said Rico.   
"Great," said Ajax with a smile.   
Ajax looks at Tai & his friends.   
"Greetings," said Ajax, "Names Ajax."   
The Digi-group smile.  
"Hi Ajax, I'm Tai"   
"I'm Matt, & this is my brother, T.K."   
"Hi!"   
"I'm Kari, Tai's sister. Its nice to meet you Ajax."  
"I'm Joe"   
"Hi there! Names Mimi."   
"I'm Sora."   
"And I'm Izzy."   
"I'm Agumon."   
"The names Gabumon."   
"I'm Patamon."   
"I'm Gatomon."   
"Call me Gomamon. Ha ha!"   
"I'm Palmon."   
"My name is Biyomon."   
"And I'm Tentomon."   
"It is a honor & a pleasure to meet you," said Ajax.   
Tai & company start to notice the their digivices & tags & crests were missing.   
"We just realized something," said Tai, "Our digivices, & tags & crests. Their gone."   
"I know," said Rico, "When we brought you aboard, all your morphers were a little damaged from the stun blast. Their were in bio-repair. When they were repaired, one of our mech-tech-men wanted to see if there was any further damage. He took them to check them out. He sad he'll be back with them in a few days. For now, you can stay here with us."   
"Where is 'here'?" said Mimi.   
"My friends," said Rico, "welcome aboard the Imperial ColonyShip _Phoenix_. Please, make yourselves at home."  
"Rico," said Ajax, "Will you tell me what the hell is going on here?"   
"Sure Ajax," said Rico.   
Rico leads Ajax & the Digi-gang out of the room, explaining everything that has happened.

Rico, Ajax, Tai & the others are in another room. A futuristic locker room. Ajax is now dressed in uniform. Rico had just finished telling what has happened.  
"So that's everything?" said Ajax.   
"Yeah," said Matt.   
"Damn," said Ajax with concern, "I'm really sorry about Alio. He was like a second brother to me. What about VT-21?"   
"He was offline," said Rico, "But I just found out he is now also dead. He died about a hour ago."   
"He's a machine, right? Why not fix him?" asked Izzy.   
"Our mechs are 'living machines,'" said Rico, "They have souls, like you & me. VT-21 was hit in his 'Bio-net Compositor.' It's in his head. If it were shot, he would not live very long. It helps keep both our mechs & us still alive after being blown to pieces. Without it, you're dead. Alio was hit in the same spot."  
"We're sorry," Gatomon.   
"It's alright. He too died noble, like Alio," said Ajax, "You know, you saw them die. That's 'honoring a person's bravery toward death'."   
"I guess we know that," said Tai.   
"I don't suppose you all want to come with me. I got some things to do. At least you'll get a tour of the colony," said Rico.   
"Sure!" said Tai. The others agreed.   
"O.K.!" said Rico, "Ajax, care to join us?"   
"Sure thing bro," said Ajax.   
Rico leads the way out. The others followed.   



	9. Chapter 8: The Colony

_Chapter 8: The Colony_

Lord Himi was still in his chamber. His is now looking at the digivices & tags & crests brought in by one of his men.   
"Interesting," said Himi, "These 'Digivices' & 'Tags & Crests' are really amazing."   
Another micronian is with him. He is male of about 30 years of age. He has a patch on his left eye. His right eye is black. He too is looking at the digivices.   
"Aren't these devices amazing, Zor?" asked Himi.   
"They are," said Zor, "They are amazing. Indeed. What would you like me to do with them?"   
" For now," said Himi, "do some testing on one of them. Then, just put them all in the vault."   
"As you wish, my Lord." Said Zor.   
He then takes the digivices & tags & crests, & then leaves the chamber. Lord Himi sits down in his thrown, thinking to himself.

Rico, Ajax, Tai & the rest of the digi-gang are walking together in a large, dark-lighted corridor. They then reach a door. Rico speaks.   
"You guys are going to love this."   
The doors open. The gang enters. The digi-group is then amazed. Across a metal bridge is a large city! It looks & feels like New York, Miami, & Los Angeles rolled into one. There are mechs, & hover vehicles flying all over the place. They see people. Thousands of people, some of which are human size & others micronian size. Some look human, others look alien. Humanoids with blue skin, micronian size humans, robotic people, etc. Overall, the city looks to be like the future. It seems to be about 2 miles in diameter. The city is inside a dome. It is unlike anything Tai & the gang has ever seen.   
"Wow!" side Tai, "This is great! Is this the colony?"   
"It sure is," said Rico with a smile.   
"Welcome to Star City my friends," said Ajax.   
"This is unreal," said Joe.   
"Awesome! Totally cool!" said T.K.   
"Prodigious!" said Izzy.   
"This is better than the mall," said Mimi, "But I hope there are malls here though."   
"How many people are on this ship?" asked Gatomon.   
"About 4 million people from over 25 different races," said Rico, "All peaceful & happy, making a living here."   
Rico & the gang walk across the bridge into the city. About five minutes later, the gang enters the city. It feels just like home. Futuristic vehicles hovering & moving all over the place, shops, etc. There is even a park. People walking everywhere. Children playing. It's like paradise! Beautiful.   
Rico & company walks through the streets of the city. The digi-gang looks all around, seeing the buildings, the people, even children playing. Rico speaks to the group. Tai & the others listen.   
"O.K. kids, here's the deal; we come from a colonized planet called Bennay. What happened about one year ago, a experiment with matter caused our planet to be ripped by a fusion reaction, which then became a shockwave, ripping through the whole system. The colony here is half of the population of Bennay who survived the explosion. We have been searching for a new planet to called home. Finally, we came here to your world. Now all we have to do is wait for the O.K. to land & begin a life here."   
"So that's why you're here," said Tentomon.   
"Yes," Rico.   
"What was with this experiment?" asked Izzy.   
"Well," said Ajax, "We were manipulating matter at its most basic level. The result was suppose to be a warp drive that could take us anywhere in the universe, through time, or even to other parallel worlds in just seconds instead of hours, days, or even months. But instead, we got an explosion that killed many lives."   
"We're sorry," said Sora.   
"That's O.K." said Ajax, "When the SystemLords heard of what happened, they gave us this colony ship & we started on our journey here."   
"This city is wild," said Matt.   
"I agree too," said Gabumon.   
"It sure is," said Kari.   
"I wonder if there are pools here?" said Gomamon.   
"Don't worry," said Rico, "We got swimming pools, schools, labs, everything a city could offer."   
"So were are we going?" said T.K.   
"We're heading there," said Rico as he points to a building, which looks like a pyramid, about 20 stories tall, "To the Star Lab."   
Rico & the gang head for the lab.   
When they reached the building, the group goes inside through the fort doors. They enter a large hall & head straight to another door. It goes into a elevator. The gang steps inside. The elevator is huge, enough to told about 30 people. The door closes.   
"Level 7," said Rico.   
A male voice speaks from a speaker above.   
"Affirmative. Going to Level 7."   
The elevator starts moving up. Rico speaks again.   
"We're going to see a friend of mine. He's a good friend, you'll like him."   
"Really?" asked Biyomon.   
"Yes," said Rico, "He likes kids. He'll even like you, digimon."   
"Who is it?" asked Joe.   
"His name is Dr. Solo," said Rico, "He's a Bio-Technician. He is the one who fixed your digivices. I told him about you, so there is no need to tell him your names."   
"Sounds good to me," said Agumon.   
"Same here," said Palmon.   
The elevator stops at Level 7. The doors open & the gang steps out. They then heading down another corridor to Dr. Solo's lab.   



	10. Chapter 9: Master Control

_Chapter 9: Master Control_

Rico, Ajax, Tai & the gang enter Dr. Solo's lab. The lighting is dim, but has enough light to see everything in the room. There are examining tables here & there, each with a computer terminal on one side. Some tables have beakers & other tools, most of which seem alien to Tai & company. There are two other doors that lead out of the lab. One to the left, the other just across the room. There are chairs, some of which can be seated by micronian sized personal, others for human sized personal. To the right of the lab is a huge computer screen, along with some consoles attached to it, like station. The gang looks around. They see jars filled with liquid, others with dead aliens. But Dr. Solo is not in the room.   
"Dr. Solo," called Rico, "Its Rico. Are you in here?"   
No answer. Just then the voice from the elevator speaks.   
"Dr. Solo is in the Stellar Cartography chamber. Sub-Level 2, section 8, beta."   
"Ho, I forgot he's was going down there," said Rico, "He said he & Master Control were checking out this system."   
"Master Control?" said Palmon.   
"Who or what is Master Control?" asked Gomamon.   
"Master Control," said Ajax, "is the main computer conscious of the entire ship. The Brains of this place."   
"Well," said Joe, "if your friend is down there in this 'Stellar Cartography,' then let's go down there."   
"Good call, Joe," said Matt.   
The gang leaves the lab & heads back into the elevator.

The elevator doors open down in Sub-Level 2. The DigiDestined, Rico & Ajax step out. They are now in a corridor, which looks just like the hallways in Men In Black. They follow Rico to the left, down the hall. There is door up ahead. When they reach the door, Rico presses a button on the left side. The door opens & the gang walks in.   
The room they enter is white with light. You can't see the edges of the floor, walls, or ceiling. Like being in Heaven, walking through plain of nothingness. Up ahead, the group sees a black rectangle. (This is liked Mission to Mars.) As they head toward it, they see it is actually an entrance to another room. When they go inside, the DigiDestined are amazed. They seem to be out in space! Looking over planets, stars, etc. Rico speaks.   
"This is Steller Cartography. This whole room guys is just a hologram of this solar system. We can see everything in the system we're in. We can even see outside the ship. Feels like actually being in space don't you think?"   
"It sure does," said Izzy.   
"This is unreal," said Sora.   
"Cool!" said T.K. with a big smile.   
The DigiDestined then see a micronian standing near a planet, which looks like Digi-World. He looks like he is in his late 40's. He turns & sees the gang standing there looking at him. He speaks.   
"Greeting, I'm Dr. Solo," he said, "You must be the 'DigiDestined.' I hear about you from Rico. Please come in."   
"Damn good to see you, Doc," said Ajax with a smile.   
"Same here, Ajax," said Solo, "I see you are back to health."   
"Thanks."   
"So your Dr. Solo," said Agumon.   
"Yes," said Solo.  
"So where's Master Control?" asked Ajax.   
Just then a low computer voice started to speak, sounding exactly like the MC from the movie Tron.   
"I am here, Ajax. It's good to see you again. Also, it is a pleasure to finally meet your friends, the DigiDestined."   
"Is that?" said Mimi.   
"Yes it is," said Rico.   
Just then a human face appears right in front of the whole gang. It is in wire frame. Light blue color. Looks just like the MC in Tron. Mimi & Joe look a little scared but only at first for a moment. The Face speaks again.   
"Greetings my friends. I am The Master Control. You may call me Master Control, or MC. It is a honor to meet all of you, Tai, Sora, Matt, T.K., Joe, Mimi, Izzy, Kari, Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Patamon, Gomamon, Palmon, Tentomon, & Gatomon. Dr. Solo told me about you just as Rico has told him."   
"It's nice to you too, MC," said Tai.   
"Same here," said Matt.   
"So what are you & MC up to here?" asked Biyomon.   
"Well," said Solo, "MC & I are taking a look at your home system. It looks so like Earth's solar system. It's beautiful, just beautiful."   
"You guys want to see our home system?" asked Ajax.   
"Sure!" said T.K.   
"MC, show us the Micronius Star System," said Rico.   
"Affirmative, Master Rico," said MC.   
Just then the system changed. The Digimon System faded away & a new system took its place. The new system had four suns, two yellow, one blue, & the other green. There were ten planets. The first two looked like Mars. The next three looked a lot like Earth. Then there was an asteroid belt, followed by five more planets. The next two were green, & the last three were red. Each planet had two to five moons, most of which looked like smaller Earths. It was beautiful. The DigiDestined were amazed.  
"This is our home," said Rico, "The Micronius Star System. Home to the Imperial Theocracy & our people. Most of the planets are the size of Jupiter. Our planet, Micronius, is one of these planets."  
Rico points to the forth planet. It looks a lot like Earth. It has a ring around it like Saturn. It has three moons. About the size of Earth. One looks like Earth, another like a desert planet, & the last one looks like Neptune. Rico speaks again. The group listens.   
"Micronius here is our home world. Home to over 900,000,000,000 people. Some of which come from other worlds. For centuries we have traveled the universe together, looking for more places to colonize, making first contact with other races like yourselves, & protecting the universe from evil. All forms of evil."   
"Wild," said Palmon.   
"Seems like a lot of people live there," said Gatomon.   
"How many planets are in this 'Imperial Theocracy?'" asked Izzy.   
"Over ten thousand," said MC, "Spread about over half of the whole galaxy back in the real world. You see DigiDestined, we micronians are a peaceful race. But, we also live through war. To maintain peace & justice, we have created four main goals: Keep the galaxy in peace, Make allies with others, Protect the weak & others who are on the side of good, & Destroy those who are evil to the bone. They are the prime directives on which our Empire was founded. They have been the goals for over 2000 years."   
"Wow," said Matt.   
"I've been wondering," said Sora, "You Rico, & your five other friends earlier. What is this 'Star Force' thing?"   
"Star Force," explained Solo, "is the Robotechnology created by us. It has been use ever since before the beginning of the Theocracy. Rico explained to you about the morphers earlier. You see, the morphers are use to transform ourselves into what we call 'The Star Force Team' or 'Star Force Rangers.' Our bodies become transforming veritech suits of armor. They were created for the same purpose as your Digivices, to destroy evil."   
"I see," said Sora.  
"So you guys are like 'Power Rangers,'" said Tai.  
"That's right," said Ajax, "By the way, we've seen that T.V. show. We pick up many T.V. shows from different worlds on our wave fronts. We too have T.V. by the way though."   
Just then another voice came in, female.   
"Master Rico, this is the bridge."   
"This is Rico. Go ahead."   
"Sir, Master Odo wants to talk to you."   
"I'm on my way," said Rico. He turns to the gang, "You kids want to come long with me?"   
"You got it," said Tai.   
The whole gang starts to leave.   
"It was nice to meet you, Dr. Solo," said Kari.   
"See you kids later," said Solo, "MC & I will be in here if you need us."   
Everyone says good-bye & Rico leads the gang out of the Steller Cartography chamber. MC & Dr. Solo continues to check out the system.   



	11. Chapter 10: Announcement

_Chapter 10: Announcement_

Rico & the gang step on to the bridge. Master Odo is seating in his chair. He turns & sees the group. He gets out of his seat & walks up to them. Tai & the others stand side-by-side behind their Digimon. Rico & Ajax stand in front. All of them are standing near one of the stations, tactical.   
"Greetings, I'm Master Odo. I'm the captain of this ship. Welcome aboard."   
"Nice to meet you. I'm Tai & this is Agumon."   
"Hello."   
"Names Kari. I'm Tai's sister."   
"I'm Gatomon."   
"I'm Matt."   
"Gabumon is the name."  
"Hi, I'm T.K.!"   
"Call me Patamon."   
"I'm Sora."   
"I'm Biyomon"   
"The name is Izzy."   
"Greetings, I'm Tentomon."   
"I'm Joe."   
"Names Gomamon."   
"And I'm Mimi."   
"And I'm Palmon."   
"It is nice to meet you," said Odo, "I've heard so much about you lately from Rico. Ajax, it's great to see you back to health."   
"Thank you, Master Odo sir," said Ajax with a little smile.   
"You wanted to talk to me sir?" said Rico.   
"Yes I did," said Odo, "After looking over the readings & reports from the probe & your Data Tracks, I have some news for you about this world."   
"Ho?" said Rico.   
"Yes. But I think it would be best for you & your friends to hear this from Lord Himi himself. He's about to make an announcement to the whole colony."   
"Lord Himi?" said Tai.   
"Who is this Lord Himi?" asked Kari.   
"Lord Himi," explained Ajax, "is one of the SystemsLords, who are the leaders of the Imperial Theocracy. Lord Himi is in command of this ship, like Master Odo here. He is a Centorian."  
Then a voice came over all communications.   
"Attention all crew & colonists of the Imperial Colony Ship Phoenix, Lord Himi is about to make an important announcement to all decks. Please stand by."   
The view screen in front came on, & Lord Himi appeared on screen.   
All view screens, consoles, & terminals, & even holograms of view screens showing Himi started to appear everywhere on the ship. From the bridge, all the way to the colony itself. Even in corridors, elevators with people in them, etc. The whole colonyship, its colonists & crew were tuned in to Himi. Everyone on the whole ship turn to see & listen to Himi.  
Everyone on the bridge, including the DigiDestined, turn to see & listen. Lord Himi begins to speak.  
"Attention everyone. All colonists, all crew, all warriors. This is your royal leader & god, Lord Himi. First of all I thank all of you for taking the time out to listen to what I have to say. Ever since the destruction of our old colony planet Bennay, we have been on a journey. A journey of our survival. The journey to a new world. We journeyed from system to system, searching for a new world. Even though we have found many habitual worlds to colonized, not one fitted in the term we call 'Perfect.' But now, after one year of searching for worlds rich with drinkable water & breathable air, we have found a world that is just what we have been looking for all this time. Our hopes & dreams for the future of our races & our children's children have finally paid off."   
Just then, the screens show the planet Bennay. Lord Himi continues to speak. Everything on screen happens just as he explains.   
"As you all know one year ago, we were working on creating a new & faster type of deep space travel. However, the experiment in that new technology resulted in a destructive fusion reaction, which ripped through the planet, killing half of the colonists there. It then became a shockwave, which traveled through the entire system of Bennay. Cities were destroyed, families & friends lost. However, we did survive. Thanks to the Theocracy, we were given this mighty ship to find the new world."   
Lord Himi reappears on the screens.   
"Now we have found it. My follow subjects, together we have reached our goal. We have found the new world. Planet 23-716-430, or what the inhabitance of this planet calls 'Digi-World.' This planet, after probing & research, has been confirmed to be our new home."   
Everyone in the colony city begin to cheer with joy. Everyone continues to listen to Himi.   
"The day after tomorrow, we will begin to colonize this world. We will find a area of this world to colonize, keeping ourselves away from some of the natives of this world, & keep out of any danger. Until then, starting right now all the way to the day after tomorrow, I am putting everyone here onboard off duty, & we shall celebrate. So before I sign off I just want to say one last thing; Have fun, & party. That's an order. Thank you for your cooperation. And 'May His Shadow Fall Upon You With Love & Joy.' Once again thank you, & good luck. Lord Himi out."   
Everyone on the bridge was now cheering with joy, except for Rico, Ajax, & the DigiDestined. Ajax turns to Tai & the others. The Digi-gang looks at him.   
"Well," said Ajax with a smile, "Looks like we're your new neighbors."   
A few of the DigiDestined smile a little.   
"I guess," said Tai with a little smile.   
"So you guys are staying here with us?" asked Kari.   
"You got it!" said Ajax.   
Rico isn't smiling. Though he is showing concern in his eyes.   
"If any of you need me," said Rico, "I'll be in my quarters."   
Rico turns to Odo.   
"Master Odo, I'll see you later."   
"Carry on," said Odo.   
Rico leaves the bridge.   
"Hey, where's Rico going?" said a familiar voice from the right.   
The DigiDestined turn to see who it is. It's Rald!   
"Hey Rald!" said Matt with a smile.   
"Hey kids!" said Rald with a big smile, "Its great to see you guys again! Looks like from what I just heard it seems that I'll be seeing you again after all!"   
"Where's your mech?" asked T.K.   
"He's in the Main Docking Bay. We'll see him later," said Rald.   
"Great to see ya Rald," said Ajax.   
"Thanks Ajax," said Rald, "Its good to see you too."   
"Rico is going to his quarters," said Gatomon.   
"Then I'll see him later," said Rald, "You guys want to come with me & celebrate?"   
"Yeah!" said Tai.   
"O.K.," said Ajax, "Let's go."   
Rald, Ajax, & the DigiDestined leave the bridge & go into the elevator. Odo goes into another elevator across the bridge. The rest of the bridge crew begin to party with joy, laughter, & fun.   



	12. Chapter 11: Rex and Maya

_Chapter 11: Rex & Maya_

Rald, Ajax, Tai & the others walk down one of the corridors of the colonyship. The whole gang, especially their digimon, can hear people in other rooms & chambers cheering, laughing, & of course, having one hell of a big party!   
"Guys," said Ajax, "before we go out I like go over to Rico's quarters. I need to get something there. O.K.?"   
"Sure thing Ajax," said Tai.   
"Let's take the elevator again," said Rald.   
The gang heads to the nearest elevator door & step in.   
"Deck 5, Area 11," said Ajax.   
"Affirmative," said the elevator computer.   
The elevator begins to move. Windows on the sides of the elevator show that they are moving down.  
"This ship is so cool," said Gatomon with a little smile.  
"Thanks Gatomon," said Rald.  
"I've been thinking," said Tai, "How are you guys able to talk in midair like that?"  
"Both Micronians & Centurions & other races have the ability to talk, run, & fly in midair," explained Ajax, "We all learn when we learn to talk, like you humans do."   
"Cool," said Kari.   
"I've also been wondering," said Joe, "How much does this ship cost to build?"   
"None," said Ajax.   
"None?" said Matt.   
"You mean this ship was for free?" asked Tentomon.   
"Ho no," said Ajax. The DigiDestined look at Ajax as he speaks, "Economics is somewhat different from your worlds. You see, money doesn't exist here any more. At least, not among the micronians & centuroins anyway."   
"No money?" said Mimi, "You mean you don't get paid or anything like that?"   
"No," said Rald, "Wealth no longer the driving force in our lives. Instead, we work to better others & ourselves. However, we use to have money, but that was centuries ago."   
"No money," said Gomamon, "Sounds like this place is more better to live in."   
"You got that damn right my man," said Ajax with a grin-like happy smile, "Everything there is for free! That's why we don't have malls there!"   
"No Malls?" said Mimi, "Great! Now I guess I'll be bored on this ship!"   
"Don't worry Mimi," said Rald, "There might not be malls, but you can still get whatever you want with the food-comm."   
"Food-comm.?" asked Biyomon.   
"The food-comm. is where you get your food. We don't actually cook on this ship. The food-comm. will give you what ever you want. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, desert, snacks, anything at any time. Even other stuff like clothes, pictures, etc."   
"Great!" said T.K. with a huge smile, "I'm hungry as a cow! We haven't eaten all day!"   
"You & me both!" said Patamon.   
"Then we'll some lunch at Rico's place!" said Rald.   
Everyone was thinking of food at the moment. Then the elevator stopped at the level Ajax said.   
The gang gets out & heads to the right. After a few minutes, the group makes it to Rico's place. Ajax rings the door by interface comm. on the side of the door.   
"Come in," said Rico from inside.   
The door opens & the group walks in.   
The gang sees Rico sitting down in a chair of his size. It's hovering a few in the air. In Rico's right hand is a wine glass filled with some sort of drink, glowing in a light red, almost pink color. Rico see watching something on a hologram, which is on the surface of a window, which overlooks Digi-World. In hologram seems to be a new channel. The gang comes over next to Rico & tune in. A female figure is on screen. She is a micronian in a blue outfit.   
"This in Eon for 'Imperial News Feed.' Inside the top story today, good news for the people of the colonyship _Phoenix_. After a year in space, the crew has finally made it to the new world. A planet, which co-exists with Earth in the digital universe. We had a talk with SystemLord Himi earlier today. He said he is very happy to see that the colonists finally have a new place to call home. We'll have more on this amazing story later tonight at 23:70. Next up, more on the battle with the Hur'g & what's being done to destroy these creatures once & for all."  
Rico turns off the hologram with a red button on his chair. He speaks to the others.   
"Great to see you. Please, make yourselves at home."   
"Thanks Rico," said Sora.   
Just then a alien shriek like a cat came in from the right. The gang turns & sees a weird looking creature flying in. It is green. Its head is like a hammerhead-shark, with a fin on top of its head. No eyes. It has a pointy chin. Its body has bat-like wings, & arms, & finally a tail. No legs. It has claws & teeth. It flies towards Ajax.   
"Rex!" said Ajax with a big smile.   
The creature jumps on Ajax & they both fall to the grown. The alien starts to lick Ajax on the face. Ajax giggles & laughs.   
"Hey!" said Ajax giggling still, "Down boy! That tickles!"   
"What is that thing?" said Izzy.   
Ajax finally gets the alien off him. He gets up & back in the air.   
"This is Rex," said Ajax, "He's a Xenomorph. Kind of like a dog. Don't worry, he won't bite. He likes kids & other people, especially the women."   
Rex hovers next to Ajax. He looks just like the aliens from the movie Pitch Black. Rex shrieks a little again. He then jumps onto Mimi's left shoulder. Mimi gets a little scared, but only for a moment, then relaxes. Rex lays down on her shoulder & rests. Ajax smiles.   
"He likes you Mimi," said Ajax, "As I said, he likes women. Don't worry though, he's not a 'playboy' like I am sometimes. He's cool."   
"I guess," said Mimi.   
"Wow, where can I get one?!" asked T.K.   
"You don't want to know," said Rico.   
"I think he's pretty cute!" said Palmon.   
"Not as cute as I am!" said Patamon.   
"Hey! What's going on in here?" said a female voice from where Rex came in.   
The gang turns & sees a beautiful, sexy young woman. She is about 19 years of age. Red eyes. She is in uniform. She walks in. Ajax smiles.   
"Maya!" said Ajax happily.   
He runs over & gives Maya a big hug, then kisses her. Ajax turns to the others & introduces her.   
"Everyone, this is Maya. My girlfriend. Maya, these are our friends, the DigiDestined. This is Tai, Kari, Izzy, Matt, T.K., Joe, Sora, & Mimi, & their digimon Agumon, Gatomon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Patamon, Gomamon, Biyomon, & Palmon."   
The digi-group says hi to Maya. Maya smiles.   
"It's nice to meet you," said Maya, "So you're the kids Rico brought aboard earlier."   
"That's us!" said Tai.   
"Yeap!" said Agumon.   
"Got that right!" said Gatomon.   
"So, when do we eat?" asked Tentomon.   
"Yeah, we're hungry," said Sora, "We haven't eaten anything all day."   
"Please come in & we'll have some lunch," said Maya, "The food-comm. can repair even Earth food. Come on."   
"Alright!" said Tai, "Come on gang, let's eat!"  
Everyone cheers.   
"O.K.," said Rald.   
The whole gang, including Rico, Rex, & Maya, go into the next room to have lunch. The DigiDestined were so happy that they were finally going to have some food. Food was on all of their minds. As for Rico, something else was on his mind. The question was what?   



	13. Chapter 12: Whereabouts

_Chapter 12: Whereabouts_

Zor enters Lord Himi's chamber. He walks up to Himi, who is sitting in his thrown. He kneels down to him & speaks. "My Lord, I have completed my research on the Digivices & Tags & Crsets."   
"Good work, my friend," said Himi with a smile, "What have you found?"  
"Well, I have discovered that these DigiDestined's 'morphers' are made to serve the same purpose as our own morphers. Also sir, they are made out of the same materials. The only difference is that these devices were made on this world."   
"So," said Himi, "these devices use both magic & technology in their making. Interesting. Are they in the vault now?"   
"Yes they are," said Zor, "I put them next to your collection of morphers. I have guards keeping an eye on them for you."   
"Good. You may leave for now."   
"Yes sir."   
Zor stands up, turns around, & leaves. Himi gets out of his seat, & walks up to a hologram of Digi-World.   
"Soon," said Himi, "This world will be mine."

A few hours have passed since Rico, Ajax, Rald, Maya, Rex, & the DigiDestined went into the kitchen for lunch. They have had a lot to eat. During that time, they whole group talked about many things. The _Phoenix_, Earth, Digi-World, etc. The group has just finish having lunch. The group is still sitting together at a large table, talking.  
"And to think I was that crazy to seal a gyro-cruiser when guards were all over the damn place! Like a fortress!" said Ajax, laughing. Some of the DigiDestined & their digimon laughed with him on this. Maya & Rald also.  
"How did you get out?" asked Sora.   
"Well," said Ajax, "I had to use a cloaking device on my suit & mech in order to make sure I wasn't detected. Luckily, Rico & I made it off the Hur'g Base in one piece."   
"Sounds like you & Rico have had a wilder time than we had here on Digi-World," said Agumon.   
"Yeah," said Matt, "traveling through space, seeing new worlds, aliens beyond our imaginations, sounds like a dream to us."   
"For you humans & digimon, yes," said Maya with a cute smile, "To us micronians, its our way of life."   
"How long have you & Maya been together?" asked Kari.   
"Ajax & I have been in love together ever since we met in the Theocracy Training School," explained Maya, "That's about five years. We were like madly in love. We go out everywhere together, talk together, etc."   
"You two make a great couple," said Joe.   
"Thanks Joe," said Ajax.   
"You know, I've been wondering," said Tai, "I hope are Digivices & Tags & Crests are O.K."   
"Me too, brother," said Kari.   
"Well," said Rico, "Let's see how their doing then. I'll patch into the Mech-Tech Repair Bay, & we'll see what's up."   
"O.K.," said Tentomon.   
"Computer," said Rico, "Get me Mech-Tech Repair."   
"At once," said a male computer voice.   
Just then, a hologram appears in the center of the table. It's a hologram of a micronian male, about 23 years old, wearing a black star force suit. He speaks.   
"Mech-Tech. Sisko here."   
"Sisko, this is Master Rico."   
"Yes my master. Its good to see you again sir."   
"Same here. I need to ask you how the Digivices & Tags & Crests are doing."  
"Sir?"  
"The Digivices & Tags & Crest, how are they?"  
"Sorry my master, but we don't have these 'Digivices' or 'Tags & Crests.'"  
Rico & the gang show concern in their eyes.  
"What do you mean?" asked Rico, "You sent down one of your men to check out the devices earlier did you?"  
"No sir," said Sisko, "We haven't. All of my men have been working in the hanger bays ever since yesterday. No one has been sent to get these devices at all."  
"If not one of your men, then who?"  
"Don't know my master, but I'll let you know of anything that comes up if you want."   
"Very well, Rico out."   
The hologram fads away. Rico shows concern & a little bit of anger in his eyes. The DigiDestined show some worried-ness in their eyes.   
"I don't understand," said Gatomon, "You said one of them came in & took our Digivices."   
"I did," said Rico, "I saw one of them come in & asked to see if there was anymore damage on the morphers. Then he took them."  
"Something tells me that was not a Mech-Tech man at all," said Izzy.  
"Same here," Tai.   
"If that was no repair officer that took your devices," said Maya, "then who was it?"  
"A spy working for one of our enemies?" said Rald.  
"I don't know," said Rico. He was now showing angry eyes.  
"Well we got to find them!" said Gabumon.   
"Yeah, who knows who took them," said Biyomon, "Without our Digivices or our Tags & Crests, we won't be able to digivolve again."   
"I have to agree with you guys on that," said Ajax.   
"Come on guys," said Rico, "Let's go find them."   
"You got it!" said Tai.   
"You want to help us Maya?" asked Ajax.  
"Sure thing," said Maya.  
Rex shrieked agreeing yes.  
"O.K.," said Rico, "Let's go."  
The whole gang got up & headed out the door. Tai & the others couldn't believe what was happening. Who could want with their digivices? Why would someone seal them? And most important, why? One thing was for sure, the whole gang had to find out soon.   
Very soon.  



	14. Chapter 13: Discovery

_Chapter 13: Discovery_

Rico, Ajax, Maya, Rex, Rald, & the DigiDestined began the search for the missing Digivices & Tags & Crests. They start their search at the Bio-Lab where their digivices were taken. They all walked into Dr. Solo's office where they were earlier. They see Solo & Master Control working at computer terminal. They both see the whole gang coming in.   
"DigiDestined, guys," said Solo, "its nice to see you all again. Can MC & I help you with anything?"   
"Solo," said Rico, "you remember the Mech-Tech person who came in here a few hours ago? The one who took the Digivices & Tags & Crests?"   
"Yes I do," said Solo, "Why?"   
"We called the Mech-Tech guys just a little while ago," said Izzy, "They said they didn't send anyone at all to take a look at our digivices at all."   
"But that's impossible," said Solo in a little concern in his eyes.   
"Well," said Tentomon, "It is."   
"Doc," said Rico, "Can you put up a image of the person who took the morphers?"   
"Sure," said Solo, "MC, would you?"   
"Affirmative, Dr. Solo," said MC.  
Just then a hologram of the person who took the digivices appeared on the screen of the terminal. He is a Centurion. Has sort brown hair, blue eyes, & is about 20 years of age. Rico takes a closer look at the face.   
"I know this man," said Rico, "I've seen him before. I think"   
The DigiDestined look at Rico with some concern in their eyes. They can tell clearly what is on his mind. Maya & the others could see it too. Rico speaks again.  
"Computer, bring up the criminal records of all the prisoners that are here aboard in all the brigs, & search for a person who looks just like the person on screen."   
"Affirmative," said a female computer voice from the terminal.   
The computer starts its search. Information on the brigs starts to show up on screen. The whole gang takes a look. The writing is in English. Then the voice speaks again.  
"Prisoner found," said the voice.   
Just then a list appears on the screen. It's a list of prisoners for one of the brigs onboard:  
  


I.T.C. PHOENIX 
RV-LHOOQ 
E-COM 

**DATE: GILO 56, 7165 C.E.**
**TERM. 67 **

**BRIG 54**
**PRISONER DATA LIST**

* * *

**PRISONER NAME: **
**NUMBER:**
**PENALTY: **

DEATH CHARGE 
1435768898 
45.6 YEARS 

QUANTRO 
5674112309 
DEATH 

KANE 
6676813244 
DEATH 

X-PAC 
5634365343 
34.9 YEARS 

PRACTICE 
2144654664 
LIFE 

RENO 
6577855555 
12.0 MONTHS 

BRAK 
4435656476 
50.9 YEARS 

**_TEROK_**
**_4713334666_**
**_DEATH _**

GREG 
2275464444 
14.7 YEARS 

TREK 
4567771290 
2.3 MONTHS 

TRICK 
3385780880 
4.0 MONTHS 

TRIPLE H 
2454356466 
7.0 YEARS 

Rico started to show anger in his eyes. The DigiDestined can tell.   
"Terok," said Rico with a little anger, "I should have known."   
"Who's Terok?" asked Matt.  
"Terok is a mad killer," said Ajax, "He was brought to this ship to be sentenced for killing one of our best leaders. As you can see, he was given the death penalty. However, few weeks ago, this mad man escaped before his sentence. No one has seen or heard from him since."  
"Until now," said Rico.   
"But why would someone like this want to seal our digivices & tags & crests?" asked Biyomon.   
"Yeah," said Gatomon, "it doesn't make any sense."   
"I don't know," said Rald.   
Then computer voice speaks again.   
"Prisoner Terok has been just been recaptured & is now at Brig 54 in Holding Cell 3."   
"Let's go down there & ask Mr. Terok that question," said Rico.   
The others agree.   
"Solo," said Ajax, "Keep an eye out for anything else we should know about the whereabouts for their morphers."   
"You got it," said Solo.   
The gang leaves the office. Dr. Solo & MC continue working.

The whole gang enters the brig. There are holding cells everywhere they turn. Most of which are holding prisoners of different races. Rico shows worried looks in his eyes. The DigiDestined can see it.   
"What's wrong?" asked Kari, "Is something on your mind Rico?"   
"I've been wondering lately," said Rico, "About Lord Himi. There was a look in his eyes that got me a little spooked. Like he was hiding something. Something that I can't put my finger on."   
"Your sure?" asked Agumon.   
"I sure," said Rico.   
The gang reaches Holding Cell 3. They see Terok sitting in the right-hand corner of the cell. A guard standing next to the cell opens the door for the gang. They walk in. Rex shrieks meanly at Terok. He doesn't seem to care. Rico tells Rex to stand down. Rico then takes a step forward & speaks to Terok. The others listen.   
"Terok," said Rico, "I never thought I see your damn face in here again."   
"Same with you Rico," said Terok with a mean look in his eyes & a little evil smile.   
"We thought you escaped from here," said Ajax, "So what happen? Where were you all this time?"   
"Why the hell should I tell you?" said Terok, "Besides, the only ones I could tell are the pretty ladies. Either way, why should I?"   
Rico gaps Terok by the throat & pins him against the wall.  
"Because you were the one who took the DigiDestined's digivices & tags & crests, you son-of-a-bitch!" said Rico in anger.   
"What, you mean these kids' stupid little morphers?" said Terok as he looks at the DigiDestined.   
"That's right," continued Rico, "Now what the hell did you do with them?! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!"  
"As I said, why should I tell you?" said Terok.   
Rico then takes out a knife from in his left boot. He then stabs Terok in his left shoulder, leaving him still pined to the wall. Some blood starts dripping out. Terok cries out a little pain. The DigiDestined are a little shocked by this. T.K. & Kari almost decided to turn away, but they still kept their eyes on what was happening. The same with the others. Rico was enraged a little but was easing down.   
"The next knife will go right through your head & you'll get your death earlier than said," said Rico, "Tell my friends here & I where the digivices & tags & crests are. Now!"  
"To hell with you Rico," said Terok, a little in pain but still smiling, "I'm still not telling."  
"Alright," said Rico, "That's it. You will speak & tell us now or you can just go to hell."  
"Yeah right!" said Terok.  
Rico was now getting a little bit angrier. Terok could tell that Rico wasn't joking. The others, especially the digimon, could also tell. Rico took out the other knife. He pointed it straight to Terok's forehead. Terok knew this was no joke now; he was going to be killed. He didn't want that. He then snaps a little.   
"O.K., O.K.!" said Terok, "I tell you already!"   
Rico puts away the other knife.   
"Good," said Rico, "Now tell us from the top about sealing the digivices. Why, & Where."  
"Very well," said Terok.   
The whole gang gathers around Terok to listen to what he says.   
"You remembered when I got out of here a few weeks ago. Well, after my escape, I met up with the Hur'g. They took me to see their boss, a micronian named Zor. For the pass few weeks, the Hur'g gave me food & shelter away from you guys. They've been hiding here on the lower decks of the colony ship. Then, Zor gave me a job to do. Zor told me to get those stupid digivice morphers for him. I did. I walk into the Bio-Lab, saw you, & I thought you would know who I was right away. Luckily, you didn't. I then took the morphers & left. He told me to bring them directly to him & his boss. That was it. Later, I was walking down a corridor when some of your guards found me. They locked me up back here."   
"Who is the boss?" asked Gomamon.   
"Yeah," said Ajax, "Who is this 'boss?'"   
"You better tell us Terok," said Rico, "Answer their question. Who is it?"   
"Its" said Terok.   
"Who is it?!" said Rico with a little anger.   
Terok refuses to answer. Rico takes out the other knife again, & points it at his head.  
"Rico," said Kari, "I don't think there is no need for that."   
"Listen Kari," said Rico still looking at Terok, "This our way of justice. Especially to criminals who are given the death sentence. Believe me guys, I don't like to do this either. I know this makes me the real monster around here, but I have no choice. This idiot can tells us or die."  
Rico speaks to Terok again.   
"Tell us Terok, who is this boss? Don't make me want to kill you."  
Terok doesn't answer. Rico puts the knife to Terok's skin.  
"TELL US TEROK!" demanded Rico, "WHO THE HELL IS IT?!"  
Terok now shows stress. He shows a bit of fear, but still cool. Then, Terok couldn't take it any more. Terok snaps like he's lost it.   
"ITS HIMI!!"   
The whole gang falls into shock to what Terok just said.  
"WHAT?!!" said Rico.  
"ITS HIMI!" said Terok in shock, "LORD HIMI!!"  
"LORD HIMI?!" said everyone.   
Terok eases down & explains.  
"Yes! It's Lord Himi. He said he wanted your digivices to keep in his collection of old junk. He said he doesn't want you to get your morphers back because of what he, Zor, & the Hur'g have in plan for your world. You see, He is planning to invade your 'Digi-World' with the help of the Hur'g. Himi is going to enslave your world. Then, when the colony here is finally at home here on Digi-World, Himi plans to enslave them as well. Then he'll do the same to Earth back in the real world. And finally after that, Micronius, the Imperial Theocracy, & the SystemLords will be next! As far as I am concern for you, your worlds are about to be 'Forsaken.'"   
"My god," said Tai with worried-ness in his eyes.  
"I don't believe this," said Gabumon.   
"But what about Master Odo, & our warriors?" said Maya.  
"Yeah," said Mimi, "could they do something about all this?"  
"No," said Terok, "After the announcement, Lord Himi send out a personal communication to all the warriors aboard. He asked them to meet him in one of the shuttle bays. When all the warriors were in the bay, Himi closed the doors, & ventilated the room with gas. It knock all of them unconscious. The shuttle bay is on deck 5. But the doors & shafts to the bays are looked out. There is nothing you can do to help them. As for Odo, I think Himi told one of his guards to bring him to him. I don't know Odo's whereabouts."  
"Too bad Himi forgot about us," said Rald.   
"That's because Himi sent that message on a different wave than our own communicators," said Ajax, "All the warriors' communicators were on wave 6.3. Ours were on 4.5 at the time."  
"That makes sense," said Maya.   
"I have to agree with you on that Maya," said Palmon.   
"Same here," said Patamon.   
Rico removes the knife pined into Terok's shoulder. Terok covers his wound. Blood drips a little.   
"Medic!" calls out Ajax to the guards near by.   
Rico looks at the others. The gang looks back at him. Rico then turns back to Terok.  
"Thanks," said Rico.   
"Whatever," said Terok with little mean eyes.  
The gang leaves the cell. The medic arrives to help Terok with his wound.  
"It all makes sense," said Rico, "When I saw the look in Himi's eyes, I knew he was hiding something. At first, I thought it was nothing. But now we know."  
"I just can't believe what Himi is about to do," said Sora.   
"Neither can I," said Biyomon.   
"Total Systems Crash," said Izzy.   
"By the Stars of the Nebula, I can't believe what he's doing," said Rald.  
"This is Non-Alpha-Newmeric," said Ajax.   
"Guys, we got to stop Lord Himi from taking over," said Rico, "If we don't, all of our worlds are going to be Forsaken; a dead future."  
"True," said Maya, "But how?"  
"I don't know," said Rico.  
"Let's go see Solo & MC & see what we can come up with," said Agumon.  
"Your right," said Matt.  
"Yeah," said Ajax, "besides, the colonists won't be able to do anything, neither would the rest of the crew. Its all up to us now."  
"Your right," said Rald.  
"Come on, let's go see the Doc on this," said Maya.  
Everyone agreed. The gang left the brig. None of them couldn't believe this. Lord Himi was going to enslave Digi-World, Earth, & the SystemLords. This was bad. Very bad. Terok was right.  
The future was now 'Forsaken.'  



	15. Chapter 14: The Plan

_Chapter 14: The Plan_

Rico & the gang read back to Solo's lab. None of them could handle in their minds what is happening, especially the DigiDestined; their worlds are now in danger. Invasion by an alien race. Their future, now is 'Forsaken.' Tai & the others were showing worried-ness in their eyes. Joe, on the other hand, was showing great fear.  
The gang reaches Solo's lab. They walk in. They see Dr. Solo & MC at the same terminal they were at when they left.   
"What did you guys find out?" asked Solo.  
"Bad, bad news," said Ajax.   
"As in 'Non-prodigious," said Izzy.   
"What do you mean by 'bad,'" asked MC.  
"Lord Himi is preparing an invasion on Digi-World & then Earth & Micronius," said Rico.  
"My god," said Solo.  
"You got that right," said Gomamon.   
"I just don't believe this!" said Joe with a little fright in his eyes, "This Himi is going to invade Digi-World, then Earth! I don't think I can handle this you guys! Because this is crazy! And what about our families & friends back on Earth? We're all doomed!"  
"Settle down Joe," said Sora.  
"You know guys," said Rico. The others listen, "it all makes sense. The Hur'g fighters sent down, the look in Himi's eyes during the announcement, & your digivices being stolen. It all makes perfect sense. Himi is planning to take over your worlds & make sure that you guys don't interfere with his plans by taking away your morphers."   
"Yeah," said Biyomon, "But, where are the digivices?"  
"I might know," said MC.   
"You do?!" said Kari.  
"Then where are they?" said Matt.  
"After some battles with some of our enemies," explained MC, "Lord Himi asks some of his personal guards to gather some of the Bio-Morphers used by the enemies. He then puts those morphers in his personal vault where all the morphers he took are kept. When you went to see Terok, I checked all view cameras to see if I could find your digivices & tags & crests. Luckily, I somehow was able to view Lord Himi, but just for a few seconds. Then, I saw him with your digivices. All of them, with the tags & crests. The same with some other morphers of our own. I saw him put them in his vault next to some old morphers. That's where your digivices are."  
"So," said Rald, "That's where they are."   
"You know guys," said Maya, "Our morphers. Himi didn't find them."  
"That's right!" said Ajax.   
"Why do you say that Maya?" asked Mimi.  
"Rico, Ajax, Rald, & myself always kept our morphers with us when we are off duty," said Maya, "All the others on the other hand, always put their morphers away in the locker room."  
"I still got mine on," said Rald. He shows his morpher to the others. It's the same as Rico's.   
"Same here," said Ajax, showing his.  
"Well that's good enough to hear," said Tai.  
"You got that right," said Agumon.   
Rico thinks to himself for a few minutes while everyone else talks to each other on what they should do about Himi's evil plan. Rico then speaks. The others turn to him & listen.  
"I got an idea. But it's all up to us. First, we got to get back your digivices & tags & crests. Meanwhile, some of us have got to get to the warriors trapped in the shuttle bay. We got to have their help if we're going to save you worlds as well as our own. I'm not sure how, but I know we can do it. Solo, I want you to try & call the Theocracy for help. Tell them what's happening & get them to send us some more help. Anyone they can. O.K.?"  
"Sure thing, Rico," said Solo.  
"Are you sure this plan of yours can work?" said Joe.  
"I'm hoping so," said Rico, "Besides. Other than your digivices, there is an old morpher in Himi's vault, which happens to be a new prototype. I asked Himi if I could keep it in there for safekeeping. It's the only morpher that might help us save our worlds. With Luck, we shall make sure that Himi & the Hur'g fail in their attempts to take over."  
Everyone looks at each other for a moment. Maya then speaks.  
"Rico is right. I'm in."  
"Same here," said Ajax.  
Everyone else also agrees. So does Rex.  
"Alright," said Rico, "Then let's get to work."  
Everyone agrees.  
Rico gathers Ajax, Maya, Rald, & the DigiDestined together & explains what to do, while Solo & MC prepare to send for help.  
Everyone in the room now knows it's all up to them now.   
Them, & them alone. For now.  



	16. Chapter 15: Taking Action

_Chapter 15: Taking Action_

Lord Himi enters one of the lower decks of the colonyship by elevator. Zor accompanies him. They both walk down a large corridor leading down to a shuttle bay, which must have been banned for a short while. They reach the entrance to the bay & they enter. In the shuttle bay are thousands of Hur'g, Centurions looking like Borg with staff weapons in hand. With them are thousands of Hur'g fighters like the seven fighters the DigiDestined fought off earlier. All of them were standing by waiting for Himi's orders to attack. Himi walks up to a platform near the entrance, facing the Hur'g. Himi takes the stand, while Zor waits at the entrance. Everyone listens.   
"My fellow warriors," said Himi, "The time has come for us to begin our operation to take over this weak, digital world. Together, we will enslave all the natives of this planet, as well as those living on the planet Earth. After that, Micronius & the Imperial Theocracy will be next in line. After that, the universe will be ours to command, to control. Let these creatures know that I, Lord Himi, will be in charge now, & forever!"   
The Hur'g begin to show some cheering. Himi continues speaking.   
"Now, let us begin this invasion. Everyone to your ships! And make these aliens know the wrath of Lord Himi!"   
The Hur'g cheer a little more as they get into their ships & prepare for take-off. Zor walks up to Himi & speaks.   
"All is going to plan. Odo, & the rest of the crew are too busy having a party that they will not know what's happening until it is too late. However, the DigiDestined & Master Rico might have found out about our plans by now sir."   
"Do you a plan of your own Zor?" said Himi.   
"Yes sir," explained Zor, "I have guards protecting the vault at all times. However, I know for a fact that the guards won't be enough for those Digimon. Therefore, I know they will have their digivices & tags & crests back soon. For that matter, I had decided to do a little brain probing on these DigiDestined when they were brought onboard."   
"Your point?" said Himi.  
"My point sir," said Zor, "is that I now know about their families, & where they live. Their families are living in Japan on Earth. For this, I plan to make a little arrangement to bring their families aboard for a little 'visit.' That should make things a little bit more interesting."   
Himi smiles a little at this.   
"Very well," said Himi, "Proceed."   
Zor shakes his head yes & leaves the bay.   
Himi floats down to the ground & sits down near the platform, thinking to himself. The Hur'g fighters power up, the bay doors open, & the Hur'g take off into orbit.

Rico, Ajax, & the DigiDestined head out of Star City & head into the corridor. They reach an elevator & get in.   
"Tower Level 3," said Rico.   
The voice from the elevator responses & begins moving them to the location. None of them knew what to suspect from when they reach the vault. They can only hope for best.   
"I just hope Maya & Rald can get your friends up," said Sora.   
"I hope so too," said Ajax.   
The elevator reaches the level & opens it's doors. The gang walks out. Everyone follows Rico down a large corridor leading to Himi's vault. Rico speaks.   
"The Vault may or may not be guarded. Anyways, the vault can be open with a password code. That's when you come in Ajax."   
"Why Ajax?" asked Gatomon.   
"Because my dear kitty cat," said Ajax, "You should all know that I'm just like Tentomon & Izzy here. I'm the brain in computers. That includes hacking into computer systems."   
"Right," said Rico, "Ajax is the only one who knows how to hack into Himi's vault comm. & get the codes."   
"I just hope we don't run into any trouble," said Joe.   
"Same here," Mimi.   
"Don't worry Mimi," said Palmon, "I'll make sure nothing bad happens."  
The gang reaches the entrance to the vault. Just then a laser blast came out of nowhere, missing the gang by a few inches hitting the wall. The gang jumps a little a this with little fright. Rico saw where the blast came from. Rico turns to the direction where the shot came. The others also turn to see where it came. Just near the entrance is a small group of guards & their mechs. Eight guards & eight mechs. All black valkyries with staff weapons. One of them speaks.   
"Well, well. What do we have here? Some trouble I might add. Now either you leave this area, or you can all die. Its your call."   
"Bite us!" said Ajax.   
"Same here!" said Agumon.   
Rico & Ajax take a step forward.   
"O.K. Ajax, let's morph," said Rico.  
"You got it!" said Ajax.  
They both raise their right arms into the air & call out. Their morphers begin to glow.   
"STAR FORCE TRANSFROM!"   
Rico & Ajax begin to morph. Rico calls out.  
"RED RANGER STAR FORCE POWER!"   
Rico's body flashes with light. His Valkyrie body appears. His helmet comes on. His morph is complete. Ajax calls out.   
"BLUE RANGER STAR FORCE POWER!"   
Ajax's body flashes with light. His body also becomes a Valkyrie. Blue color on his chest plate, arms, & legs. He has cool looking shoes with small wing blade on them. His Blue helmet comes on. His morph is complete.   
Rico & Ajax prepare to fight. The digimon take a step forward & also prepare to fight. The guard speaks again.   
"Sothe eighteen of you want to challenge us to a fight? Very well. It's your death wish. Mechas, get those Creatures & the Humans. The rest of you, let's get these two Rangers. ATTACK!"   
The guards charge toward the Digi-Gang. Rico gives the word.   
"LET'S ROCK IT!"   
Rico & Ajax charge toward the guards, followed by the digimon. They begin to attack. Rico spin-jumps over the lead guard as he tries to hit Rico with his staff. Rico then kicks the guard in the back, making him drop to the floor. Ajax Jumps into the air & takes out a phaser shoots at another guard. The shot causes the other guard to also fall to the ground. The digimon begin their attack at the mechs. Agumon attacks first.   
"PEPPER BREATH!" said Agumon, & he fires his fire breath at one of the mechs.   
The shot hits the mech, pushing it back a few inches. Biyomon starts her attack.   
"SPIRAL TWISTER!" said Biyomon.   
She fires her green twister at another mech. The mech doges the attack, & the twister miss.   
"BOOM BUBBLE!" said Patamon.   
He fires the bubble. It hits another mech right in the head, making it fall to the floor.   
"POISON IVY!" said Palmon.   
Her fingers extend as tentacles, grapping another mech & strangling it to the ground.   
The mech that Biyomon missed run toward the DigiDestined.  
"You kids are dead!" said the mech.   
"This is not good!" said Matt.   
Gatomon sees the mech & runs after it. Just as the mech is about to kill the kids, Gatomon jumps right at him.   
"LIGHTNING CLAW!" said Gatomon.   
She then slashes the mech with full force, cutting him in half, & falling to the ground.   
"Good work Gatomon," said Kari.   
"Thanks," said Gatomon with a smile.   
Gatomon & the DigiDestined then turn & see Ajax avoiding every kick & punch move by one of the guards.   
"Hey, DigiDestined," said Ajax, "This clown just wants to fool around! Well, not on my watch!"   
Ajax then jumps into air & calls out.   
"GUARDIAN MODE! MAXIMIZE!"   
Ajax transforms into guardian mode. He then pounces onto the guard, falling to the ground. Ajax then grabs the guard's left arm with his bare teeth & jaws. He puts one of his feet on the guard's left leg, hold him there, while pulling on his arm with tight jaws. He rips the guard's arm right off! Ajax then spits out the arm & goes for the other. He pulls on the other arm & rips it off. He then goes for the legs. He puts his feet on the guard's chest, keeping him pinned to the ground. Ajax then pulls on both legs with his hands. He rips them right off! He then throws them to the corner next to the arms. Ajax then turns around & pulls on the guard's head. He rips his head apart from his body! He throws him to the corner. Ajax then throws the body part to the corner as well.   
"There," said Ajax to the DigiDestined & Gatomon, "That should keep him out of trouble. Don't worry, he'll live."   
He was right. The guard speaks.  
"YOU STUPID RANGER! WAIT UNTIL I GET MYSELF BACK TOGETHER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!"   
Ajax transforms back to warrior mode. He floats back up into the air.   
"Yeah right!" said Ajax.   
Rico fires his staff weapon at the rest of the guards. Within a few minutes, all the guards were out of the count.  
"That takes care of that!" said Rico.  
The four remaining mechs were all that was felt. The other digimon fight off the remaining four.  
"MARCHING FISHES!" said Gomamon. The fishes come out of a water portal & attack two of the mechs. The fish use their teeth & jaws, & tear the two mechs into pieces in just seconds. Those two are out.   
"BLUE BLASTER!" said Gabumon.   
He fires his ice beam from his mouth & freezes both feet on one of the two remaining mechs. The mech is unable to move.   
"SUPER SHOCKER!" said Tentomon.   
He fires electricity at the mech. The mech gets fried! The mech falls to the ground, offline.   
The whole gang gets together, facing the remaining mech. They all show angry eyes. That mech knows he's in big trouble now.   
"You want a piece of us or want?!" said Ajax.  
"You may have won this battle," said the mech, "but the war is far from over! GUARDIAN MODE, MAXIMIZE!"   
The mech transforms into guardian mode. He then runs back the way the guards came like a bat-out-of-hell.   
"SOMETIMES YOU GOT TO KNOW WHEN TO GO, GO, GO!!" said the mech as he runs away like a chicken with his head cut off.   
Rico, Ajax, & the DigiDestined smile & laugh a little. The fight is over for now. Rico turns to the others.  
"Come on," said Rico, "Let's get into the vault & get your digivices & tags & crests, as well as my morpher."   
"Right!" said everyone.   
The whole gang heads to the entrance.  
The doors open.  
The gang heads in.  



	17. Chapter 16: Easy

_Chapter 16: Easy_

Maya, Rex & Rald head down a corridor, which leads to where the all the warriors were knock out. They knew that they had to try to get them all back on their feet & ready to do battle.   
"We're almost there," said Maya.  
"Good," said Rald, "We have to get the warriors up & going for battle if we are to win."   
When Maya Rex, & Rald reached the entrance, they see four guards keeping watch. Maya & Rald both hide in a connecting corridor.   
"We got to get rid of those guards," Rald.   
"We should morph," said Maya.   
Rex snarled a little at this in agreement.   
"Alright," said Rald, "But we have to get their attention."

The guards stand by the entrance, making sure that no one makes it in. Just then, one of the guards hears a noise coming from the right. He let's the others know & they then go to check it out.   
As they reach near the course, the guards are ambushed by two micronians. It's Maya & Rald. Two guards are knocked out. The other two still stand. Maya & Rald raise their arms into the air & call out to morph. Their morphers glow.  
"STAR FORCE TRANSFORM!"  
Maya then calls out again.  
"YELLOW RANGER STAR FORCE POWER!"  
Her body then flashes in light & her yellow Valkyrie armor appears. Her helmet comes on. Her morph is complete. Rald calls out.   
"GREEN RANGER STAR FORCE POWER!"  
Rald's body flashes in light. His Valkyrie armor appears. His helmet comes on & his morph is complete.   
Maya gets out her phaser & fires on the third guard. She hits him enough to put him out of work. Rald jumps into the air & kicks the fourth guard across the corridor, making him hit the wall & get knocked out.   
"That was easy," said Maya.   
"Too easy indeed," said Rald, "Come on. Let's get those warriors up & going."  
Maya, Rex & Rald head to the door. They unlock it & go in.   
So far for them, it was just too easy.   
Easy as pie-squared.   



	18. Chapter 17: Back on Earth

_Chapter 17: Back On Earth_

The DigiDestined's parents sit together at a large umbrella table at the park. It is a beautiful summer day. The flowers are colorful, & the birds are chirping. The families are having some drinks & are talking together about the DigiDestined.   
"Tai & Kari have always been good children to us," said Tai's Mom.  
"The same with our son Izzy," said Izzy's Dad with a smile.  
"I know the feeling," said Izzy's Mom.  
"Don't worry," said Joe's brother Jim, "Joe & the rest of our children will do just fine in Digi-World. Besides, they got their Digimon there to protect them."  
"I know they will too," said Tai's Dad.  
"Same here," said Matt's Dad.  
"I hope T.K. is alright," said T.K.'s Mom.  
"They will," said Sora's Mom.  
"Our little Mimi," said Mimi's Mom, "Out there in this 'Digital World' fighting monsters. I hope she is O.K."  
"I know she is honey," said Mimi's Dad, "I know she is. She's old enough to take care of herself. Don't worry."  
"I wonder what is happening there right now?" said Jim.  
"Well whatever our kids are doing now I shouldn't worry," said Matt's Dad.  
"Well I think you all should worry," said a voice near them.   
The gang turns to see who it is. They then see a little man hovering a few feet from the ground. With him are robotic soldiers that look like Robotech Valkyries. They are pointing staff weapons at them. The little man is Zor. A few of the parents are shocked & confused. He speaks again.  
"The parents of the DigiDestined I presume. I'm Zor. You worst nightmare."  
"Who or what are you guys?" said Jim.  
"Who we are is none of you business," said Zor, "Now come with us. You are all my prisoners! Besides, you're coming to our ship in Digi-World for a little 'family reunion.' Resistant is futile. If you don't, then you will die & so will your DigiDestined kids. Ha ha ha!"   
The gang knew at that point that they now had no choice. They all got up & put their hands in the air. Zor was now pleased.   



	19. Chapter 18: Back in Business!

_Chapter 18: Back In Business!_

The DigiDestined, Rico, & Ajax reach Lord Himi's Vault. The entrance is two large golden doors. There's a combination code box on the right door. The gang gathers around the right door. Rico speaks.  
"This is the vault. We need to open it with a code. These doors are made of Trilithium. They can't be destroyed easily."  
"Leave the code to me," said Ajax.  
"How come?" asked Izzy.  
"Well," said Ajax, "like you & Tentomon, I happen to be the brains. And I'm also a hacker."  
"That's great," said Tai, "You can hack your why in."  
Ajax makes room as he gets on the code box. It is a computer screen with buttons at the bottom. The gang gathers around Ajax, watching him as he goes to work. Ajax lifts his right to the screen. His fingers come apart, forming small tentacle-like fingers! His fingers touch the surface of the screen & begin to glow. The computer box starts to go crazy. The screen blinks on & off with thousands of numbers & letters moving in all directions. The computer speaks like crazy.  
"!"  
Then, Ajax makes it. He was probing the computer for the codes. He now knows.  
"I've got it!" said Ajax. He then removes his hand from the screen. The fingers come back together to normal. The computer stops.   
Ajax then presses the buttons & puts in the following code:

S T O R M L O R D

"Correct," said the computer, "You may enter."  
The doors open. The gang takes a step back as the doors open up to the vault. The doors are now open all the way. The gang can see inside. The room is huge. With thousands of morphers, weapons, & even treasures of gold. A gold mine. The gang heads inside.  
"That was pretty good how you got the code," said Tentomon.  
"Thanks," said Ajax.  
"Well, where are our Digivices & Tags & Crests?" asked Kari.  
The gang then sees a rainbow glow coming from inside another room at the far end. The gang runs in. When they finally get inside the next chamber, they see their digivices & tags & crests, laying on a table next to some old morphers.   
"Jack-pot!" said Matt.  
The gang head over to their digivices a takes them, each along with their own tag & crest. The whole gang is now pleased.   
"Excellent," said Ajax with a smile.  
"It looks like we're back in business," said Gomamon.   
Everyone cheered.  
"I've got to find my morpher," said Rico.  
"That's right," said Mimi.  
Just then the gang heard something from outside the vault. Footsteps from Valkyries coming closer.   
"Looks like we're about to have trouble," said Sora.   
"Big time," said Joe.  
"Rico," said Ajax, "You go ahead & get the morpher. We'll handle the valkyries."  
"Right," said Rico, "And I know where the morpher is. I'll catch up with you guys in a few minutes."  
Rico heads up ahead to the next chamber. The others turn to face the gang coming in, ready to fight. The Valkyrie guards come running in. Nine of them. They gather in front of the gang. The one in the center speaks.  
"In the name of Lord Himi, stop where you are or die!"  
"No way!" said Ajax.  
"Let's get ready to rumble!" said Tai.   
The others agreed. Their digivices & tags & crests begin to glow. Their digimon begin the morph.  
"Agumon digivolve to.GREYMON!"  
"Gabumon digivolve to.GARURUMON!"  
"Biyomon digivolve to.BIRDRAMON!"  
"Tentomon digivolve to.KABUTERIMON!"  
"Gomamon digivolve to.IKKAKUMON!"  
"Palmon digivolve to..TOGEMON!"  
"Patamon digivolve to..ANGEMON!"  
The digimon digivolve again.  
"Greymon digivolve to.METALGREYMON!"  
"Garurumon digivolve toWEREGARURUMON!"  
"Birdramon digivolve toGARUDAMON!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolve toMEGAKABUTERIMON!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolve toZUDOMON!"  
"Togemon digivolve toLILYMON!"  
"Angemon digivolve toMANGAANGEMON!"  
"Gatomon digivolve toANGEWOMON!"  
The digimon are ready to fight. So are the guards. The guards point their staffs at the digimon & begin to fire. The gang dodges the attack. The digimon use the powers against the guards. MetalGreymon uses his missiles on one guard, destroying him in one shot. The others begin to fire on the other guards. Angewomon with her arrows, Lilymon with her Flower Gun, everyone etc.  
"GIGA BLASTER!" said MetalGreymon.  
"WOLF CLAW!" said WereGarurumon.  
"WING BLADE!" said Garudamon.  
"HORN BUSTER!" said MegaKabuterimon.  
"FLOWER CANNON!" said Lilymon.  
"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" said Zudomon.  
"HOLY WATER!" said MangaAngemon.  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!" said Angewomon.   
They each are successful in hitting the first two. The other seven duct the digimon attacks. They begin firing their staff weapons. The DigiDestined dodge the incoming fire, while their digimon attack again.   
"WOLF-CLAW!" said WereGarurumon.   
He releases his attack. He is successful in slashing a guard into pieces.   
"ENERGY DISK!" said Ajax.   
He rises his right arm into the air. A gold disk of light formed on his hand. He throws the disk at two guards. Slash!! Slash!! His disk slices the guars' heads in half, putting them offline.   
MetalGreymon releases two missiles at two other guards. He misses, hitting a wall. He tries again as the guards continue two fire. Boom!! The two guards are destroyed in one shot. One of the guards drops his weapon & runs in to attack with a lightning sword. He hits Lilymon & Zudomon. Zudomon hits back with his hammer, blocking the guard's next attack. Ajax fires another disk at the guard. He slices the guard's arm with the sword right off. Zudomon hits the in the head with his hammer, smashing him into garbage.

Rico enters a small room. In the center of the room on a table is a gold morpher with a green crystal. It is glowing in red. It's his prototype. Rico is pleased.  
"Bingo!" said Rico.  
He heads up to the table & takes the morpher. Rico deactivates his suit & puts on the morpher on his left arm. Then, Rico raises him left arm into the air. The gold morpher glows more. He calls out & morphs.  
"STAR FORCE TRANSFORM! WITH THE STRENGTH OF RA!"  
Lightening comes out of the morpher.  
"RED RANGER POWER!"  
Rico's body flashes with light. His new armor appears in his body's place. A Valkyrie-like suit, with winged shoulders & cat-like legs, looking like Cheetor from Beast Machines. Red color with white. His red helmet comes on. His morph is complete.  
Rico then heads out the room to help the others.

So far, so good. Only one guard remains. All other guards have been destroyed by the digimon. MangaAngemon speaks.  
"You're the only one left. Leave now or be destroyed."  
"Never," said the guard.  
"Leave him to me," said Rico running in to help. The others are amazed at his new look.  
"Ultra cool!" said T.K.  
"Prodigious!" said Izzy.   
"Alright Rico!" said Ajax.  
Rico steps in & gets in front of the others, facing the guard.   
"You?" said the guard, "You're a ranger? I don't know anything about these types around here!"  
"Well you do now!" said Rico.  
Rico points arm at the guard. His arm shift-shapes into a gun! It charges up & fires a large blast right at the guard. Boom!! The guard is destroyed in one shot! The guards are finished. Easy as pie-squared.  
"See ya!" said Rico.   
Rico's arm changes back to normal. He lowers his arm, & turns to the others.   
"Nice new look," said Lilymon with a smile.  
"Thanks," said Rico.  
"Cool!" said Tai.  
"Totally!" said Sora.  
"Come on guys," said Izzy, "Let's go stop Himi!"  
"Right!" said everyone.   
The whole gang leaves the vault & goes to stop Himi. They can only hope that Maya & Rald & Rex are doing O.K.   
For now, they've got a world to save.  



	20. Chapter 19: The Next Act

_Chapter 19: The Next Act_

The DigiDestined, Rico, & Ajax run down the corridor to fight Lord Himi, Zor, & their Hur'g army. They can all hope that Rald, Rex, Maya, Solo & MC are doing their part of the plan. For now, they had to do their part.   
"I sure hope Maya, Rex, & Rald are doing O.K.," said Ajax.  
"Don't worry," said Rico, "They'll be fine."  
"I sure hope we win," said T.K.   
"We will T.K.," said MangaAngemon.   
"Besides," said WereGarurumon, "we'll take care of those Hur'g clowns as well as Zor & Himi."  
Just then Rico's Valkyrie VT-10 & Rald's VT-03 came in from another corridor. Both in Guardian Mode. When they got to Rico & the gang, they both transformed to Warrior Mode.   
"We got your signal from the main cargo bay," said VT-10, "What can we do to help?"  
"We need you two to help us stop the Hur'g from taking over Digi-World," said Ajax.  
"You two are going with the DigiDestined to help fight the Hur'g Fighters," said Rico, "Ajax & myself are going after Himi & Zor. Solo is calling for help, & Maya, Rex, & Rald are getting our warriors up to fight."  
"Very well," said VT-03, "Its good to see you all again DigiDestined."  
"Same here," said Tai, "but right now we got to stop the Hur'g."  
"Let's go then," said Ajax.  
Everyone agreed. The gang continues running down the corridor with the two Valkyries beside them.

Maya, Rex, & Rald enter the shuttle bay where the warriors lay. They were all over the place laying unconscious.  
"We have got to get these guys up," said Maya.  
"Yeah," said Rald, "And I think I know how."  
Rald sees a computer console a few feet away. He runs over to it. He presses a few buttons & activates a command to open the air vents. The vents open, releasing a gas into the bay. A few minutes later, the warriors begin to wake up.   
"Its working," said Rald, "I've released CO2 into the room. Everyone should be O.K. now."  
"Great!" said Maya.   
Rex shrieks with happiness.  
Finally, everyone was on his or her feet in minutes. All the warriors, male & female, showed confusion in their eyes. One of the warriors walks up to Rald & Maya & speaks.  
"What happen to us? The last thing we remember is coming into the bay."  
"You guys were knocked out by Himi," said Maya, "He is planning to talk over Digi-World as well as our own. You guys have to stop the Hur'g from doing so."  
"Your morphers are in Himi's vault," said Rald, "We'll take you guys there. Let's Go!"  
"He's right," said another warrior, "Let's go! Move!"  
Everyone starts following Rald & Maya & Rex out the door through the corridor.

The DigiDestined, VT-10, VT-03, Ajax, & Rico head down another corridor. Soon, they've reach a window looking outside the colony ship. Ajax looks out.  
"Guys over here!" said Ajax.  
The gang heads over to Ajax & look outside. The gang is in shock. Outside are thousands of Hur'g fighters ready for battle. All of them facing Digi-World.   
"This is bad," said Rico.  
"Very bad," said Angewomon.   
"How many of them are there?" said Sora.  
"By my count," said VT-03, "about 2000 fighters. Even 1000 are enough to start a war & enslave a planet."  
"Total system crash," said Izzy.   
Just then a door opens near by. Ten guards come running out & point their weapons at Rico & the gang.   
"Looks like we got trouble," said Lilymon.  
"Big time," said Ajax.  
"Surrender or be destroyed!" said one of the guards.   
"I don't think so!" said Matt.  
"Its your death sentence," said the guard, "Fire!"  
The guards fire their weapons at the gang. The DigiDestined jump out of the way as their Digimon, Rico, & Ajax fire their special powers.   
"GIGA BLASTER!"  
"WOLF CLAW!"  
"WING BLADE!"  
"HORN BUSTER!"  
"FLOWER CANNON!"  
"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"  
"HOLY WATER!"  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!"  
"ENERGY DISKS!"  
All the guards except for three jump away from the attacks. The three other guards are destroyed in a small explosion. VT-10 & 03 begin to fire their staff weapons at the guards. They successfully hit & destroy two more. Rico uses his arm gun from earlier on another two. Misses. Rico fires again. Boom! Two more guards destroyed. The last three fire their weapons again. The gang dodges the incoming fire. Rico fires again. He destroys two more. Only one remains.   
"You guards are finished," said Angewomon.   
"Yeah," said Ajax, "Why don't you gives up & get out?!"  
Just then another door opens near by. The whole gang turns to see who it is. The DigiDestined are in shock. Its their parents, gagged & rope tied! In front of them was a Micronian. Its Zor. Rico had a feeling who it was.  
"Greeting DigiDestined," said Zor, "We meet at last."  
"You must be Zor!" said Rico.   
"That I am," said Zor.   
"Who are the others?" said Ajax.  
"Those are our parents!" said Joe.  
Ajax, VT-10 & 03, & Rico were also now in shock.  
"You son-of-a-bitch!" said Rico in anger, "Let them go! Now!!"   
"I don't think so," said Zor with an evil grin, "Either you digimon morph back to your rookie forms & all of you surrender or I will kill these humans slowly!"  
"YOU FUCK'N FIEND!" said Matt with anger.   
"Mommy!" said T.K.  
Zor takes out a rifle of some kind & points it at the DigiDestined's parents.  
"Surrender, or they die," said Zor.  
The whole gang could tell that Zor wasn't joking. The gang showed anger in their eyes & knew that they had no other choice but to give up. The gang looked at each other for a minute then back at Zor.   
"Alright," said Rico, "We surrender."  
Rico, Ajax, VT-10 & 03 stand down & the digimon morph back to their rookie forms. The gang put their hands up. Zor is pleased & grins a little more.  
"Good," said Zor, "Guard, put these DigiDestined & their parents in the Brig along with Rico & the others. Then let's prepare the Troops for battle."  
The last guard does what Zor said.   
"Let's move! Now!" said the Guard.  
The gang does what he said. The gang is taken away with the DigiDestined's parents. Zor speaks again.  
"If they morph or attack, kill them."  
Rico & the others didn't like this all. Just as they thought they were back in business, they get busted again. The guard & Zor escort the whole gang down the hall to the Brigs.  



	21. Chapter 20: Back in the Brig

_Chapter 20: Back in the Brig_

The DigiDestined, their parents, Rico, Ajax, & their mechs enter the same Brig station where they met Terok. The guard & two Hur'g escort the gang. They put them in large brig cell, & lock it.   
"See you all in hell," said the guard.  
The guard & Hur'g leave. The gang is all together alone. A shield goes up around the entrance of the cell.   
"Well, it looks like we won't be getting out of here," said Ajax.  
The DigiDestined untie their parents. After that, the whole gang sits together in a circle.  
"Its great to see you kids again," said Tai's Mom.  
"Thanks Mom," said Kari.  
"What I like to know is what the hell is going on," said Matt's Dad.  
"Yeah," said Mimi's Mom to Rico, "Who are you? What are you? And what's this all about?"  
"Well," said Ajax, "We're just friends. But maybe Rico should explain."  
The gang looks at Rico. Rico deactivates his helmet & looks back at them.  
"Very well," said Rico.  
Rico starts to talk to the parents & tells them everything.

Dr. Solo & Master Control are in their lab at a terminal. They've sent their message to the Theocracy about a half hour ago. They are wondering now if Rico & the others are doing O.K.   
"Well, it has been an half hour," said Solo, "I hope our message gets through."  
"So do I," said MC.  
Just then the computer receives a message.  
"Message received from the Imperial Theocracy," said a female computer voice.  
"At last!" said Solo.  
The terminal then opens up message. Solo & MC look at the message:

  


**FROM:**
**IMPERIAL THEOCRACY**

**TO:**
**I.T.C PHOENIX**

**MESSAGE:**

* * *

I.T.C. PHOENIX, PREPARE FOR REINFORCEMENTS TO ARRIVE. WE ARE SENDING ALL POSSIBLE FIGHTERS & SHIPS TO YOUR LOCATION IN THE DIGITAL UNIVERSE. GET ALL OF YOUR FIGHTERS READY TO BATTLE THE HUR'G. STAND BY TO RECEIVE FORCES IN A HOUR.

YOUR HAVE A HOUR TO GET THE COLONISTS OFF THE COLONYSHIP & TO THE SURFACE OF DIGI-WORLD.   
ONCE MORE YOU HAVE ONE HOUR.

THEOCRACY OUT. 

"At last," said MC, "reinforces are coming to help!"  
"They sure are," said Solo, "We got to tell the others."  
"Agreed," said MC.   
Solo tries to call Rico on the comm.   
"Rico this is Solo. Come in."  
No answer.  
"Something is wrong," said Solo, "MC, look for their location."  
"I'm on it," said MC.  
MC uses his scanners to look for the DigiDestined & Rico. A few minutes later, he has them.  
"I got their location Solo," said MC, "They're all together in Brig 51. Their in one of the large cells."  
"They've must have been captured," said Solo, "We must get them out. I'll get some explosives & get them out. You stay here offline."  
"Agreed Doctor," said MC.  
MC disappears, going off. Solo leaves the lab.

Back in the Brig, Rico has just finished explaining everything to the DigiDestined's parents.   
"I don't believe this," said Matt's Dad.  
"This can't be happening," said Izzy's Mom.  
"Believe it lady, it is," said Ajax.   
"So now what do we do?" said Jim.  
"Nothing," said VT-10.  
"The guard left us here," said Sora, "We could digivolve & get out."  
"No you can't," said Ajax, "Not in this cell. It has a shield that emits a signal to disable morphers. We can't morph or demorph, & we can't use our powers. We're done for. We have lost."  
"No you haven't," said a familiar voice from the corner of the cell.   
The gang looks to where the voice came from. It's Odo.   
"Master Odo," said Ajax.   
"Hello guys," said Odo, "Nice to see you kids again. And it is nice to meet your parents."  
"How long have you been in here sir?" said Rico.  
"Ever since you left Terok," said Odo, "Himi's men ambushed me while I was heading back to my quarters. They've put me in here."  
"It's great to see you Odo," said Tai.  
"I've been wondering how you were doing," said Biyomon.  
"No time for further talk, just listen to me," said Odo.  
The gang gathers around Odo & listens.  
"Rico, you & the others here have got to stop Lord Himi, Zor, & the Hur'g. If you all don't, then ours worlds will be destroyed. Himi is preparing something more for our worlds. He is not just going to enslave the worlds; he is also going to destroy them all. Everyone & everything. He is trying to commit genocide! He wants to make sure that you & I & everything else do not exist! But it is all up to you & the others. When you get out of here, get as many reinforcements as possible. Get more of our warriors together to fight the Hur'g. I know you can do it. I believe in all of you. I know you won't let me down."  
"But how are we going to get out of here?" said Tentomon.  
Just then a knock came from the wall. The gang hears it. A few more knocks come in. Rico notices a pattern in the knocks.  
"What is it?" asked Mimi.  
"It's mores code," said Rico.  
"I see," said Joe.  
The gang listens to the knocks. Rico tries to decode the knocks.  
"S," said Rico, "TD, & a word."  
"Stand," said Sora's Mom.  
A few more knocks come in.  
"New word," said VT-03.  
The gang continues to listens to the knocks as Rico & VT-03 decodes.  
"A," said Rico.  
"C," said VT-03.  
"K, & a word," said Rico.  
"Back," said Tai's Dad.  
"Stand back," said Mimi's Dad.  
"Stand back," said Gatomon.  
"STAND BACK?!" said everyone.  
Then without warning, the wall exploded! The gang jumped back a little. There was now smoke everywhere. Then it cleared up. The gang looks toward the wall. In its place is a hole big for them to escape. A micronian stands on the other side. It's Dr. Solo!   
"What the hell are you all looking at me like that for?!" said Solo, "You guys don't know a jail break when you see one?!"  
"Solo!" said T.K.  
"Great to see you buddy!" said Agumon.  
"No time for talk now guys we got to get colonists to the surface," said Solo, "I got a message from the Theocracy. They said their going to be here in a hour. This place is going to be a death zone soon. So let's go!"  
"Right!" said everyone.  
The gang follows Solo through the hole & escape.   
"Thank you, old friend," said Rico.  
"Any time," said Solo, "I've also received note that Maya & Rald have got the warriors up. They're on their way to get their morphers & assist."  
"That's great!" said Izzy.  
"Come on everyone," said Tai, "Let's go stop Himi!"  
Everyone agreed.  
"Your parents want to help out?" asked Ajax.  
"You got it!" said Tai's Dad.  
"Same here," said Kari's Mom.  
"Count us in," said Matt's Dad with T.K.'s Mom.  
"You got our vote," said Izzy's Mom.  
"Same here," said Jim.  
"We're both in," said Mimi's Dad.  
"O.K.," said Rico, "Let's rock it!"  
"Right!," said everyone.  
The gang runs down a corridor, heading for battle. They all know now what they must do. Save the colony, as well as their worlds.   
It is all up to them.  



	22. Chapter 21: Getting to the Surface

_Chapter 21: Getting to the Surface_

In Star City, within the colonyship Dome, the colonists & crew are having a ball! People of all ages & races are dancing in the streets, music playing loud everywhere, & fireworks being fired off above the city in honor of their new home. They are cheering with great joy. Food & drinks being served all around. It was like celebrating all the holidays & birthdays on Earth! In was amazing.  
The DigiDestined, their parents, Rico, Odo, Solo, Ajax, & VT-10 & VT-03 enter the city dome & catch the party. They can all see that all the people, micronian-size & human-size, young & old, are having the time of their lives. But they all knew what they had to do.  
"We have got to tell everyone what's going to happen & what's happening already," said Ajax.  
"Yeah but how?" said Agumon.  
"There has to be a way of tell these colonists to get out of here," said Sora.  
"I know a way," said Odo.  
The gang gathers around Odo & listens.  
"The tall center building in the dome over there."  
Odo points to the building he's talking about. The gang looks to where he points. The building in the center of the dome is tall. A skyscraper-like building with three antennas on top.   
"That building is where all announcements are made," explained Odo, "If I get over there, I can get everyone's attention & they'll get off the ship."  
"Great idea!" said Tai.  
"Preface!" said Izzy's Dad.  
"I'll go to the building & make the announcement," said Odo, "You guys have to stop Lord Himi & Zor & the Hur'g."  
"Ajax & I will go after Himi," said Rico, "DigiDestined, you & your parents will go down to Digi-World with Maya, & Rald to stop the Hur'g. They will send down groud troops to capture your digimon allies."  
"We'll go down there & gather up some digimon to help us," said Matt, "We have friends down there that could help us."  
"Good idea," said Matt's Dad.  
"What about us?" said VT-03.  
"The two of you will also go down with the DigiDestined," said Rico, "You two are the most strongest Valkyries able to handle the Hur'g Ground Troops."  
"You got it my Master," said VT-10.  
"Alright," said Tai, "we all know what to do. Let's do it!"  
"Right!" said everyone.  
"I'll see all of you when we get to the surface," said Odo.  
"Let's go," said Rico.  
Odo runs through the crowds of people as he heads into the city to the announcement building. The others head back into the main corridor. They split up into two groups. The DigiDestined & their parents & VT-03 & 10 in one group, Rico, Ajax, & Solo in the other. Each group heads into one of three main corridors.

Meanwhile, somewhere deep within the lower decks of the colonyship, somewhere near main engineering, Lord Himi talks to Zor as they walk in one of the main corridors.  
"The DigiDestined & the others have escaped," said Lord Himi.  
"How do you know sir?" asked Zor.  
"I felt it."  
"Then I'll capture them again sir. I'll kill them myself."  
"No. Let them try to defeat me. They know very well that nothing can stop me."  
"What do you want me to do then sir?"  
"Lead the Hur'g fighter attack. Make sure they succeed in capturing the planet Digi-World."  
"As you wish my lord."  
Zor leaves Himi & heads down to the shuttle bay to join the Hur'g outside. Lord Himi heads down to main engineering, waiting for the Hur'g to strike.

Maya, Rald, Rex, & the warriors run into Lord Himi's vault & grab their morphers. In a few minutes, all of them were ready to go into battle.  
"O.K. everyone this is it!" said Maya, "We all know what we have to do! We have to destroy the Hur'g fighters & stop Himi's plans to take over! LET'S GO KICK SOME ASS!"  
All the warriors cheered, some screaming 'Death to Lord Himi'.  
"Come on, Let's go!" said Rald.  
Everyone started heading out the door, morphing into his or her Valkyrie & Alpha Star Force Armors.  
Maya & Rald lead the way to the main fighter bay.   
As they head down the main corridor, Maya & Rald see a group of people heading their way. It's the DigiDestined & VT-03 & 10.  
"DigiDestined!" said Maya.  
The Digi-gang meet up with Maya, Rex, & Rald. Maya tells the warriors to keep going. The gang gathers together.  
"It's great to see you guys!" said Tai.  
"Same here!" said Rald. He sees the digivices & tags & crests, "I see you got your morphers back. So did our warriors."  
"That's great," said Izzy.  
Maya sees the DigiDestined's parents.  
"And these people are?" said Maya.  
"Oh, these are our parents," Mimi.  
"And this is my brother Jim," said Joe, introducing him.  
Jim & the parents say hi.  
"No time for further introductions now," said Maya, "We have got to stop those Hur'g fighters."  
"We're coming too," said Kari.  
"Yeah, we're going down to Digi-World to stop the ground troops & get reinforcements," said Palmon.  
"That's right," said Rald, "The Hur'g will send down ground troops to capture everyone. The fighters on the other hand will stay in the air & in orbit to make sure no one interferes with what they are doing."  
"Then what are we waiting for?" said Tai's Mom.  
"Let's go!" said T.K.  
The DigiDestined, their parents, VT-10, VT-03, Maya, & Rex & Rald join up with the warriors, heading down to the fighter bay.

Master Odo finally makes it through the crowds of people, & makes it to the announcement building. He heads inside & to the elevator.  
A few minutes later, Odo makes it into the announcement room. He has to turn off all the music in order to get everyone's attention. He finds the music control panel. It's on "on." He gets to the panel & turns it off. The music goes off.   
The colonists & crew stop as soon as the music stops. Everyone is confused & wonderings why someone has turned the music off.   
Odo opens up a channel to everyone in the dome. Holographs of Odo appear everywhere in the dome. The colonists & crew see now that Master Odo wants to make an announcement. They all listen. Odo speaks.  
"Attention all crew & colonists. This is Master Odo speaking. Our leader, Lord Himi, has betrayed us! He has joined forces with the Hur'g & is now preparing to destroy us all! We are all in great danger! Everyone evacuate to the escape pods now! This is not a drill! Repeat, Lord Himi & the Hur'g are preparing to destroy us all! Evacuate to the escape pods now!"  
The colonists & crew began to scream in terror! All hell begins to break loose! The colonists & crew run like crazy to the escape pods.   
Odo has gone it! The colonists are doing what he has said. Now all that Odo can do now is go with the colonists to the surface. He leaves the building to join them.

The DigiDestined & the others made it to the main fighter bay. Inside there were hundreds of Valkyrie & alpha veritechs, most of them in guardian mode, others in fighter plane mode. All had staff weapons. There were also sphere shuttles like the one Rico & his friends came in when they went down to Digi-World. There were also other types of shuttles that looked like shuttles from Star Trek.   
"Everyone to your ships!," said Maya.   
The warriors did just that. They all got to their fighters & got into their cockpits. The cockpit windows close. The fighter engines power up. The fighters begin to hover. The main doors at the end of the bay open. Outside is Digi-World. The fighters take off like bats-out-of-hell through the bay doors.  
"Well," said Maya, "Their off."  
"We better get going too," said Tai.  
"You got that right human," said VT-03.  
"We'll take one of the fast shuttles," said Rald, pointing to one of the Star Trek-like shuttles.  
"Good idea," said Tentomon.  
"When we get to the surface," explained Izzy, "we'll call on our digimon allies for help."  
"I know we can do this," said Matt.  
"I know too," said Gatomon, "Let's go."  
"Right!" said everyone.  
The gang gets into one of the shuttles. Rald takes the controls.   
"Here we go!" said Rald.  
The shuttle doors close, the engines power up, the shuttle hovers & takes off, following the remaining fighters.

The colonists & crew make it to the escape pods. The whole ship is now on red alert.   
Odo runs into one of the pods with some of the colonists. As the pods get full of people, the doors close, & the pods detaches from the ship. The escape pods are just like the sphere shuttles, only bigger, with windows. They are attached to the sides below the dome of the colonyship. One by one, the pods detach from the ship & start their descent to Digi-World.

Kari & Gatomon look outside the side window of the cockpit area of the shuttle. They see the pods.  
"Guys," said Kari, "Look out here."  
The other DigiDestined, their parents, VT-03 & 10, Rex, & Maya look out the window together with Kari. They too see the escape pods, coming off the ship one by one, & heading for Digi-World.  
"Looks like Odo did it," said Gabumon.  
"Yeah," said Gomamon, "the colonists are all heading down to Digi-World with us."  
"I sure hope Rico, Solo, & Ajax are O.K.," said Sora.  
"Me too," said Biyomon.  
"Don't worry," said Sora's Mom, "I'm sure they're O.K."  
"Let's only hope so," said Joe.  
Now that everyone is going to the surface, the DigiDestined can only hope that Rico, Solo, & Ajax can succeed in whatever they are doing, & hope that they can save their worlds.   
The question is only a matter of time.  
For only time will tell. For now.  



	23. Chapter 22: Getting Ready for Battle

_Chapter 22: Getting Ready For Battle_

Rico, Ajax, & Solo head down one of the main corridors of the colonyship. The colonists, crew, & fighters, knowing now that the _Phoenix_ was going to meet its faith, now abandon the whole ship itself. However, Rico knew that Lord Himi was still onboard, & it was up to him to stop him from destroying their worlds.  
"Computer," said Rico, "where is Lord Himi?"  
A female computer voice speaks.  
"Lord Himi is at the Main Engine Complex. Sector 43, level 16."  
"He's waiting for us, is he?" asked Ajax.  
"He is."  
"What about you Dr. Solo?"  
"I must download MC to my portable computer," said Solo, "Then I'll my Valkyrie down to the surface, joining up with the colonists. I'll meet you guys there when it's over."  
"O.K.," said Rico, "We'll see you there. Good luck."  
"Good luck to you two as well," said Solo.  
Solo takes the corridor to his lab, while Rico & Ajax take the near-by elevator. They both step in.   
"Sector 43, level 16," said Ajax.  
"Affirmative," said the male computer voice.  
The elevator doors close & they head down to the sector.

Solo enters his lab. He heads over to one of the terminals & sits. He gets out of his pocket a small diamond. He opens a holder for the diamond & puts the diamond in.   
"Computer," said Solo, "Down-load Master Control into Compact Diamond."  
"Affirmative," said a female computer voice.  
The download takes only a few seconds. After that, Solo gets a futuristic lab-top & opens a slot on the side. He puts the diamond inside & closes the slot. He opens the lab-top & turns it on. On screen, MC appears!   
"Dr. Solo," said MC, "What is happening?"  
"I downloaded you to my lab-top," said Solo, "We're going to the surface. Let's go."  
Solo closes the lab-top & leaves the lab.

The DigiDestined, their parents, Maya, Rex, & Rald finally made it to Digi-World. The shuttle makes a landing near the yokomon village. Outside, Gennei, Leomon, Andromon, & Wizardmon wait for the gang to come out of the shuttle. The shuttle doors open, & the gang steps out.   
"DigiDestined," said Gennei, "It is good to see you again, & it is a pleasure to meet your parents in person."  
"Hey Gennei," said Tai, "I see you guys got our message that Izzy sent."  
"We sure did," said Leomon, "What kind of help do you need?"  
"We need you to gather as many digimon who are willing to help fight off the ground troops being sent down by the Hur'g," said Rald.  
"Your serious," said Andromon, "A real alien invasion."  
"Well," said Wizardmon, "you can all count on us."  
"That's good," said Sora, "because if we don't, both Digi-World & the real world are not going to make it."  
"It will be the end for all of us," said Matt's Dad.  
"The future will be forsaken," said Maya, "A dead future for everyone."  
"Here's what we'll do," explained Izzy, "Let's split up into groups & search for some allies. We'll only have a half hour to do it, so we should search only within a mile. We'll meet back here at the shuttle."  
"Well what are we waiting for?" said Leomon, "Let's gather up some allied forces."  
"Right!" said everyone.  
The gang splits up into a few groups & head in a few directions. One of the groups, lead by Tai, head for the yokomon village. The others head elsewhere.

The half hour goes by slowly. The groups found a lot of digimon, other than the yokomon, within a mile radius. Some digimon were flyers, & some had the powers of fire, ice, water, & energy. Whenever one of the groups met up with a digimon, they explained them what was going on & what was going to happen, & asked them to help.

Meanwhile, in orbit, the Hur'g fighters prepare for battle. All the Hur'g are in triangle-formation in groups of three. At the front of the squadron is a gold-colored Hur'g fighter. It's Zor's. Zor makes an announcement to the Hur'g.  
"My fellow Hur'g. The time has come to invade this world. None of these digimon creatures shall stand in our way of conquest. By the end of today, this world will be ours. Then, Earth & Micronius will be next to taste our wrath. However, it seems that the warriors from the _Phoenix_ are on their way here to fight & will be here in a second. Half of us will stay & fight them off, while the rest of us head down to the surface to drop our ground troops. Now let's go & spread the wrath of Lord Himi!"  
The Hur'g squadron makes it move. Half of the squadron stays where they are lead by Zor, while the rest head down to Digi-World.

The Valkyrie & Alpha fighters of the _Phoenix_ close in on the Hur'g squadron. They're almost in range of attack. They see half of the Hur'g fighters heading to the surface. The remaining fighters turn to face the Valkyire & Alpha fighters. The leader of the fighters, a gold Valkyrie, speaks to the others.  
"Looks like the remaining Hur'g want to fight us while the rest drop the ground troops at the surface. I hope Lt. Maya knows what she's doing. Let's take care of these creatures once & for all! Attack!"  
"Yes master," said one of the other Valkyrie fighters.  
"Affirmative wing-leader," said another.  
The Valkyires & Alphas begin their attack. Some of them change from fighter mode to guardian mode, others to warrior mode. They power up their staff-weapons & begin to fire.  
"ATTACK!" said Zor.  
Zor & the remaining Hur'g begin their attack, firing all weapons.  
Both squadrons of fighters begin countless flight & attack maneuvers.

The Half hour is up. Tai & his group, made up of his parents, Kari, their digimon, Maya, Rex, Joe & Jim, & Leomon, were the first to make it back to the shuttle. With them was a large group of digimon. All different species, yokomon, koromon, fire digimon, water digimon, etc.   
"This is all we could get for reinforcements," said Maya.  
"I know," said Tai's Dad, "I hope the others found digimon who would help us."  
"Me too Daddy," said Kari.  
Just then, the other groups made it back. The whole digi-gang was back together, along with hundreds of other digimon with them.   
"We're back," said Mimi.  
"And we got help," said Palmon.  
"That's great!" said Maya.  
"How many digimon do we have here VT-03?" asked Rald.  
"According to my scanners," said VT-03, "about 2000 digimon in all, including us."  
"That should be enough reinforcements to help fight those ground troops," said Matt.  
"Let's just hope they're enough against the aliens," said Gennei.  
"Guys," said Tentomon, "Looks like the Hur'g are here! Look!"  
Tentomon points up to the sky. The gang & all the digimon reinforcements look to where he is pointing. Up from the sky come a thousand Hur'g fighters. All make their descent toward the gang. As soon as they reach about 50 feet from the ground, a door opens at the bottom of each fighter. Dropping from each door are three red-colored Valkyries in warrior mode. All with staff-weapons. They are the Ground Troops. They all land on their feet on the ground. They all face their targets, the DigiDestined & their digimon reinforcements.  
"Those are drones," said Rald, "I just knew the Hur'g would send them."  
"Well," said Agumon, "I guess this is it."  
"Here," said Maya, as she heads to the shuttle.  
The gang looks to Maya. She opens the cargo door in the back of the shuttle. The doors open, & hundreds of staff-weapons fall to the ground.   
"Everyone grab a staff-weapon," said Maya.  
The gang does what she says. Gennei, the yokomon & koromon, the DigiDestined, except their digimon, & their parents each take a staff-weapon. Maya then explains how to use them.  
"Just aim & push."  
"You got it," said T.K.  
"Alright everyone this is it," said Tai, "Its time to take a stand here & now!"  
"Right!" said everyone.  
"Digimon Reinforcements," said Leomon, "Are you ready to fight for freedom?!"   
The reinforcements cheer in agreement 'yes.'  
"Then let's do it!" said Leomon.  
All digimon gather up in army formation, as a blockade. All facing the enemy. The DigiDestined & the rest of their gang take first positions at the front line. All staff-weapons ready.  
VT-10 puts a weird-looks orb device on the ground in front of the gang. He then presses a button on the orb. A shield then appears. It extends from left to right about a hundred feet, & reaches about the same length in height.   
"I've put up a blockade shield for us," said VT-10, "It should protect us from the drones' fire, but only for a short time."  
"That's great!" said Jim.  
"Already then," said Rald, "This is it. We stand our ground here. Let the battle begin!"  
The gang & digimon forces stand their ground. The Hur'g fighters close their doors & head back into the sky & into orbit to battle the Micronians. The Ground Troops begin to move toward them. They now know that this is it. The battle for Digi-World, Earth, & Micronius is about to begin.  
The only question now is who will win.

Master Odo stands on a hill near his escape pod. He overlooks the entire crew & colony of the _Phoenix_, all together, wondering what Lord Himi is doing. Wondering & asking each other what is happening now.   
"What's going on?" asked one crewmember.  
"Why did Lord Himi betray us?" asked a colonist.  
Commander Fera walks up to Master Odo.  
"Master Odo," said Fera, "What's happening?"  
"It's a long story," said Odo, "But I'll explain."  
Just then, a purple-colored Valkyrie comes in from the sky. It changes to guardian mode & lands next to Odo. The cockpit opens. It's Dr. Solo.  
"Nice to see you made it Solo," said Odo.  
"Same here," said Solo.  
"What to we do now?" asked Fera.  
"For now we stay here where its safe," said Odo, "And prey that our friends can save us all."  
Master Odo was right. He knew what his friends had to do. Rico & Ajax have to battle Lord Himi. The Valkyrie & Alpha fighters have to battle the Hur'g. And the DigiDestined & their friends have to battle the Ground Troops.   
This was it. The time has come to begin the fight for freedom. The freedom for Digi-World. The freedom for Earth. And the freedom for Micronius & the whole Imperial Theocracy. The fight for total freedom for all.   
The only question in everyone's mind now was who is going to win.   
Only time will tell for now.  



	24. Chapter 23: The Battle Begins

_Chapter 23: The Battle Begins_

The Valkyrie Drones aim their staff-weapons at the digimon blockade. The DigiDestined's digimon know that it is time again to digivolve. The DigiDestined's digivices begin to glow, & their digimon begin to morph.  
"Agumon digivolve toGREYMON!"  
"Gabumon digivolve toGARURUMON!"  
"Biyomon digivolve toBIRDRAMON!"  
"Tentomon digivolve toKABUTERIMON!"  
"Palmon digivolve toTOGEMON!"  
"Gomamon digivolve toIKKAKUMON!"  
"Patamon digivolve toANGEMON!"  
The digimon get ready to attack as they take up the front line with the DigiDestined, their parents, VT-03 & 10, Rex, Rald, & Maya. The Drones begin to fire their weapons right at them all. The blockade shield takes in all the incoming fire.  
"The shields should block the weapons fire for a while, but not long," said Rald, "Now let's attack! FIRE!"  
The digimon blockade begins their attack on the drones. The DigiDestined & the others fire their staff-weapons through the shields at the drones. All the digimon, including the DigiDestined's digimon, & Leomon, Andromon, & Wizardmon, begin attacking the drones with their powers.  
"NOVA BLAST!" said Greymon.  
"HOWLING BLASTER!" said Garurumon.  
"METEOR WING!" said Birdramon.  
"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" said Kabuterimon.  
"NEEDLE SPRAY!" said Togemon.  
"HARPOON TORPEDO!" said Ikkakumon.  
"HAND OF FATE!" said Angemon.  
"FIST OF THE BEASTKING!" said Leomon.  
"RING MISSLIES, FIRE!" said Andromon.  
"DIGITAL MAGIC!" said Wizardmon.  
All the digimon's fire heads right at the drones. Boom!! A whole handful of drones are hit! However, a few survived the blast. They too had shields.  
"It's going to take a few more shots to destroy their shields," said Maya.  
"Yeah I know," said Mimi.  
"Let's keep on firing," said Jim.  
The gang continues firing. They fire right at the drones, trying to take out their shields. It takes about five hits before their shields drop. Then one or two hits would take them down. The digimon continues using their powers in the same manner. However, it seems that some of the drones are beginning to adapt. Their shields become harder to take out, & more shots have to be fired. The drones keep on coming, continuing to fire at the shield. Rald knows that the shield won't last very long. At the rate of attack they are giving, & the attack by the drones, the shields would fall in about 20 minutes. And the drones out number the digimon blockade 3 to 1. 6000 against 2000. He wasn't sure how many drones would be left after the shield goes.  
"VT-03," said Rald. His VT buddy looks at him, "We're going in together as one & attack head on."  
"You got it master," said VT-03.  
VT-03 transforms into guardian mode & his cockpit opens up. Rald gets inside. The cockpit closes.   
"DigiDestined," said Rald from inside his VT. The gang looks at him, "We're going in & attack those creeps head on. If you digimon want to join me, then let's go!"  
"We'll come along & help you," said Ikkakumon.  
"Let's digivolve again!" said Gatomon.  
The digimon digivolve again.  
"Greymon digivolve toMETALGREYMON!"  
"Garurumon digivolve toWEREGARURUMON!"  
"Birdramon digivolve toGARUDAMON!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolve toMEGAKABUTERIMON!"  
"Togemon digivolve toLILYMON!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolve toZUDOMON!"  
"Angemon digivolve toMANGAANGEMON!"  
"Gatomon digivolve toANGEWOMON!"  
The digimon were now in ultimate form & ready to go in.  
"Alright, follow me!" said Rald.  
Rald lead the way through the shield toward the drones. The DigiDestined's digimon, along with Leomon & Andromon, followed him. They charge right at the drones & began to spread out & attack. Rald takes to the air with MetalGreymon, Garudamon, Lilymon, MangaAngemon, & Angewomon. The others stay on the ground. The gang starts their attack run.  
"GIGA BLASTER!" said MetalGreymon.  
"WOLF CLAW!" said WereGarurumon.  
"WING BLADE!" said Garudamon.  
"HORN BUSTER!" said MegaKabuterimon.  
"FLOWER CANNON!" said Lilymon.  
"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" said Zudomon.  
"HOLY WATER!" said MangaAngemon.  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!" said Angewomon.  
"FIST OF THE BEASTKING!" said Leomon.  
"RING MISSLIES, FIRE!" said Andromon.  
The fire powers of the digimon hit a lot more drones, some taking out their shields, others destroy in the blast. But the drones kept on coming.  
"DELTA MISSLIES, FIRE!" said Rald.   
Compartments all over his VT begin to open up, revealing missiles. He fires, releasing into the sky a ton of incoming missiles. They head right into the center of the ground troops. BOOM!! A huge explosion takes out the drones that were in the missiles path! The rest of the drones keep on moving forward.

Meanwhile, back in orbit of Digi-World, the battle between the Micronians & Hur'g had just begun. The rest of the Hur'g fighters who have dropped off the drones had just arrived to attack the Micronian squadron. The battle is like something out of Star Wars. Both sides are attacking each other at random. The Hur'g fire their phaser weapons, the Micronians fire their phasers & missiles. Some Valkyries & Alphas change modes & fire. Both sides had shields. The weapons fired destroy some of the shields, bringing them down, other fighters avoid the incoming fire, & others are destroyed in great explosions. It's an amazing space battle.  
"Looks like the remaining Hur'g have decided to join the others," said one of the valkyrie pilots.  
"Continue the attack," said another pilot.  
"All Delta missiles fire!" said another.  
All valkryies & alphas open up & fire their missiles. A couple of Hur'g are hit. Some of them lose their shields, others are destroyed.   
Zor flies right at a handful of alphas & fires phasers & torpedoes right at them. His weapons fire destroys them all.   
"Foolish Star Force Fighters!" said Zor, "Do you all think you can defeat Zor?! HA HA HA HA!"  
Zor continues his maneuvers & attacks.   
"Foolish Micronians," said one of the Hur'g, "You attacks mean nothing to the Hur'g. You will all be destroyed in the name of Lord Himi."  
Both sides of the battle continue to fight.  
It's an all-out-war.

Onboard the _Phoenix_, Rico & Ajax made it to the Main Engine Complex. It is huge! Catwalks & pipes of plumbing everywhere! All leading to a huge sphere complex, which is where the main core of the ship is. Rico & Ajax walk to the sphere complex. They take one of the catwalks. As they walk, Ajax looks up & downward to see how big the complex is. The catwalk they are on is about 100 feet from the bottom of the complex. The ceiling of pipes is about 150 feet up.   
Rico & Ajax stop. In front of them about 20 feet away was Lord Himi, with a green-colored double bladed light-saber. He was on the ground of the walkway. Rico & Ajax start to hover down to the ground. They land smoothly on the walkway. They both faced Himi. Himi faced them, but was looking down to his left, looking down below. He knows that Rico & Ajax are there, waiting to attack him.  
"Welcome Rico & Ajax," said Himi, "I've been waiting for both of you to arrive."  
"Lord Himi," said Rico.  
Himi faces Rico & Ajax. He speaks again.  
"Now that you know of my plans to take over our worlds, it seems that you want to fight me to the death."  
"You got that damn right!" said Ajax, "But before we fight, I like to know why. Why are you doing this?"  
"That's simple my friend," said Himi, "Let me explain. You see, I've been planning to try to take over the Theocracy ever since I was elected systemlord. Even before that, I was secretly working with the Hur'g to try & destroy you. When Bennay was destroyed & was we had to search for a new world, it would be prefect for my plans. The plan would be simple; take over the new world, enslave the colonists, then take over the Theocracy, & then finally destroy you all. I just never thought the new world co-existed with Earth. Earth is one of many planets I want to rule over as a god. Because of that, I now have three worlds to take over. Isn't that something?"  
"You are a monster," said Rico with anger.  
"You will not live to regret this Himi," said Ajax, "By the Storm of Ra you will die for this!"  
"You want to fight?" said Himi with a smile. He rises his saber & gets into position to fight, "Then let's fight."  
"STAR FORCE LIGHT-SABERS!" said Rico & Ajax as they rise their left arms into the air.  
A light flashes in their hands, & two light-sabers appear. Rico's light-saber was red, & Ajax's was blue.  
Rico & Ajax get into position to attack Himi.   
"Prepare to die Himi!" said Rico.  
Rico & Ajax charge toward Himi, & the battle begins.   
Rico & Ajax slash at Himi, but Himi blocks their attack with his saber. They attack again. Himi also tries to attack Rico & Ajax, but they block him as well. The sword battle is incredible! Jumps & dodges, slashing & blocking. It's like the saber battle in Star Wars: Episode 1. The battle starts like a blast, & continues to do so.

The Battle for freedom has now begun. The DigiDestined & digimon battle against the Valkyrie Drones. The Micronians battle against the Hur'g. And Rico & Ajax battle Lord Himi. It's an all-out-battle for freedom!   
But the question still remains; who will win?  



	25. Chapter 24: Trump Card

_Chapter 24: Trump Card_

The battle between Rico, Ajax, & Lord Himi continues in a two-on-one light-saber duel to the end. Jumping & dodging, slashing & blocking. It's an intense battle.   
Lord Himi blocks Rico & Ajax's attacks with his saber. Himi then tries to hit them, but Rico & Ajax block his move as well. Himi takes a swing at Ajax, but Ajax dodges to attack. Himi also tries to hit Rico, but Rico jumps from the attack. Jump, dodge, swing, slash, block. The fight rages on.  
Lord Himi then blocks Rico & Ajax's next attack & then pushes them both back a few steps. He then makes a huge jump toward another catwalk near by, which is a little higher up. Rico & Ajax wasn't going to let Himi get away. Both of them jump off the catwalk together, jumping to the catwalk Himi landed on. They both land on the catwalk. They both see Himi running toward the sphere complex. Rico & Ajax run after him.  
Himi enters the sphere complex. He runs through a hallway, which has some scanners on both sides. Each scanner on each side is a few feet away from each other. Red lights glow from each scanner, facing each other. On each side of the hallway, there are 18 scanners, which add up to 36 total.   
Rico & Ajax aren't far behind. They too enter the complex, & enter the hallway. Himi reaches the end of the hallway, which leads into main engineering core, a large complex, cylindrical, with computer terminals on the walls. A catwalk circles around the edge of the complex. The center of the complex is a large circular platform that goes down a few feet, separated from the edge, & connected by four catwalks of stairs. About 50 feet above the platform is a large gold sphere of energy hovering in midair.  
Rico & Ajax are about halfway through the hallway.   
Then, the scanners began to glow brighter, & then force fields came on, blocking every few feet, with no way of getting through. Rico & Ajax stopped, trapped between two force fields. Himi is already at the end of the field-blocked hallway, & at the core. He turns to face Rico & Ajax, who are about ten feet away from him, caught between two of the fields. Himi speaks.  
"The force fields here are to protect the core from intruders. They turn on & off every five to six minutes. You'll have to wait until then if you want to continue our battle."  
"You know Himi, your plan to take over Digi-World sounds stupid," said Rico, "Besides, the ground troops you have sent to the surface won't last forever down there. The DigiDestined & the digimon down there will destroy them. I bet they will all be done for by tonight."  
"Your wrong," said Himi, "I can sense what is going on down on Digi-World. There are 2000 digimon fighting off 6000 troops. And from what I can tell, both sides are doing well against one another. The digimon believe they will win. Well, they don't know about my 'Trump Card.' As for the forces in orbit, I can't tell what's happening."  
"What is this 'Trump Card' Himi?" asked Ajax.  
"Simple, my dear Ajax," explained Himi, "When I took those digivices & tags & crests, I did some tests. I found that they are the same as our morphers, in every detail. So, I decided to scan one & copy it's systems & material, & insert it into my ground troops. The result, well, in about a minute, those ground troops are about to get a little 'up-grade.' Your digimon allies won't be able to stop them then. They're finished."  
Rico & Ajax look at each other with concern. If what Himi says is true, then the DigiDestined & digimon are in trouble.

The battle on Digi-World continues. The ground troops were still coming, but were getting smaller in number. The count, thanks to Rald's missiles, was down to 2000. Rald knew that they would win now. Firing all those missiles caused a lot of damage to the enemy. After ten to fifteen minutes of digimon attacks, staff-weapon firing by the DigiDestined & their parents, & firing all those delta missiles, the whole digimon blockade couldn't believe that they would win this easily.   
"Looks like we got the winning hand," said Tai's Dad.  
"It seems that way," said Joe.  
"It's over for those drones!" said T.K.  
"You got that right!" said Matt.  
"Those delta missiles took care of those troops with no trouble at all," said Gennei.  
"Well," said Jim, "it's definitely going to be over soon."  
"It's over," said VT-10, "These drones are finished."  
"Maybe when it's over we can go home," said Sora's Mom.  
"I agree on that," said Izzy's Mom.  
"Me too," said Izzy's Dad.  
"By the Moons of Ka," said Maya, "it's soon going to be over."  
"Alright!" said Tai, "We're winning!"  
"It won't be long now," said Kari.  
"This is great!" said Mimi.  
"You got that right!" said Mimi's Mom.  
"These aliens are just too easy," said Leomon.  
"Agreed," said Andromon.  
"The rest are still coming," said Zudomon, pointing to the remain troops who are still moving toward them.  
Just then, the ground troops stopped. They were about 50 yards from the blockade shield. The digimon were confused at this.  
"Huh?" said Rald.  
"They've stopped," said Lilymon.  
"What do you think is going on now?" asked MangaAngemon.  
"Beats me," said Angewomon.  
The whole digimon blockade was confused at what was happening. The drones are now just standing like statues just 50 yards away. What is happening? The DigiDestined & their parents were concerned about this too.  
"Why did they stop?" asked Sora.  
"You got me," said Izzy.  
Then, the cockpits of the drones opened up. Inside were green digivices! The whole digi-gang was shocked at this.  
"They have digivices!" said Kari's Mom.  
"This is bad," said Maya.  
Then green digivices begin to glow in bright blinding gold. The remaining drones also begun to glow. A blast of bright light explodes from the drones. The DigiDestined & the rest of the blockade cover their eyes. When the flash of light passed, the blockade opened their eyes.  
The whole blockade, especially the DigiDestined & their parents, were all completely in shock. The drones have digivolved into strong valkyries with battle armor & laser cannons. Each drone was covered in black-colored armor & had bazooka-like laser cannons.   
"This is very bad!" said Maya.  
"They digivolved!" said Matt's Dad.  
"Yeah," said Joe with some fear, "into armored Super Valkyries!"  
"Ho my god," said Angewomon.  
"This can't be good," said Rald.  
"Not good at all," said MegaKabuterimon.  
The drones rise their laser cannons at the blockade & begin to move toward them.   
"Let's continues to attack," said Rald, "FIRE!"  
The DigiDestined's digimon & Rald use their powers on the new drones.  
"GIGA BLASTER!" said MetalGreymon.  
"WOLF CLAW!" said WereGarurumon.  
"WING BLADE!" said Garudamon.  
"HORN BUSTER!" said MegaKabuterimon.  
"FLOWER CANNON!" said Lilymon.  
"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" said Zudomon.  
"HOLY WATER!" said MangaAngemon.  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!" said Angewomon.  
"FIST OF THE BEASTKING!" said Leomon.  
"RING MISSILES, FIRE!" said Andromon.  
"DELTA MISSILES, FIRE!" said Rald.  
The gang's firepower heads straight at the drones. Boom!! There's a big explosion. The digimon believe that they might have gotten them. However, the drones were still standing. The digimon couldn't believe that they survived.   
"Not a scratch!" said MetalGreymon.  
"Damn!" said Rald.  
The front line of drones look up & aim their cannons at Rald & the digimon in flight. They fire their weapons. The digimon & Rald are hit! They fall to the ground & land near Leomon. Rald got out of VT-03. They were O.K. The digimon got up. They too were O.K. VT-03 transforms back to warrior mode.   
"This is not good at all sir," said VT-03.  
"I know," said Rald.  
Leomon runs to his fallen friends.  
"Are you all O.K.?" said Leomon.  
"We're fine," said MangaAngemon.  
"Those valkyries are tough," said Lilymon.  
The other digimon run to Rald & the others.  
"These drones are much stronger now," said Zudomon.  
"I know that," said MegaKabuterimon.  
The drones aim at the Rald & the DigiDestined's digimon again. They fire.  
"Look out!" said Kari.  
It was too late. The digimon & Rald were hit again, along with Leomon & Andromon. They were thrown back toward the DigiDestined. They hit the shield. They're digimon digivolve back to rookie form.  
"Are you guys alright?" asked Mimi's Mom.  
"Yeah," said Agumon.  
"That was tough!" said Gabumon.  
"Too tough!" said Biyomon.  
"There's no stopping them now," said Palmon.  
"They're unstoppable!" said Tentomon.  
"Their power is amazing," said Leomon.  
Izzy opened up is computer, getting a analysis on the drones.  
"According to this," explained Izzy, "The drones have digivolved into armored valkyries. They have laser cannons that could destroy anything. Their armor is made out of tricromium. That means they can only be destroyed with plasma rifles."  
"I got some bad news for you all," said Maya, "We don't have plasma rifles!"  
Just then, the front line drones surround the DigiDestined's digimon, Leomon & Andromon, & VT-10 & Rald. They aim their cannons at them. One of the drones speaks to the DigiDestined.  
"Surrender now. Your friends here are our next targets. Turn off the shield. It won't last long anyway. Turn the shield off, throw down your weapons, & surrender. Or you can watch your friends die!"  
The DigiDestined & their parents were in shock of this action. They knew that if they surrender, it would be over for them. Also, if they did not surrender, their digimon would die. Maya knew this as well. So did the other digimon, who were showing angry eyes. The DigiDestined could see that their digimon were showing fear.   
Maya & the others knew that they had no choice now. They had to surrender.  
"Alright," said Maya, "We surrender."  
Maya drops her weapon & puts her hands up. The DigiDestined & their parents, along with Gennei & Wizardmon, did the same.   
"We surrender," said Tai.  
"Same here," said Gennei.  
The DigiDestined & their parents, Gennei & Wizardmon, VT-03, & all the other digimon surrender, turn off the shield, & put their hands up.   
It was over for them. They've lost.

Lord Himi sensed all that was happening down on Digi-World. So did Rico.  
"Well," said Himi, "I told you I had a Trump Card. Now your digimon allies have lost. As for the warriors in orbit fighting the Hur'g, who knows. They might lose anyways. HA HA HA!"  
"You fiend!" said Ajax with anger.  
"Now you will all die at the hands of Lord Himi," said Himi with a evil smile.  
"Our friends might have given up," said Rico, "but we haven't!"  
Just then, the force fields turned off. The six minutes were up.  
Rico & Ajax begin to run toward Himi, light-sabers ready to attack. Himi got ready to attack as well. Rico & Ajax jump & slash at Himi & the battle continues.   
Rico couldn't believe it. The DigiDestined have lost. He knows now that it is up to him now. However, unknown to Himi, & forgotten by Rico, reinforcements would soon arrive to help.  
The battle wasn't over yet. Not at all. 


	26. Chapter 25: Reinforcements Arrive!

_Chapter 25: Reinforcements Arrive!_

The battle between Rico, Ajax, & Lord Himi continues to be intense. The light-saber fight is getting to be a blast. Rico& Ajax attack Himi with all their might. Slash, block, jump, dodge. It is becoming a fight to the end.

Meanwhile, back in orbit of Digi-World, Zor & the Hur'g continue to fight the Micronian forces off. The space battle is becoming a massacre. Explosions everywhere, ship-to-ship dog fighting. Valkyries & Alphas attacking the Hur'g fighters with all the firepower they can give. Changing from fighter mode to guardian mode & to warrior mode, firing delta missiles & phasers & torpedoes & staff-weapon lasers. Hur'g fighters hit & destroyed with every shot. The Hur'g fire all weapons at the micronians like crazy. Valkyries & Alphas also get hit & destroyed. It is a massive intense battle until the last fighter is standing.  
"All warriors continue attacking," said one of the alpha pilots, "We can't let the Hur'g win."  
"Affirmative," said another pilot.  
Zor was attacking the micronians like a mad dog. With wild maneuvers & quick firing, he starting to make sport out of the whole battle.  
"You all think you can defeat Lord Himi & stop his plans for this world?!" said Zor, "THEN ALL OF YOU ARE FOOLS!!"  
Zor now starts to attack the forces like the most insane fighter in the galaxy. He moves faster & faster, firing more & more, & taking out more fighters than he could count.   
More & more Valkyries & Alphas start to go down. Within a few minutes thanks to Zor the Micronian forces were losing. Pilots screamed as they were destroyed by Zor's heavy fire.  
"He's too fast! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"  
"HELP ME!! SSHHHHHIIIIITTTTTT!!"  
"Here he-AAAAAHHHH!!"  
It's becoming a massacre like nothing no one has seen before! Zor is killing every Valkyrie & Alpha that gets in his firing range!   
"NOTHING CAN STOP ME!" said Zor, "NOTHING!!"

Rico can sense what is happening in the battle in orbit. He senses that his men are losing. It seems that all hope is lost.  
"I can sense what is troubling you Rico," said Himi with a dark smile, "Your warriors are losing. There is no more hope for any of you now! HA HA!"

Then, something happens. The vortex portal through which the _Phoenix_ came through begins glow & open. A large blast of light fires from the opening & heads right toward the Hur'g forces. The ray of light hits the Hur'g forces & causes about 2/3 of the whole Hur'g force to be destroyed. Zor & the remaining Hur'g are shocked & confused.  
"Where did that blast come from?!" said Zor.  
"Master Zor," said one of the Hur'g, "something is coming through the vortex portal."  
"WHAT?!" said Zor.  
Zor, a few of the remaining Hur'g, & the remaining valkyrie & alpha pilots turn to the portal to see what was happening.   
Then, through the portal comes out three large ships, which look almost like the Enterprise-E from Star Trek. With them is a large squadron of Armored-Valkyries & Alphas. They begin to fire at the remaining Hur'g. One of the large ships fires the same blast of light from its deflector-dish at the Hur'g. Boom!! Explosions happen as the light hits the Hur'g fighters & causes them to be destroyed.

Rico & Himi both sense what is happening in orbit. All three stop fighting for a minute as Rico & Himi sense what is going on. Rico was amazed while Himi was surprised & confused.  
"What?" said Himi with confusion.  
Rico looked at Himi.  
"I forget one thing Himi," said Rico, "We too have a Trump Card."  
Himi looked at Rico & Ajax with concern.   
"Yeah," said Ajax, "We sent for reinforcements! Now your plans are finished!"  
Himi now looks at Rico & Ajax with anger in his eyes.

The reinforcements attack the remaining Hur'g like a storm. Armored-Valkyries & Alphas join up with the remaining Valkyries & Alphas to attack the Hur'g.   
"You guys need help?" said one of the reinforcement pilots.  
"Sure thing," said one of the remaining valkyrie pilots, "let's get them!"  
The joined Micronian forces start to attack what was left of the Hur'g force. The Hur'g were now beginning to lose. The reinforcements fired plasma fire at the Hur'g with plasma rifles. One-by-one the Hur'g went down. Zor was enraged.  
"NO!!" yelled Zor, "THIS CAN'T BE!!"  
The Hur'g knew that they were no match for the micronians. They had to get away. One of the Hur'g speaks.  
"The Micronian forces have won. We have failed. All Hur'g retreat. Retreat."  
The Hur'g start to run like chickens with their heads cut off! Zor was not happy. He yells in anger.  
"NO! YOU DAMN HUR'G! COME BACK!!"  
Then Zor realizes that he is being shot at. Two valkyries fire on Zor. They hit his shields. Zor had to get away. He turns & tries to get away. He is fired on some more. Then his shields go down. He knew now that one more hit could finish him.   
"That Gold-colored Hur'g fighter's shields are down," said one alpha pilot, "one more shot should put him out."  
One of the Alphas fires a few delta missiles at Zor. Zor sees the missiles coming. They are moving in on him faster than he is moving away. He knows that he has now failed. He was going to die. There was nothing he could do. Zor speaks his last works.  
"Lord HimiForgive me.We have lost"  
The missiles hit Zor. Boom!! The gold Hur'g fighter is destroyed in a big explosion. Zor is dead.

The DigiDestined, their parents, Maya, Rald, Rex, VT-03 & 10, & the other digimon forces felt that they have lost, big time. The digivolved super drones were too powerful to defeat without plasma rifles. Tai & Agumon couldn't believe that Himi gave these drones digivices. It didn't seem good to Matt, Kari, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, & T.K. either. The staff-weapons they were using were put into a pile.   
"I can't believe this," said Tai, "We were winning."  
"Yeah, I know," said Maya.  
"They've digivolved & defeated us," said Wizardmon.  
"This can't be happening," said Joe.  
"I know buddy," said Gomamon.  
"This is worse than a bad make over," said Mimi.  
"I heard that," said Palmon.  
"What is going to happen now Sora?" asked Biyomon.  
"I don't know," said Sora.  
"Total system crash," said Izzy.  
"Same here," said Tentomon.  
"This is bad," said Matt.  
"I agree," said Gabumon.  
"Me too," said Patamon.  
"Me three," said T.K.  
"We've lost," said Kari.  
"Big time," said Gatomon.  
One of the drones steps forward & speaks to the DigiDestined.  
"You humans & digimon are weak. There is nothing more you can do. DigiDestined, step forward."  
The DigiDestined wondered why the drones asked that. They do what he says. They each take a step forward, away from the digimon blockade. The drone speaks to the other drones.  
"Troops, ready, aim."  
The drones aim their cannons at the DigiDestined.  
"What?!" said Tai.  
The DigiDestined started to show concern & fear in their eyes.  
"Ho no!" said Tai's Dad.  
"Our children!" said Sora's Mom.  
"This is bad," said Rald.  
"Does this mean we die?" said Joe with some fear.  
"I'm too young to die!" said Mimi.  
"This is it," said Matt.  
T.K. & Kari close their eyes.  
Then, right as the drone was about to give the order to fire, a blast of light hit the drones. Boom!! A great big explosion occurs! When the explosion cleared, most of the drones were destroyed. The drone was confused. So were the DigiDestined & the others.   
"What?!" said the drone.  
"Guys look!!" said Izzy with a smile as he points up to their left.  
Everyone looks to where Izzy points. The reinforcements have come! One of the large ships & a handful of Valkyries & Alphas. They start to fire at the drones. As each drones is hit, they are destroyed! The drone speaks again.  
"Reinforcements! And they have plasma rifles! Retreat!"  
All the drones start to make a run for it! The reinforcements continues to fire. The whole digimon blockade begins to cheer for joy!  
"I don't believe it!" said Joe with a smile, "The reinforcements have come!"  
"Alright!" said Tai.  
"Yes!" said Matt.  
The drones now see that the reinforcements are defeating them. It seems that they are the ones who have lost.  
"Take to the skies & retreat!" said one of the other drones.  
All the drones take to the air & try to escape. The reinforcements are in pursue.   
The DigiDestined run to their parents & the others & all of them cheer in joy!   
"We've won, we've won!" said T.K.  
"We sure did!" said Patamon.  
"At last," said Matt's Dad, "It's over for Himi."  
"It sure is," said Gennei.  
The drones make it into orbit. They run as fast as they can away from the reinforcements. One of the alpha pilots speak.  
"The remaining drones are leaving sir."  
The remaining Hur'g join the remaining drones. Together, they fly past the other reinforcements & head for the vortex.   
"The Hur'g are also bugging out," said another pilot.  
Back on the surface, the digimon blockade continue to cheer. The DigiDestined, their parents, Leomon, Wizardmon, Andromon, Gennei, Maya, Rex, Rald, & VT-03 & 10 get together in a group.  
"Looks like we don't have to worry about those drones again!" said Maya.  
Rex shrieks with joy.  
"It seems that way," said VT-10.  
"Now what do we do?" asked Leomon.  
"I say let's all get into the shuttle & head back to the _Phoenix_," said Rald, "I want to see if Rico & Ajax are O.K."  
"Seems good to me," Agumon.  
"Same here," said Gatomon.  
"Besides," said Mimi's Mom, "I bet Himi is losing."  
"I agree with you honey," said Mimi's Dad.  
"Then let's go!" said Tai.  
"Right!" said everyone.  
The gang leaves the blockade & head for the shuttle.  
The gang gets into the shuttle. The doors close, & Rald takes the helm. The shuttle takes off, heading for the _Phoenix_.

Lord Himi sensed what has happened on the surface. So did Rico. Himi looked at Rico & Ajax with anger in his eyes.   
"You've lost," said Rico, "Your plan has failed."  
"Face it Himi," said Ajax, "it's over."  
"Your Hur'g have lost," said Rico, "Zor is dead, & the digimon have won. Just give up Himi, & maybe I'll let you live."  
Himi's anger turned to rage in his eyes.   
"Face it!" said Rico, "It's over! Himi, it's all over! You've lost!"  
"Just surrender!" said Ajax.  
Himi couldn't believe what has happened. He has lost. His Hur'g gone, his partner, Zor, dead. Himi snapped, enraged.  
"NEVER!" yelled Himi.  
Himi runs at Rico & Ajax, slashes his saber at them, & the fight continued.  



	27. Chapter 26: One Last Trump Card

_Chapter 26: One Last Trump Card_

The shuttle carrying the DigiDestined, their parents, Maya, Rex, Rald, VT-03, VT-10, Leomon, Andromon, Wizardmon, & Gennei makes it to the _Phoenix_. The shuttle enters the main shuttle bay & lands. The shuttle doors open, & the gang gets out.   
"Now that we're here," said Rald, "let's go see if Rico & Ajax have taken care of Lord Himi."  
"Right," said Tai, "But where can we all find them?"  
"That's right," said Agumon, "This ship of yours is so big, where do we look?"  
"No need to worry about that," said Maya.  
"Computer," said VT-03, "Tell us the location of Master Rico, Lt. Ajax, & Lord Himi."  
The female computer voice speaks.  
"Master Rico, Lt. Ajax, & Lord Himi are at the Main Engine Complex. Sector 43, level 16."  
"I know exactly where that is," said VT-10.  
"Then want are we waiting for?" said Izzy's Dad.  
"Right Dad," said Izzy.  
"Let's go," said Gennei.  
"Follow me," said VT-10.  
The gang follows VT-10 as he leads them all to the complex.   
The gang heads down one of the corridors & make it to an elevator. They all step in. The doors close.  
"Sector 43, level 16," said Izzy.  
"Affirmative," said the male computer voice.  
The elevator takes them to their destination. The gang is worried, wondering if Rico & Ajax have won. Tentomon turned & looked at Maya. She had her arms cross & her head down. He could tell something was bothering her.  
"Maya," said Tentomon, "is something wrong?"  
The whole hears this & looks at Maya. She still had her head down. She didn't hear.  
"Maya?" said Sora.  
"Maya," said Matt. Maya hear this time & responded.   
"What?" said Maya, "What is it?"  
"Tentomon asked you a question," said Gomamon.  
"Is something wrong?" said Tentomon.  
Maya's helmet opens & slides back behind her neck. Maya raises her head & looks at the gang. She has a concerned look on her face. The gang can see in her eyes that she was worried.   
"Ajax," said Maya, "I'm worried about Ajax."  
"We all know how much you love him," said Tai.  
"Yeah," said Biyomon, "it's alright for worry if you love him."  
"You guys are right," said Maya, "I love him so much that I worry about him when he's in battle. I worry that I might not see him again."  
"Don't worry little one," said Gennei, "Ajax will be O.K."  
"Besides," said Rald, "the only thing we should worry about now is Himi. But don't worry, I'm sure Ajax is O.K."  
"Let's hope Rico is O.K. too," said Mimi.  
"As soon as we get to the Main Engine Complex," said VT-10, "we'll find out."

Rico & Ajax continue their fight with Himi. The battle is getting intense by the minute. Himi makes a jump across the chamber from the catwalk to the platform. Rico & Ajax follow Himi across. The battle rages on below the sphere. Slash, block, jump, dodge. The sword fight gets intense to the max. Himi is so enraged over his plan's failure that all he wants to do now is kill Rico & Ajax. Rico blocks Himi's move to slash him with his saber.  
"Himi this has gone far enough," said Rico, "Your plan failed. Just surrender!"  
"I will never surrender!" said Himi.  
Himi bushes Rico away with his saber. He continues to attack him & Ajax. Ajax attacks Himi head on, but Himi blocks his move. Ajax & Himi duke it out. Slash, block, jump, dodge. Rico jumps in on Himi & tries to hit him, but Himi jumps into the air & kicks Rico in the chest, throwing him a few back. Ajax attempts to strike Himi.   
Then, as Ajax was about to strike, Himi hits Ajax, shoving one his double-bladed saber right into Ajax's left side. Ajax is hit badly by this move. After Himi takes his saber out of him, Ajax drops his saber & falls to the ground.   
"Ajax!" said Rico.  
Ajax hits the ground. Himi lands a few feet away from him. Rico runs to Ajax. When he reaches him, Rico kneels down to see if he's O.K. Ajax tries to get up. He raises his head & upper body. Ajax's helmet opens & slides back behind his neck. Ajax looks at Rico.  
"I'll be alright," said Ajax, "I'll heal, but I don't think I'll be able to continue fighting him. Just continue without me."  
"Don't worry," said Rico, "you'll be fine. Can you get up?"  
"Yeah I think so."  
"Then get back. I'll handle Himi from here."  
Rico & Ajax get up. Ajax picks up his saber & runs over to one of the stairways. Rico turns to Himi. He was now very angry over what Himi did.   
"You'll pay for that Himi!" said Rico with a little anger.  
Rico runs toward Himi & the saber duel continues. Ajax watches the fight from the stairs.  
Rico & Himi duke it out like crazy. Himi tries to hit Rico, but he dodges his attack. Rico attempts to hit Himi, but he too jumps away from his move. Slashing & blocking, jumping & dodging moves. It's a sword duel to the end.

The DigiDestined & the others made it to the Main Engine Complex. They have never seen such a place like it before.   
"Wow," said Matt, "look at this place."  
"It's huge!" said T.K.  
"Yeah," said Matt's Dad, "like a factory."  
"Rico & Ajax must be fighting Himi at the sphere complex over there," said Rald, pointing to the sphere complex.  
"O.K.," said Tai, "let's go."  
The gang takes one of the catwalks & head toward the sphere complex.   
The gang reaches the hallway leading into the complex. The force fields are on.   
"I know how to deactivate the fields," said Maya.  
Maya goes to a control panel on the side of the entrance of the hallway. The panel has a screen. Maya puts her hand on the screen. The screen glows of a moment, scanning Maya's hand. The female voice speaks.  
"Hand-print ID confirmed. Force Fields deactivated."  
The force fields in the hallway deactivate, & the scanners on the walls turn off.   
"Come on," said Maya, "let's go."  
"Right," said everyone.  
Maya leads the gang inside the complex.   
When the gang enters the large chamber, they hear the sound of Himi & Rico fighting. The gang gets to the edge of the catwalk & look down to the platform below the core. They see Ajax standing by the stairs covering his wound with his right arm. They also see Rico & Himi, fighting like mad in an endless light-saber duel to the death.   
"Ajax!" called Maya.  
Ajax hears her & looks up & see the gang.   
"Ajax are you O.K.?" called Joe.  
"I'm fine," called Ajax, "Just a little hurt."  
"Come on & get up here," said Tai.  
"Sure thing," said Ajax.  
Ajax runs up the catwalk of stairs & runs over to the gang. When he gets there, Maya runs over & they both hug each other.   
"I'm glad you're O.K.," said Maya with a smile.  
"Thanks," said Ajax.  
"Are you O.K. Ajax?" said Palmon.  
Ajax shows his wound. A large cut into the side of his armored. He won't be able to transform into guardian mode.  
"It hurts badly," said Ajax, "but I'll be alright."  
"I'm glad you & Rico are alright," said Tai.  
"Yeah," said Agumon, "we were worried a little."  
The gang looks over & watches Rico & Himi on the platform, fighting like mad dogs.  
"Who's going to win?" asked Patamon.  
"I wish I knew," said VT-10.  
"Come on Rico!" said Mimi, "Get him!"  
Rico & Himi battle like they've never battled before. Slashing & blocking, & jumping & dodging.   
"It ends here Himi!" said Rico.  
The two enemies continue to fight. The saber duel is now beyond intense. Rico & Himi attack each other hard. Slash, block, jump, dodge! The two hit each other's sabers, & try to push each other away. The two are pushed far away by the force of their power. Rico & Himi are 20 feet apart from each other. They charge toward each other. Himi begins to jump at Rico, preparing to slash him.   
Then, final, SLASH! Before Himi could make his move, Rico slashes Himi's saber out of his hand. His saber goes fling to the ground & slides off the platform.   
The fight was over. Himi lost.  
The digi-gang was amazed.   
"You did it Rico!" called Tai.  
"You nailed him!" called Jim.  
"Looks like he got him," said Wizardmon.  
"You got that right," said Gatomon.  
Himi stood motionless for a few seconds. Rico was behind him. Their backs facing each other. Rico was in attack pose after hitting Himi's saber. Rico stands up & turns around & faces Himi. Rico deactivates his saber & puts it away. Himi now stands up with his head down & eyes closed.   
"It's over Himi," said Rico, "Your finished."  
"He's right Himi," said Rald, "Now just surrender."  
"You lost & your plans to take over our worlds have failed," said Leomon.  
"And besides," said Palmon, "for someone who is only five inches tall, you should know that you can't defeat us."  
"Now why don't you just give up?" said Gomamon.  
Himi begins to laugh to himself. Rico & the gang are confused at this. Himi now laughs a evil laugh. He stops & looks up at the gang. He has a smile & a evil look in his eyes.  
"I have only two things to say," said Himi, "One; at least we meet in person at last DigiDestined, & it's a honor to meet your parents as well. And two; I just realized something. Yes, I have lost. But if I go down, I'm taking you guys with me, starting with you, Rico."  
Himi turns & looks at Rico. He turns his head to the gang & speaks again.  
"I understand you kids found out about the green digivices. That was one Trump Card. You see I have another. I took the delivering of making not only digivices for the ground troops, but also a digivice for myself."  
"What?!" said everyone.   
Himi reaches into one of his pockets. He takes out a gold-colored digivice as small as a morpher, & a gold morpher with a red crystal. The gang is a little shocked at this.  
"A tiny gold digivice?!" said Kari.  
Himi then connects both the digivice & morpher together. Both are connected by magnetic energy given off by the two. Himi then places the connected morphers on to his belt.   
"And now with my final Trump Card, I will destroy you Rico," said Himi with a smile.  
Himi's digivice begins to glow.   
"DIGIVOLVE!" said Himi.   
Himi explodes into a flash of light! Rico & the others cover their eyes. A second later, the flash of light faded away, & Rico & the others looked to see what happened. The whole gang are now in complete shock! Lord Himi has morphed into a monster! His new body has four arms, a tail, legs similar to Rico's, & has a long neck. His head & face was still human. His whole was like a exoskeleton armor, like a insect. Gray-colored. He looks similar to Dr. Smith as a space spider from Lost In Space. He still had on his belt with the two morphers.  
"Ho my god," said Kari's Mom.  
"You have got to be kidding," said Gabumon.  
"He morphed into a monster," said VT-03.  
"No way!" said Joe.  
"At last!" said Himi. His voice was different, more insect, "I am now a god!"  
"Himi?" said Rico, "What have you done?"  
"I have become the most powerful Centurion ever!" said Himi, "Now I asked all of you 'Who is going to protect the protector?'"  
Himi's morpher begins to glow. Himi calls out.  
"STAR FORCE TRANSFORM!"  
Himi morphs into his Star Force armor. He explodes into a flash of light, & when the light fades away, his morph is completed.  
His Star Force armor is of Valkyrie design. Dark-gray-color. With the four arms, & the tail coming from the back of his suit, Himi looks more power than Rico. The gang didn't like the looks of this.  
"This is bad," said Rald.  
"Very bad," said Kari.  
"Himi has morphed into a Super Valkyrie," said Rico.  
Himi laughs a little.  
"Ha ha!," laughed Himi, "The next step in my evolution, & my last stand!"  
"You don't know what you are doing Himi!" said Rico, "Fusing two morphers together is one thing, but a morpher & a digivice? I know the digivices power. I sense it. It's more powerful than you can imagine. You have no idea what that could do to you!"  
"It will do you just fine!" said Himi.  
Now Rico & the others knew what was going to happen next. The final battle. The gang knew that Himi was going to stop at nothing now but to kill Rico, & then them. One thing was certain, Rico & Himi are now in to see who will live & who will die.  
The question now was who.  



	28. Chapter 27: The Final Battle

_Chapter 27: The Final Battle_

Rico stands about 20 feet away from Lord Himi. Both facing each other ready to fight to the death. The DigiDestined & the others felt that the only they could do now was just watch the battle & hope Rico wins.   
"Now my friend," said Himi, "prepare to die."  
Himi gets into position to attack. So does Rico. Both are focus on each other. Himi & Rico both make their move. Both run toward each other & the final battle begins.  
As soon as both fighters are about on each other they begin to fight. The battle is like Mortal Kombat! Both fighters try to attack each other with multiple Kung-Fu punching & kicking techniques. Both successfully block & dodges each other's moves. Their moves are fast. Amazing. With Himi having four arms, he would have the upper hand, however Rico acts faster than Himi, so he successfully blocks & dodges Himi's every move. The fight starts to intense. Punch, kick, kick, punch, punch, block, block, dodge, block, chop, jump, kick, kick, dodge, punch, punch, block, kick, kick, kick, punch, punch, chop, chop, dodge, dodge, punch! A continuing random combination of punches, kicks, chops, blocks, jump, & dodges! It's an intense battle already.   
Himi then tries to flip Rico off his feet with his tail. Rico avoids this move as soon as it comes by jumping over Himi & landing a few feet behind him. Rico then tries one of his special powers.  
"PRESSURE CANNON!" said Rico.   
Rico puts his hands together in an open position facing Himi. A blue ball of light forms in his hands. He fires the weapon.  
A hit! The blue energy ball hits Himi in the chest & explodes! Himi is thrown back a few feet by the blast. He is still on his feet though.   
"Great shot Rico!" said Ajax.  
Himi gets into position to attack with one of his special powers.  
"Try this Rico!" said Himi.  
Himi points his upper right arm at Rico. His hand closed in a fist.  
"BLACK PULSAR!" said Himi.   
His fist begins to glow in black. He then fires a black ball of dark matter at Rico.   
Rico is hit! Te dark matter hits Rico & explodes, throwing Rico all the way to the edge of the platform. Rico almost went over, but Rico catches his balance.   
"Hey DigiDestined!" said Himi looking at the gang. The DigiDestined & the others listen to him, "Now that is a attack I'll use on you guys when your turn is up! Ha ha!"  
"You know Himi," said Tai, "you give villains a very bad name!"  
"Our son is right!" said Tai's Dad.  
"You're wrong," said Himi, "I give everyone a bad name!"  
"Himi," said Rico, "I swear by the Soul of Kaless, you will not live to see another day!"  
"And I swear by the Code of Darkness, you will be destroyed!" said Himi.  
Himi & Rico both run toward each other & the fight continues. Rico & Himi continue their fight with more karate & hand-to-hand techniques. Punch, punch, punch, kick, dodge, kick, kick, chop, chop, block, punch, punch, block, block, block, kick, kick, jump, chop, punch, kick, punch, chop, jump, jump, dodge, dodge, block, kick, kick, punch, block, punch, punch, kick, kick, jump, block, chop, chop, chop, kick, kick, punch! The battle is like both Dragonball Z & Mortal Kombat, with intense fighting! Both fighters are hitting, dodging, & blocking each other so fast, it's hard for the DigiDestined & the others to keep up with each of their moves.   
The DigiDestined & their parents couldn't believe how fast & intense the fight was getting every minute. Tai, Kari, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Matt, & T.K. wondered if Rico was either going to win or lose. They could not be sure. Their parents & their digimon wondered the same thing. VT-10 hopes that Rico wins. He doesn't want to lose his master to Lord Himi. Maya & Ajax were wishing deep inside their thoughts that Rico wins. Rald & VT-03 were wishing the same thing.   
Rico & Himi are still locked in their fight to the death. Punching & kicking, blocking & chopping, jumping & dodging. It's a close-in combat. Himi tries to hit Rico with his tail, but Rico dodges the attack.  
Then, just as Rico was about to hit Himi with a punch, Bam! Himi punches Rico hard in the chest with his lower left arm. Rico is thrown back a few feet & recovers from to blow.   
"What you're doing is pointless Himi!" said Rico, "You should just give while you still have a soul!"  
"Never!" said Himi, "I plan on getting rid of you once & for all!"  
"You still don't know what you're doing! With that much power from both the digivice & the bio-morpher you are completely out of control!"  
"I'm in complete control!"  
"With the two morphers combined power you're just a virus!"  
"You're the virus! I'm the final product!"  
"Hey Himi!" called Mimi. Himi looks up her & listens, "Why don't you just get a live or something?!"  
"Yeah?!" said Mimi's Mom.  
"Why don't you two shut up before I decide to kill you both next?!" said Himi.  
Just as Himi responded, Rico made his move. Rico runs at Himi & gets ready to deliver his punch.  
"LIGHTNING PUNCH!" said Rico.   
As soon as Rico gets to Himi, just as Himi was turning to face Rico, he delivers a massive punch with his right hand.  
BAM! Himi is hit right in the face, & is thrown clear across the chamber into the wall! Himi makes a big hole in the wall among impact. Himi is the hole, not moving. It looks like it's over.   
"Alright Rico!" said Agumon.  
"You got him!" said Wizardmon.  
"Looks like it's over now!" said T.K.'s Mom.  
Just as everyone thought it was over, Himi gets out of the hole & jumps across the chamber & back on to the platform. The gang doesn't like the looks of this.  
"Man he's still doesn't know when to quit!" said Jim.  
Himi looked very angry. Everyone could tell because Himi was growling to himself in anger.  
"So," said Himi, "It looks like I'll have to destroy you in a more better way."  
Himi locks his arms in crosses. Hands closed in fists. Himi then starts to glow in black. The gang starts to wonder what Himi is up to.   
Himi starts to grow! The gang is now in shock. So is Rico. Himi's body continues to grow & grow. His arms, legs, body, tail & head just keep getting bigger & bigger. Soon, Himi stops glowing & stops growing.  
Everyone is in shock. Himi is now human-size!   
"Ho my god," said Matt's Dad.  
"No way!" said Biyomon.  
"He must have the ability to change his size!" said Izzy.  
"By the Moons of Dune!" said VT-03.  
"Now I've seen everything!" said Mimi's Dad.  
"Ha ha!" laughed Himi, "Now that I'm human-size, I'm going to kill you!"  
"I don't think so!" said Rico.  
Rico runs toward Himi & prepares to use his Lightning Punch again.  
"LIGHTNING PUNCH!"  
Rico punches Himi in the chest. No effect! Himi is as hard as a rock!  
"HA HAH HA!" laugh Himi, "You think that stupid punch is going to hurt me?!"  
"He's unaffected by my punch!" said Rico.  
Himi grabs Rico. Rico's head & legs stick out of Himi's upper right hand. He tolds him tight in front of his face.  
"I'm sick & tired of you," said Himi, "So why don't just take a nap & I'll kill you later!"  
Himi then prepares to throw Rico. He wines up, the pitch, & throws Rico across the chamber with all his might. BAM!! Rico crashes into the wall! A cloud of smoke appears from the impact. It takes a minute for the smoke to clear. When it clears up, the gang sees Rico's hand hanging out from the big hole he made. He's not moving.  
"RICO!!" yelled Maya.  
"MASTER!" yelled VT-10.  
Everyone is in shock. They fear that Rico has lost the fight.   
"HA HA!" laughed Himi. He turns & faces the DigiDestined & the others, "One down! Who's next?!"  
The gang run over & gather around the hole where Rico lays. They all see Rico's body laying motionless in the hole. Maya steps in tries to get Rico's body out of the hole. She takes him out a little bit, letting only his upper body hanging out of the hole.  
"Rico," said Maya, "are you O.K.?"  
No response.  
"Let me look," said Rald.   
Rald steps in & looks at Rico for a moment. He pats Rico on the shoulder to see if there is a response. Nothing.  
"He's out cold," said Rald.  
"Ho Rico," said Kari with some tears in her eyes.  
Rex shrieked in sorrow.  
"Hey DigiDestined!" called Himi. The whole gang turns & looks down at Himi, "Shall we get this party started?! I want to fight!"  
The gang looks at Himi with anger in their eyes.   
"You fiend!" said Matt with anger, "You want to fight, very well!"  
"Looks like it's our turn guys!" said Andromon.  
"Right!" said everyone.  
"Alright then," said Tai, "Let's do this! Go for it guys!"  
The DigiDestined's digivices begin to glow. Their digimon begin to digivolve.  
"Agumon digivolve toGREYMON!"  
"Gabumon digivolve toGARURUMON!"  
"Biyomon digivolve toBIRDRAMON!"  
"Tentomon digivolve toKABUTERIMON!"  
"Palmon digivolve toTOGEMON!"  
"Gomamon digivolve toIKKAKUMON!"  
"Patamon digivolve toANGEMON!"  
The DigiDestined's digimon, along with Leomon, Andromon, Wizardmon, VT-03, Rald, & Maya, jump across the chamber from the catwalk to the platform. They all land together safely a few feet away from Himi.  
"So you all want a piece of me?!" said Himi, "Alright! Party time!"  
"Let's show him what were made of!" said Rald.  
"Right!" said the gang.  
The gang begin their attack. They fire their powers.  
"GREEN FIRE!" said Rald.   
He points his left arm out at Himi & fires a large green ball of fire from his fist.  
"RINGS OF CELEST!" said Maya.   
She points both arms out, putting both hands together. Then, a few pink rings of light fire from her hands.  
"DELTA MISSILES!" said VT-03.   
"NOVA BLAST!" said Greymon.  
"HOWLING BLASTER!" said Garurumon.  
"METEOR WING!" said Birdramon.  
"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" said Kabuterimon.  
"NEEDLE SPRAY!" said Togemon.  
"HARPOON TORPEDO!" said Ikkakumon.  
"HAND OF FATE!" said Angemon.  
"LIGHTNING CLAW!" said Gatomon.  
"FISTS OF THE BEASTKING!" said Leomon.  
"RING MISSILES, FIRE!" said Andromon.  
"DIGITAL MAGIC!" said Wizardmon.  
The gang's firepower heads right at Himi. BOOM! There is a explosion as soon as their powers hit Himi. The explosion makes a cloud of smoke. It takes a minute for the smoke to clear. As soon as it does, the gang sees Himi still standing. His armor has some scratches, so he has gotten some damage.   
"HA!," said Himi, "I see you got me a little, but not enough! Ha ha! Now try this on for size! BLACK PULSAR!"  
Himi fires his weapon. The gang dodges the attack. The Black Pulsar hits the wall. Boom! There's a explosion.   
The DigiDestined & their parents, Gennei, Ajax, & VT-10 are still with Rico. He is still unconscious. Ajax holds Rico's hand.  
"Is Rico going to be O.K.?" asked Izzy's Dad.  
"I'm not sure," said Ajax, "He's been hit pretty badly. He could be unconscious for a little while."  
"Man," said Tai, "Himi gave Rico one major hangover."  
"Please my Master," said VT-10, "Please be O.K."  
The DigiDestined & their parent turn to see what is happening in the fight.   
The digimon, VT-03, Rald, & Maya split up to attack Himi from different areas of the platform. Himi points each of his arms at one of the digimon, & fires black fireballs from his hands. Some of the digimon dodge or jump from the fireballs. Some of the fireballs just miss their targets all together.   
"Told still!" said Himi as he continued to fire.  
"RING OF CELEST!" said Maya.  
Maya fires her weapon. Himi avoids the attack.  
"DELTA MISSILES!" said VT-03.  
VT-03 fires his missiles. Himi gets hit by a few, put dodges the rest.  
"GREEN FIRE!" said Rald.  
He fires his attack from behind Himi. Himi is hit again, but still stands.  
"METEOR WING!" said Birdramon.  
"HARPOON TORPEDO!" said Ikkakumon.  
They fire their powers. Himi jumps out of the side of their attacks. Their firepower hits the ground & explodes.   
"RING MISSILES, FIRE!" said Andromon.  
"NEEDLE SPRAY!" said Togemon.  
"ELECTRO SHOCKER!" said Kabuterimon.  
Their firepower heads right at Himi. Himi jumps out of the way again. The firepower misses.  
"HAND OF FATE!" said Angemon.  
"HOWLING BLASTER!" said Garurumon.  
"NOVA BLAST!" said Greymon.  
"LIGHTNING CLAW!" said Gatomon.  
"DIGITAL MAGIC!" said Wizardmon.  
"FIST OF THE BEASTKING!" said Leomon.  
They fire their powers as soon as Himi jumped. Boom! Himi is hit. Himi falls to the ground. He hits the ground, but soon gets right back up.  
"There's no stopping this clown!" said Ikkakumon.  
"Try this kids!" said Himi, "SONIC BLAST!"  
Himi raises his arms into the air. Then, a powerful blast of wind explodes out of him! It blasts the digimon, VT-03, Rald, & Maya all the way to the walls. The blast knocks the hell out of them. They fall from the walls to the catwalk. They are weaken by the attack. They can't move.   
"Ho no!" said Joe, "Our digimon!"  
Himi lowers his arms. Then he raises one of his arms. He closes his hand into a fist & then raises his index & middle fingers together. They start to glow. The digimon, Rald, Maya, & VT-03 are then lifted off the ground. Himi is using some sort of telekinetic power. The gang regains some strength & realize what's happening. They try to get loss from Himi's power, but they are helpless. Himi's got them. Himi brings them all together in front of him, a few feet from the surface of the platform & about two or three feet away from him. Himi speaks to them & they listen.  
"This awesome power! Now I know what it feels like for you digimon when you digivolve! It's incredible! I have never felt a power like this before! With it, I could rule the universe! Therefore I thank you digimon very much for this gift!"  
"You won't get away with this Himi!" said Angemon, "Let us go!"  
"Ho I will," said Himi, "As soon as I destroy you!"  
"You know Himi," said Birdramon, "if Rico is right about the fusion of the digivice & the bio-morpher, then you're going destroy yourself!"  
"You're wrong," said Himi, "The morphers feed me! I can feel it getting stronger! As far as I'm concern, you all lose!"  
Then, without anyone noticing, Rico regains consciousness. Ajax is the first to notice.  
"Rico?" said Ajax, "Guys look!"  
The DigiDestined & their parents & VT-10 turn & look at Rico.  
"Master?" said VT-10.  
Rico gets up. He stands on the edge of the hole with his back facing Ajax & the others. He then turns around & faces everyone. His eyes start to glow in bright light. His body then starts to glow in red flame. The DigiDestined are a little concern on this.  
"Rico?" said Kari.  
Rico starts to get enraged. He raises his hands & locks them in fists. Ajax knows exactly what he's doing.  
"I think we better step back," said Ajax, "Because Rico is starting to get really pissed off!"  
Rico continues to get more & more enraged. They can see that Ajax is right. Tai, Kari, Sora, Izzy, & their parents take a step to their right, & Joe, Mimi, Matt, T.K., their parents, Gennei, Rex, Ajax & VT-10 take a step to the left to give Rico room, giving him clear space to jump from the catwalk to the platform. When Rico gets enough rage & power, he takes a step forward.  
"HIMI!" yelled Rico with anger.  
Himi turns, looks up & sees Rico.   
"Alright Rico," said Rald.  
"What?!" said Himi.  
Then Rico explodes into red flames & charges toward Himi, flying as fast as a torpedo! He heads right for Himi's forehead. BAM! Rico hits Himi right in the control-medal with his head. Himi screams in pain from the hit & loses his telekinetic control. The digimon & the others fall on to the platform, landing on their feet. Rico bounces away a few feet from Himi as soon as he hit him. The DigiDestined & the others can now see Himi's weakness.  
"So that's Himi's weakness," said Gennei.  
"It's that sphere in his forehead," said Matt.  
"That's the control-medal," said Ajax, "its a Star Force Ranger's power source & weakness."  
"Everyone!" said Rico, "Hit Himi in the control-medal on his forehead now!"  
"Right!" said everyone.  
The digimon & the others get together with Rico so that Himi was facing them. Himi stood there shaking in pain. The control metal had a crack in it from Rico's move. The DigiDestined's tags & crests begin to glow. Their digimon digivolve again.  
"Greymon digivolve toMETALGREYMON!"  
"Garurumon digivolve toWEREGARURUMON!"  
"Birdramon digivolve toGARUDAMON!"  
"Kabuterimon digivolve toMEGAKABUTERIMON!"  
"Togemon digivolve toLILYMON!"  
"Ikkakumon digivolve toZUDOMON!"  
"Angemon digivolve toMANGAANGEMON!"  
"Gatomon digivolve toANGEWOMON!"  
Himi is still shaking in pain. The gang begin to fire their powers.  
"GIGA BLASTER!" said MetalGreymon.  
"WOLF CLAW!" said WereGarurumon.  
"WING BLADE!" said Garudamon.  
"HORN BUSTER!" said MegaKabuterimon.  
"FLOWER CANNON!" said Lilymon.  
"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" said Zudomon.  
"HOLY WATER!" said MangaAngemon.  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!" said Angewomon.  
"FIST OF THE BEASTKING!" said Leomon.  
"RING MISSILES, FIRE!" said Andromon.  
"DIGITAL MAGIC!" said Wizardmon.  
"GREEN FIRE!" said Rald.  
"RINGS OF CELEST!" said Maya.  
"DELTA MISSILES!" said VT-03.  
The gang fire their powers at Himi. Their firepower hits Himi right in the control-medal! Boom! Himi is pushed back a few feet. He starts to shrink back to his normal size. As soon as Himi returned to his size, Rico flows down to the ground & talks up to him. Himi gets more shaken up in greater pain. He almost screamed. Rico takes his right hand & holds Himi by the neck. Rico flows back into midair, still holding Himi. Rico then takes his other hand & grabs the control-medal. Rico then tries to pull it out.  
"Sorry Himi," said Rico, "But this model has been recalled!"  
Rico then successfully pulls the control-medal out of its socket, taking out a little flesh with it.   
The DigiDestined, their parents, Gennei, Ajax, & VT-03 head down one of the stairways & gathers with the digimon, VT-03, Rald, & Maya. They all saw what Rico did.  
Rico lets go of Himi & walks back to the gang. They all look at Himi wondering why Rico did what he did. Rald, Ajax, Maya, Rex, VT-03, & VT-10 knew why & knew what was going to happen next. As for the others, they knew only one thing. The final battle was over. Rico won.  



	29. Chapter 28: Victory!

_Chapter 28: Victory_

Lord Himi stands shaking in pain about 12 feet away from the DigiDestined & the others. The socket in his forehead where the control-medal laid starts to drip out a stream of blood. Tai, Kari, Matt, T.K., Joe, Sora, Izzy, & Mimi wondered what would happen to Himi now. Their parents thought the same.   
Then, without warning, Himi's body begins to implode. His waist area implodes in on itself, spewing out blood. His whole valkyrie armor begins to liquefy, turning into liquid-like goo. Within no time Himi's whole body looks like it's melting! Parts of his melting armored body begin to gush out blood & more & more degusting goo. Himi starts to shake, twist, & twitch in intense pain. The DigiDestined, their parents, Leomon, Andromon, Wizardmon, & Gennei couldn't believe what they were seeing! Himi was starting to look like a melting freak of nature, melting in goo & blood. The gang couldn't understand what the hell was happening to him. Himi didn't understand any of it either. He could only understand the pain. Himi screams out in pain.  
"GOD!..AAAAAH!!-AAAAAAAH!!-AAAH!!.."  
Himi continues to twitch, shake, & scream in pain. His body melting more & more in blood & goo. The goo & blood drip to the floor. Himi holds his head with his upper arms, due to the fact that most of the pain was coming from his head. He holds his head like covering his ears trying to block away noise. More blood & goo drips & drips, his armor melting & melting more & more. It's a gross out sight! The gang seems to be taking it very well. They all watch in shock as Himi continues to melt in horror.   
"Ho my god!" said Kari's Mom.  
"Damn," said Matt.  
"You have got to be kidding," said Mimi's Dad as he removes his sunglasses to see more clearly at what's happening.  
"Gross," said Mimi.  
"What's going on?" said Izzy's Dad.  
"What's happening to him?" asked Kari.  
"You all want to know?" asked Rico. The whole turns & looks at Rico. Rico shows them the control-medal, "This control-medal is the source for every Star Force Ranger's power. It's also their strongest weakness. By removing the medal, a chain reaction has begun in Himi's body. The armor is now starting to liquefy, while eating through his body, eating the flesh & tearing up the bones. In other words guys, without this control-medal, the armor destroys itself, taking the body with it. Himi's dying."  
Rico was right. They all turn back to face Himi. Now Himi's is starting to look like a corps! His body has gotten thinner. More blood & goo melts away, taking Himi's flesh. His arms, legs, & tail start to show its bones! The bones covered in blood & goo. Himi covers his face with his hands. After a moment, Himi removes his hands. His facial area of his helmet has melted away reveling his skull covered in goo & blood! A gross out, nightmarish sight! Like the scene in the movie The Fly II.   
The gang is not scared in any way. They all watch with clam attitude & a little shock. The digimon seem to handle it well. So do the others. The DigiDestined's parents hold on to each other & their kids as they watched with bravery. Ajax, Maya, & Rex hold on to each other as well.  
Rico drops the control-medal & walks to Himi's left. He circles around him until he is about 15 feet away from him to his left. Rico stands there for a minute. The digi-gang is not sure what Rico is about to do. VT-10 on the other hand has a small clue.  
"Think we've seen enough," said Rico.  
Then, Rico's chest plate begins to glow. A line of light begins to cut down the center of his chest plate until it reaches the cockpit area, the splits down to both sides, forming a opening as if the plate was going to open like a double door. It does. The plate starts to open up slowly. A bright light starts to shine from inside. Rico takes his hands & grabs the opening plates at the opening. The DigiDestined & their parents, along with their digimon allies, wonder what Rico is about to do now. Ajax & the others know.  
"What is Rico doing now?" asked Angewomon.  
"I have no idea," said Lilymon.  
"Rico is about to use his most powerful weapon," said Rald.  
"Finish him off Master," said VT-10.  
"You're ass is finished Himi!" said Rico, "MEGASMASHER!"  
Rico opens up his chest all the way. A large beam of bright light blasts out of him & hits Himi's melting body with full force! Like the megasmasher used by the Guyver. BAM! Himi is bent backward as he faces the beam. The DigiDestined & the others close their eyes a little, still watching what's happening.   
Then, Himi's body explodes into goo, blood, guts, & bone! The bits of explodes pieces are blown away by the force of the beam, disintegrating into nothingness.   
Rico closes up his chest plate as soon as the beam faded away. His plate returns to normal. Himi's body is gone. He's dead. It's over.  
"Star Force Deactivate!" said Rico.  
Rico's body flashes into light. When it fades away, Rico is back in his normal body & uniform.  
"Out of control," said Rico.  
"Star Force Deactivate!" said Ajax, Maya, & Rald.  
Their bodies flash into light & they too return into uniform.   
The DigiDestined's digimon glow & morph back to rookie form.   
Rico walks back up to the gang. He looks up at them & smiles. The gang smiles back.  
"Are you O.K.?" said Sora.  
"A bad headache," said Rico, "but I'll be alright."  
"You did it!" said Tai with a smile.  
Rico shakes his head yes.  
"Way the go Rico," said Ajax.  
"Himi's finally dead," said Matt's Dad.  
"For good!" said T.K.  
"Let's go home," said Mimi.  
"Yeah," said Rico, "And by the way Tai, I didn't do it."  
"Huh?" said everyone.  
Rico walks up to Tai & smiles. He speaks again.  
"We did it."  
"Ho yeah!" said Tai with a smile.  
Tai & Rico give each other a high-five.

The digi-gang all walk together waving at all the digimon reinforcements, _Phoenix_ colonists & crew as they all cheer & wave at them with great joy. It's a celebration! Lord Himi is dead, & everyone is cheering at the DigiDestined, Rico & the others as they walk down together on an open road! Master Odo & Dr. Solo run up to the gang to talk to them. The gang is happy to see them.   
"You guys did it!" said Solo with great joy, "You defeated Lord Himi!"  
"I very proud of you guys," said Odo.  
"Thanks!" said Tai.  
"Thank you," said Rico.  
"You O.K. Ajax?" said Solo who sees Ajax's wound.  
"Yeah," said Ajax, holding his wound with his right hand, "I need some medical attention though, but I'll be O.K."  
"Don't worry," said Solo, "I'll fix you right up."  
"You know," said Mimi, "this has been a long day. We should get some rest."  
"Me too," said Palmon.  
"Well I'm not tired," said Kari.  
"Neither am I," said Gatomon.  
"This has been a very prodigious day," said Izzy.  
"I agree," said Tentomon.  
"I'm glad its over," said Sora.  
"Me too," said Biyomon.  
"I've been wondering," said Tai, "Your powers, why didn't you guys use them instead of those staff-weapons when we were attacking the Hur'g & those drones?"  
"We usually use our powers as back-up," said Rico, "We didn't really had to use our powers against the drones & the Hur'g at all."  
"We were about to use our powers against the drones until they got us to surrender," said Maya.  
"After a day like this," said Matt, "I need a vacation."  
"So do I," said Gabumon.  
"What I like to do is swim!" said Gomamon.  
"I know that buddy," said Joe.  
"I'm not tired at all!" said T.K.  
"Me neither," said Patamon.  
"Well," said Agumon, "at least it's all over."  
"You got that right," said Tai.  
"Stop," said Ajax.   
The gang stops walking & look at Ajax.  
"What is it?" said Wizardmon.  
"Look," said Ajax pointing forward.  
The gang looks to where Ajax is pointing. They see a gold shuttle in the middle of the path. It's back door facing them. It opens. A micronian then steps out & walks up to the gang. All Phoenix colonists & crew stop cheering & kneel down to the micronian as he approaches. The DigiDestined & their parents are not sure who this person is at all. Neither do the digimon. Rico & the others know. Rico, Ajax, Solo, Rex, Rald, Odo, Maya, VT-03, & VT-10 take a few steps toward the coming micronian & also kneel down to him as he arrives.  
"Who is that?" said Gomamon.  
"You got me," said Joe.  
Ajax turns his head to the digi-gang. They look down at him.  
"This is Prime SystemLord himself," said Ajax, "The leader of it all. We have to kneel in his presence. You guys don't have to, just us."  
Ajax turns his head back to the SystemLord. The SystemLord now stands in front of them. He looks like kid, about 14 years of age. The wears a outfit that makes him look like a Egyptian king. He looks at the DigiDestined. The digi-gang looks back at him.  
"He's just a kid," said Matt's Dad.  
The Prime SystemLord then looks down at Rico & Odo & speaks.  
"I see a lot has happened here my subjects."  
"Yes Lord Ra," said Rico, "It's a long story."  
"No need to talk about it," said Ra, "I know from Solo's message what has happened here today."  
Ra looks up at the Digi-gang. They listen to what he has to say.  
"Solo told us about you DigiDestined & all that Lord Himi was up to. As soon as we got the message, we acted fast to get here to stop him."  
Ra looks down at Rico.  
"Is Himi dead?" asked Ra.  
"He is," said Rico.  
"How did he die?"  
"He died well."  
"Good. For that, all of you are to be rewarded. Ajax, you & Maya are now Commanders. Rald, you are now Master. Solo, you are now Chief Professor. And finally, you Rico & Odo. The two of you are now Prime Masters. Congratulations!"  
Ra smiles at Rico & the others. Rico & his men, along with the digi-gang, smile back. Rico, his men, & all of the _Phoenix_ crew rise up. The digimon, & colonists & crew cheer.   
"Thank you my Lord," said Rico.  
"Any time," said Ra. He looks at the digi-gang & they look back at him, "As for you DigiDestined, it's nice to meet you all. But now I must get going to Earth."  
"Earth?" said Tai.  
"What for?" asked Kari.  
"To make first contact with your kind," said Ra, "To see if we get some peace talks going, & maybe in about a year, we will all be working together to help each other out."  
Ra turns & talks back to his shuttle. He continues to speak.  
"See you DigiDestined later. As for everyone here, celebrate! This is your new home! Have fun! That's an order!"  
Everyone cheers some more with great joy! Ra steps into the shuttle, the doors close, & the shuttle takes off into the sky.  
Rico & his men walk back to the digi-gang & give each other handshakes & hugs.  
"Told you we're your new neighbors," said Ajax with a smile.  
"Welcome home guys!" said Matt.  
"Ajax," said Maya, "Come here."  
Ajax goes over to Maya. They both hold hands.  
"I have a question," said Ajax.  
"What?" asked Maya.  
"Would you marry me?"  
"Yes!"  
Maya & Ajax kiss. They kiss long & good. The others smile at the two of them as they kiss.  
"I knew they made a cute couple," said Joe.  
"Yeah," said Mimi.  
"Now isn't that cute," said Biyomon.  
"They sure are," said Tentomon.  
"Shall we get going?" asked Sora's Mom.  
"Yeah," said Rald.  
Rex shrieks with joy & happiness.  
"So what are we waiting for?" said VT-10, "Let's go!"  
"Right!" said everyone with a smile.  
The gang continue their march down the path, waving at all the digimon & micronians who are cheering them on. In the sky, Valkyries & Alphas fly in jet formation, firing fireworks into the sky. The sky fills with a display of beautiful fireworks in all the colors of the rainbow.  
The day has been won. Himi is dead, & the colonists & crew of the _Phoenix_ have a new home. There is nothing to do now but celebrate.  



	30. Endlog

_Endlog:_

Micronius Time: 7166 C.E.  
Earth Time: 2000 A.D.

Three months have passed since the micronians came to Digi-World. Three months since the battle against the Hur'g for control of the planet. Now the crew & colonists of the Imperial ColonyShip _Phoenix_ have a new home, & the people of Earth are having peace talks with the micronians lead by Prime SysytemLord Ra.  
The DigiDestined have already defeated an evil group of digimon called "The Dark Masters." Digi-World has reformatted after the battle with the evil digimon, & now things have returned to normal. Digi-World is now at peace.   
The DigiDestined reach the top of a hill in a valley somewhere in Server. They all look over the hill & see a small house, looking like a large, huge igloo with windows. A small mountain is a few meters away from the backyard. Beyond the house to its left is Star City. The colonyship has moved its town on to the surface. The city is beautiful, shining in the bright sunlight. Dots of light move about in the sky, they are transport vehicles. The Digi-gang head down the hill to the house.  
The gang heads to the backyard behind the house. There's a balcony attached to the house in the back. On the balcony is a round glass table. Hover chairs seat all around, some are of human size people, others are for micronians. Seating in one of the micronian chairs is Maya. Her stomach has gotten bigger. She is pregnant. Rex hovers by her side. Both are enjoying looking at the beautiful mountain & sky. Maya turns her head & sees the DigiDestined. She smiles & waves hello to them. The gang waves back & smiles also. They are really happy to see each other again. The gang steps on to the balcony & come stand next to Maya & Rex. Rex is pleased that Mimi is here. He hops on to Mimi's shoulder & rest. Mimi smiles. She is happy to see Rex too. She pats Rex on his pointy-head with her finger. Tai asks Maya if he could feel the baby in her wound. She says yes. Tai puts his finger on her stomach. He can feel the baby moving inside. Tai smiles & her. Maya smile back. The gang all laughs together.   
Then, the gang hears someone coming from the mountain. They all look up to the mountain slide. They all see a blue Star Force Ranger in guardian mode racing down the slope of the mountain into the yard. It's Ajax.   
As soon as Ajax reaches to bottom & enters the yard, he transforms back into warrior mode. His helmet opens up & slides back down his neck. He smiles & he see the gang. He walks over to the gang. Maya greets him with smile. Ajax walks up to Maya & gives her a hug & a kiss. He turns to the DigiDestined & gives them a warm welcome with handshakes for the guys & hugs & kisses for the girls. Ajax then walks back to Maya & puts his hand on her stomach to feel the baby. He can feel him kicking. His smile. He takes his hand off her.   
Then, the whole gang hears something coming. A low hum like a engine of a hovercraft . They all look up to where the sound is coming from. Looking up to their right, the gang sees a starship leaving the city. Its one of the Enterprise-E-like reinforcement ships from before. The gang watches as the ship flies overhead, over the house, & heads into the sky at full impulse power. Ajax knows who is in command of the ship.

On the bridge of the ship, Prime Master Rico sits in the captain's chair. He wears a cape like Odo. He gives his bridge crew the O.K. to take the ship out. The crew follows his orders.

As the DigiDestined, Rex, Maya, & Ajax watch the ship disappear into the sky, Ajax waves his hand to the ship.  
"Goodbye, Rico," said Ajax, "Take care."  
The gang hears what Ajax says & also began to wave goodbye to the ship. Tai & Kari, along with Agumon & Gatomon, feel that they might not see Rico again. But they might. Sora, Izzy, Joe, Matt, T.K., Mimi, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Gabumon, Patamon, & Palmon also feel the same thing, but they all have a feeling that they'll all see Rico again.  
"See you later, Rico," said Tai.  
"Bye," said T.K.

The starship leaves Digi-World's orbit & heads to the vortex portal. The portal opens up, & the ship prepares to good into warp. As soon as the ship reaches the vortex, the ship blasts into warp speed. The ship races into the portal, leaving a trail of blue light behind. Kind of like going into warp speed on Star Trek. A beautiful display. After the ship enters, the portal closes up. Rico is now heading back to the real world to face new missions.

_The End  
_


End file.
